Fixing a Broken HEART
by behindthyhazeleyes
Summary: Mikan Sakura was broken hearted by Natsume who has a long time girlfriend.After that incident she promised herself that she will move on and fixed her broken heart.Many will help her one of them was also the boy who broke her heart. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura was broken hearted by Natsume who has a long time girlfriend. After that incident she promised herself that she will move on and fixed her broken heart but what will happen if two guys will help her fixed it the one boy was the same boy who broke her heart.

**Chapter 1: BROKEN **

Everything that happens here in our world is a blessing, just like what great people say everything that happened in our life has a purpose, though we might not know it yet but I know someday while we are walking in this world we will just snap and realize that purpose.

Well actually I, Mikan Sakura believe in that, but right now as I walk in this hallway I want to snap up and realize the purpose why I have to ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Oi Polka watch where you are going. If you scratch Aya just because of your clumsiness I'll surely give you double the pain you gave to her." Natsume said as he holds the waist of her girlfriend that lost her balance because I accidentally bump her. I was about to say sorry but they just walked away. As they walked away from me I realize they really are perfect couple, both rich, both smart, both popular, both gorgeous, 2 years of relationship, I'm jealous

SIGH….

As I was saying as I was watching the couple walks away from me I want to snap up and realize the purpose why I have to ……………

Why I have to love someone who was already taken.

Why I have to love someone who I know can never be mine

Why I have to love someone who looks at me as if I'm a disgrace in this world.

Why I have to love someone who I know cannot love even just a little….

I have no chance in winning against Aya though I know there is no competition, but for me I see her as a rival, Rival in Natsume's heart. Even though I know in myself I should already give up because with or without fight Aya had already won.

Aya is a very good girl and very beautiful, she looks good inside and out. Aya has a brunette hair just like mine her eyes has a butterscotch color which was also known as her asset. Aya was a very good cheerleader she was the reason why our school won a trophy on a cheering competition, but unlike the rest she is neither a bully nor a war freak. Even though she was not like her freak friends she is still "in"to their group because she has this sense in fashion, and another reason was because Natsume was her Boyfriend. I actually wonder what a sweet girl like her fall in love in a guy like him.

Natsume Hyuuga…. There are only 7 things I wan to describe him, first…. Rich, second….popular, third….athletic, fourth….good-looking, fifth…….A good man…….. well for me of course he was a good man of course he was my crush so I want to believe he was good., six…….strong, seven….mysterious no one actually know his true self except his girlfriend and of course his BFF Ruka Nogi.

Me well I'm Mikan Sakura simple, clumsy, idiot, unpopular… As if I want to I'm contented in my status in school, I'm also ordinary, and I love my BFF Hotaru Imai and of course Natsume Hyuuga, my imaginary boyfriend…. ahem…..Girls can dream….

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh shit, I'll be late." I said before I run this week I was late for three times already and I don't want to be scolded by my teacher I run and run and run and run till…………..

Kapack…..

I lost my balance and my butt touch the floor with impact. I was still sitting letting the pain ease but again I remember I was running late already before I could stand up on my own, a hand was reaching me as a sign that he/she would help me. I look at the person who was nice enough to help me even though I bump him/her.

"hahahahhaa" the person laughed still giving her hands to help me "for the second time you bump me again. Ahahaha what's with that face don't worry I won't tell Natsume come on I'll help you. Stand up or both of us will be late." Aya said. Yes it was Aya my sweet rival .She was really kind. I reach for her hands and she help me stand up.

"Where's Natsume?"I asked curious why his lovey dovey boyfriend was not with her.

"He went to my house because he insists on getting the things that I left back home."Aya explain as we both start walking to the classroom. Actually if it was just me I'll surely run but I'm with Aya I don't want to look like I am a freak.

"Oh that was sweet of him" I said trying to hide my jealousy.

"He really is sweet, that's why I love him."She looked at me then smiled. Oh how I wish I was you I want to say that but as I looked in her eyes I felt sincerity, comfortable and love. She was really kind and unique in some ways

"That's why he loves you too."I murmured pain is in my voice, I do hoped that she wouldn't hear it. I looked away from her and realize we are already in our class. From the outside it was really noisy, so I suspect teacher was not around.

Aya opened the door then enter I followed her and I was correct there are no teachers. We went in separate ways she in her friends, then me in my Hotaru.

"Good Morning Hotaru." I said happily but still a little bit sad because I was a mean girl thinking something bad about the sweet, kind, and helpful Aya. I hate myself.

"What's wrong?"Hotaru asked her brow was raised

"Nothing. I just realized how bad I am."I said looking at her eyes.

"Good for you. I hope you continue what you are doing."She said seriously but I believe hat is just one way of making me feel better. Of all friends I have Hotaru was the best. I sit beside her and lay my bag on the floor I look at the back and see Ruka looking at us well actually to Hotaru. He was courting Hotaru for one year already but still no improvement. I smiled at him and mouthed the words Good Morning and he did the same as he replied back. I look at the sit beside him and saw Aya texting maybe texting for Natsume. My heart suddenly felt a little pain.

Sigh

I wish I could stop this heart from beating just because of him….. I look at Aya again and she was smiling again my heart feel like it was pinch by needles.

"Don't look"I heard hotaru said and I did what she just said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was lunch time and I was about to eat with Hotaru but that little sneaky Ruka stole her, oh I hate him stealing Hotaru from me. Anna, Nonoko,Yuu ask me to come and eat lunch with them but I did't accept the offer. I want to look for Hotaru and steal her from Ruka.

I was outside the canteen and now in the park no one was around the only person that I saw was……….

Natsume Hyuuga, he was sitting in a tree, the wind was swaying his hair which made him look gorgeous, I wish I have a camera so I could picture this moment I was crying but I don't know why…..But two thing is on my mind 'Why him?' and 'Why not me'. I wipe the tears and walk to him I sit opposite to him

"Hey."I greeted so that he will realize I'm here.

"You hurt her."He said not bothering to say hi. I tried catching up with him then it struck me..

"OHHHH that I'm really very sorry. I didn't mean to."I said nervously I hate it when he is mad.

"You should thank Aya because if she didn't ask me not to hurt you. Right now I might already BREAK YOUR BONES little girl." With that I started crying not because I was threatened but because of what he said. I'm not scared but it hurts hearing that he would hurt me I like to say 'hey would you at least respect my feelings' but I can't. Tears are now flowing in my cheeks, without another word he stand up and was about to walk away when he said

"Stay out of my sight, you're irritating." BOOOOOOM my heart suddenly ache. I looked at him as he started walking again

"Why?"I asked "Why am I irritating what did I do to make you feel like that?" I asked my voice was shaky. Without looking back he explain it to me

"Everything about you is irritating, your attitude, your actions, especially that ugly face of yours. You are like a bug you're not doing anything but you irritate me that I want to get you out of my sight." That made it my heart was not pinch by needles it was broke it was like a glass that is broken pieces all over the floor. I can't seem to fix it, its just coming back from being broken. It hurts. It was like a building collapsed and it landed to me. I can't do anything but cry and cry.

This Sakura tree was the witnessed of my first broken heart scene with Natsume Hyuuga. All those harsh words were not only heard by me but also by this tree. I looked at it and touched it I promised this tree will also witnessed on my journey on fixing this broken heart of mine……..

**To be Continue…**

**Sorry if it was ugly….**

**Please support and review……………..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rumors and New friend**

It was Saturday today and it is very cold I want to do something, before when it is Saturday I actually went to the mall with Hotaru, but now I want to do something but it feels like my body is so heavy that I cannot stand up, What the heck is happening to me? Is this what broken hearted people actually feel?

I need a distraction so that I could forget it easily, before; I remember my gal friends and I had a topic about broken hearted people. I remember what Anna and Nonoko said that to be able to forget your problems or hurt feelings you need a distraction so that you would forget it. I would need that I think it will work I believe in Anna and Nonoko they are actually expert in this.

What can I do, I can't think of anything. Hmm…. Maybe I'll just walk for a while then look for something interesting to do.

I pick my pink jacket with hearts all over it, my wallet then my keys, and then I went out of the house.

As I was saying it was very cold it's a good thing I have my jacket. I started to walk and walk and walk, but until now nothing interesting to do. I passes by the park there are no people in this park so I think it's better to stay here it's peaceful here.

I went to the tree and sit beside it, I inhaled the fresh air and it felt good.

"Ahhh Wonderful!" I exclaimed, maybe if someone heard me they'll tell me I'm a freak.

"freak." See I told myself so someone will tell me I am a freak if they heard me. WAIT. Did someone actually hear me? I looked at the opposite of where I am sitting and saw the person who said I am a freak.

It shocked me of all the people in here, why is it him? Of all the people, the last person I ever wanted to see is here.

"…Natsume.." I said "What are you doing here?" what the heck why does it have to be him.

"You don't care slut." What the heck how dare him call me that.

"Hey! You know you're below the belt already." I told him I was angry but at the same time I was hurt. First I was irritating because of unreasonable reason, then now I'm a slut.

"Ha. So you're denying it. I saw it no need to hide it SLUT" he actually emphasize the word slut. What did I do now?

"What did I do?"I asked innocently, well I really don't know what he is talking about.

"Yesterday I saw you entering in the hotel with my brother, then after a minute you went out of the hotel with your hair messy and you're wearing his jacket." Oh he saw us, but he was wrong we didn't do it.

"Tsubasa and I didn'----" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because he butted in.

"I wonder if he enjoyed it. I forgot to ask him. But if I was to ask I wouldn't think I'll enjoy it, what's so good about you?" He really is below the belt, super below the belt. Without another word he stands up and was about to leave. I was just looking at him I wanted to say something but it's like my tongue was cut.

"Stay away from Tsubasa he has a girlfriend, don't ruin there relationship just because you want to taste my brother, look for other men who would enj----" Without letting him finish what he said I slap him a really hard slap.

"DAMN you! How could you judge me without any strong proofs?" I was actually shouting at him my head was bow down I can't look at him he'll just say I'm guilty because I was crying.

"I have my pro—" Then again I slap him I don't why but everytime I slap him it felt good.

"What is your proof? That you saw me enter the hotel then went out with my hair messy. You're an idiot. Have you ask your brother what I did? How about Misaki?" I ask my head still bow down.

"I don't have to ask I alrea—" again I stop him but this time I didn't slap him.

"I helped your brother Tsubasa to propose to Misaki. I was the one who decorated the room where Tsubasa propose to Misaki. When we enter the hotel together I checked if everything was okay.. the candles..the ring.. the music.. the food..the flowers..When I was finished I tell him I'm leaving and he just ruffled my hair then thanked me he also gave me his jacket because it was cold I'll just walk going home. There…. That's the story" It was a long explanation,after that I was waiting for him to talk but none. I decide that I'll be the one to start

"You know it hurts…" I stop then look at him I saw his eyes widen maybe because he was shocked to see me crying "You know for a girl to be said that she is a slut it really hurts. I wish you weren't that insensitive not to know my feelings. You know this time I completely absolutely HATE YOU." I Turned around then run not wanting to look back from the guy I used to love, I think I don't need a distraction in that moment I completely forget I loved him it was replaced by hate and irritation.

"How dare him. I hate you Hyuuga."I cried and realize one thing I was foolish enough to love him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It has been three days already after that incident with that brat insensitive irritating Hyuuga Natsume I was actually waiting for an apology from him but I didn't receive any. Actually he was on vacation with Aya somewhere out there; they'll be gone for a week. I wish he would thank me but it would not change anything though, I'll still hate him. Actually my hate and irritation towards him doubled. You know why?

Because now rumors spread that I was actually a slut, and I slept with different guys already. See who wouldn't get mad.

"Hey Sakura Slut actually how many guys have you slept with? Don't worry, me I had 4 how 'bout you?" A friend of Aya asks me, how irritating.

"I'm not a slut." This has always been my line ever since. I stand up and went outside. We wouldn't have classes because of sudden meeting; Hotaru was again stolen by Ruka. That brat the same with his friend.

I went to the same tree where I was first broken hearted, and sit beside it.

"When will it stop? Geez it's all Hyuuga's fault. Damn if there is no law in this world wonder what can I do to them." I said to no one

"So I guess I should thank the people who make the law." A person said while sitting beside me.

"I actually hope they'll make an exception." I retorted not in the mood, I was just angry.

"Hi. Can I sit beside you?" He ask without waiting for my reply he sit beside me then look at me and smile this time I was able to see his face he looks handsome.

"Hello to you too." I said being polite.

"Who are you? I'm Ren Moriyama." He said, I noticed he has a nice voice, but of course I wasn't attracted to him.

"Mikan Sakura. Why are you here?" I asked it's not usual to see a stranger here. Actually I was always in this tree but I never saw this guy hanging around with this tree also.

"Why isn't it allowed." He asked innocently with his one brow raised

"No it's not. You look like you have a problem." I said, even though he was handsome and looks cool I can see something was bothering him.

"You too. You look like you have a problem I'll tell my problem but tell me yours first." I look at him as if asking 'Are you sure' and he just nod.

"You see, because of misunderstanding people believe that you know … ..a ..slut… But I swear I am not. It's all because of that guy's fault."I said to him actually it was hard saying it to him he might get disgusted with me.

"Whoever that guy is he is a bastard, and to those people who believe it they are an idiot." He said smirking.

"You're not disgusted?"I asked then he laughed

"Why would I be? I have no reason to be disgusted" Hearing that made me felt good that made all the unwanted feelings gone

"Thanks You make me feel better, you know. How 'bout you?" I asked I should also make him feel better

"It's nothing really. But can I ask?"he ask me I know something big was really bothering him. "Sure."I replied

"When you look at me, do you think I'm perfect?" I was actually shocked on what he said.

"Actually no. Don't you hear the saying that nobody is perfect?"I said to him then he laughed. I don't know why he laughed

"Good. At least someone believes in that. You know you're different" He said then again laugh

"Why?" I was not asking why he think I'm different. I want to know more of his problem.

"nothing it's just that when other people look at me they'll say I'm perfect they treat me as if I was something that was good, though I know they only want the outside me, they don't look on the inside even my friends are like that. Geez. Because of that I can't even be myself." I heard him sigh he looks really problematic. "I wonder if I am not like now will they still befriend me?" I realized his problem I felt pity how could a guy like him be so problematic.

"Okay. You'll need my help." I smiled at him

"What?" He asked me his brows was again raised

"Since we're both problematic let's escape it for a while. Let's have fun." I suggested. I was waiting for his answer and he just nod so I pull him and then we run. Run away from our problems.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why do we I have to wear this things?" he was looking at the jacket, cap, and shades I gave to him.

"because like what I told you we're escaping we need a disguise so that people wouldn't judge us. You, people wouldn't tell your perfect. Me, people wouldn't tell me I'm a slut."

"Ahh.. okies."t hen he smiled at me a smile that was better than before.

We are already finish dressing up then went to different places. We first went to the park, then to the arcade, then to the bookstore, then to the mall.

We both enjoyed each others company, We both share our thoughts, feelings and experiences. It was like we both have known each other before.

Also because of our disguise no one ever notice us even if we pass by our schoolmate. We both felt nice. At least even for a while I have escaped my problems.

**To BE CONTINUE………….**

**REVIEWS AND COMMENTS PLEASE…….**

**SORRY IF IT WAS UGLY HOPE YOU ENJOY……**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sorry**

It's been a week now after Natsume incident and I haven't even seen him because of his vacation with his girlfriend Aya, if you ask me if I am jealous you'll only get one answer, NO. After hurting my feelings without even saying sorry how could I love him the way I used to, but I think I should be grateful that it actually happened now I don't have to think how I should forget about him. I think loving him is the biggest mistake I ever did in my life.

Geez why am I even think about that stupid guy. Hmm.. It's Saturday again, time passes by so quickly and many things happened. First is with Natsume, Second is when rumors about me started, Third Ruka was again dumped by Hotaru for the fifth time, Fourth Ruka told Hotaru proudly that he will never give-up, and Fifth I met a new friend, an unexpected friend.

My unexpected friend is named as Ren Moriyama, at first I saw him as nobody but as I get together with him I realize I was wrong. Ren has black hair and a purple eyes, he was actually handsome but if he was compared to Natsume I will rank him second, it's not because I like Natsume but because …but because,,,, nothing I just think natsume looks better than him. Ren is a playboy he always hook up with different girls who show interest in him, I actually advise him to stop but this was always his reason "Come on Mikan, it's my only hobby if I stop now I might die because of boredom." What an excuse right. He's so stupid, well actually he was smart, rich, and he is good-looking, athletic. He was actually rank second to Natsume in the most popular boys in school, because of this many people think he was perfect but I don't think so, he lacks something or maybe someone, I don't know why I think of that, but every time I look into his eyes I just felt thinking like that . We are always hanging around together which made me closer to him even though we've been together for only a week, but when I'm with him I felt that I know him for years he just made me feel ..hmmm…. I can't explain.

"Hey why am I thinking about the two of them, I should concentrate in studying or else JinJin will embarrass me again" I said to no one and slap myself.

"Hotaru?" I ask, it was now Monday morning and from what I've heard from rumors Narumi-sensei decided that we will have a new seating arrangement. Many were actually sad about it, and I am too. Oh how I wish Narumi-sensei will be absent for the whole year I don't want to be separated from Hotaru.

"What?" she look at me her eyes holds no emotions.

"Oh Hotaru. I'm going to miss you so much." I hug her and my eye is kinda teary. Oh I love Hotaru so much.

"You idiot, we will just exchange seat." She said to me with a little smile, it's true but even though. "Oh Hotaru.?" I started "why did you dumped Ruka, he was a good boy."I said changing the topic I pity Ruka he was a boyfriend material but why Hotaru can't see it.

"I don't know. I just don't think it will work out." Hotaru said honestly. Oh so that's why but I guess I have a solution to her problem.

"Hotaru come with me later, I'll show you that your relationship with Ruka will work out" I smiled sheepishly, she was about to ask what my stupid plan is but Narumi sensei entered the room. When he entered the room students started to say "Awwwww,…." With that the day starts.

Ruka was now sitting beside Hotaru who has big grin in his face, while Hotaru looks very pissed I laughed at the both of them, but I remembered I was also unlucky, of all the people I should be sited with, why him? Why does it have to be Natsume Hyuuga? Why every time I start staying away from him it was like destiny keeps us pulling together. Why? Good thing they're still in vaca-

"Narumi- sensei sorry we're late" That voice. Now I'm really pissed what did I do to deserve this. It was Aya bowing her head while her hands where intertwined with Natsume. I'm not hurt, and I'm not jealous, because I DON'T LOVE HIM. That's what I believe but why does my heart feel different from my mind. I lock my stare to both of them when suddenly I caught Natsume's eyes, we both looked at each other at that time every small bits of feelings I felt for him returns, it flowed like a waterfall all the hatred was gone and it hurts knowing now that I still love the guy who hates me so much. Narumi sensei was saying something but it's like I can't hear it properly. Suddenly Natsume and Aya separated ways Aya going to the left while Natsume was going to my side. Suddenly I felt my heart beat race. I heard him seat and look at me.

"Talk to you at dismissal." I heard him said but I just look away. What does he want now? Even though I still love him I still hate him for what he did.

It was now dismissal time and was packing my things; I was the only one in the room I asked Hotaru to go first because I want her to prepare already before we go out later. Suddenly someone cough, and then I look at the person. But after seeing the person I just went back to what I was doing.

"Don't avoid me polka." He started breaking the silence era

"And why not, you moron." I retorted already finished packing my things and was about to go

"I'm sorry." He said as I walk to the door to exit

"What?" I asked him am I deaf or did Hyuuga just really said sorry

"I said I'm sorry. Aya told me to say sorry to you, that's why I'm saying sorry." He said keeping his eyes on me. Hearing that brings me different emotions. I thought he was really saying sorry because he accepts the fact that he was wrong but I was wrong he was just saying sorry because his girlfriend told him so. I started walking again almost opening the door when he stopped me

"Hey, where not yet done. I said I'm sorry aren't you going to say anything?"he asked

"What should I say?" I asked looking back at him

"That I'm forgiven." He said seriously

"Why would I forgive you?" looking straight into his eyes

"Are you an idiot, I said I'm sorry you should forgive me." He said, no actually almost shouting.

"No you're not sorry, I'll gladly accept your sorry if you really accept that you did something wrong and that you hurt other people feelings, but you're not Natsume why should I forgive you?" I said, then I was waiting for him to say something

"Ï was sincere" He told me

"No you're not. You're just saying sorry because your girlfriend told you to do so, but what if Aya didn't ask you to say sorry to me, do you think you will be here asking for my forgiveness I don't think so." I said then continue exiting this talk is irritating. Arghhhhh… I just left him there, even though my feelings for him is still here I will still continue my plan I will fix this heart and wait for the person who will love me as I love him.

It was 7:00 p.m. and I'm still with Hotaru, we went to the mall and enjoyed our day. I forgot everything that happened earlier and act as if nothing happened though it was hard. We went out of the mall then I drag Hotaru some where wherein it will help her realize that her relationship with Ruka will also bloom. I continue on dragging her until we stop as we reach the place

"Here is the solution Hotaru." I smiled sheepishly

"Ah fortune teller? Mikan I think it's a bad idea." She said almost turning around.

"Of course not many people went here and they said whatever the fortune teller said was all true. It will help you." I said holding her shoulders.

"Come in you two. I have your answers." We heard a voice that was coming from inside without any hesitations we followed the voice. When we enter the place it was dark the only light was place in the middle of the table with a glass ball and cards in it then suddenly a woman whose age cannot be defined just by looking at her appeared, she was scary really.

"Sit." She ordered us and again we followed her. "Both of you are problematic because of love. Ahhhh…. Young lady…"she looked at Hotaru while her hands were on the glass ball or the cards. "Don't let him go. The man who will love you forever is so close to you and whatever happens he will remain in loving you forever, and I say you are lucky. So don't ever let him go or you might regret it."She said then smiled at Hotaru though it was scary but I didn't mind I smiled at Hotaru as if saying I-told-you-so.

"And as for you.." the fortune teller look at me..

"Oh no. I came here just to accompany my friend" I laughed nervously

"Oh My. You will have along journey until you reach your happy endings. You will encounter many trials."She looked at me, pity can be seen in her eyes

"… You have to decide fast before making things complicated and sacrifice for it will be for the best. Young lady, you're a precious lady to them they'll do anything for you, but could you do the same for them?" She stops then looks at me "but don't worry the man who loves you more than his own happiness will give-up everything for you. And the man who loves you more than his own life will do everything for you." She again looks at me then smile I was a bit confused. What? Is that mean I will not end up as a nun in a convent? I suddenly feel happy at that thought. But one question is on my mind right now.

"When you say the man who'll give up and who'll do everything for me are they the same? Because the way you describe them seems like they are two different people." I asked not looking at her because I was scared "Yes, they are two different people as I say the man who loves you more than his own happiness will give- up everything for you and the other man who loves you more than his own life will do everything for you. Two different people who love the same girl which was you."

I just gulped, what the heck are these true, two guys will love me? Oh no, I shook my head I'm not pretty and attractive why will I believe that? Then again I close my eyes then I said again in my mind 'these is so not true, and I'll not believe this fortune teller though I believe her when she said something about Ruka and Hotaru relationship.'

It was a very beautiful day for the others but for me it was not that beautiful why? It is because I wasn't able to sleep properly last night I kept on thinking about that fortune teller.

I was almost on my way to enter the school when suddenly someone grab my arm and drag me to somewhere, the person keeps on pulling me while I tried to struggle from his hold, suddenly it stops dragging me and I can feel his hold loosen, I looked at the person then my eyes widen. It was a boy no actually boys because they were 4 but I know these guys they were the rebellious type, they were tough and scary.

"Hey." the boy 1 said his uniform was kinda messy just like his hair

"What do you want?" I asked nervously but I was already backing away, when suddenly I bump to something hard

"Not so fast. Little girl." Ugly boy 2 said, these things I know this scene, I'll be ….I'll be raped by these 4 ugly guys. My eyes widen as I tried to back away from him, then suddenly someone grab my wrist very tightly and I winced in pain

"are you scared?" the fat ugly stupid boy3 said. The hell with them asking that stupid question

"We heard you're a slut. We never tasted a slut before so we want to try one, and I guess you're that one." Boy 4 said while licking his lips. Oh no! NO! I tried to push the guy holding my wrist and so he let go then without any second thought I ran I actually left my bag throwing it to the fat ugly stupid boy before. I need help please someone …

"HELP!...HELP!" I shouted please someone, please. I was crying hard and my legs are already shaking. I continue on running when a tight grip touched my wrist which made me turn around and then I was slap.

"Damn you, you deserve that for making us tired." The boy 2 before said that almost shouting. Then he went on top of me then started kissing my neck, while the others hold my wrist so that I wouldn't able to struggle.

"Please Someone HELP!" I shouted, I was crying hard I was scared , while the guy continue on kissing and licking my neck his hand almost opening my uniform, I just closed my eyes "HELP!" this is not a dream, but I wish it is, no one would help me. I continue on crying

"OH SHIT!" I hear one of the boy said "JOHN! Get-up!" he shouted it's like he was giving a warning to one of his friend, suddenly the weight that was above me before was gone, I still close my eyes, I was scared is there another gang who wants to do the same? I heard screams and cries. I got curious I slowly open my eyes, those ugly guys who was very lively before was gone they were now lying on the ground, then I saw a figure holding the boy 2 on his collar

"Please, Stop, I'm Sorry. I wouldn't do it again" Boy 2 said but the mysterious guy just continue on holding the guy's collar it was trembling

"You f***ing b**tard you should have thought of that before." He said then punch the guy which made the guy cry in pain, then the mysterious guy pick boy1 who was lying on the floor then continuously punch the guy. He actually did the same to others which made them unconscious, I was still crying and I am a little bit tired. I look at the boy until he look back at me. Those eyes, his eyes was the eyes of the person who I at least expected to help me

"Na…tsu..me? I said in a low voice, then he walk to me as I tried to back away I don't know why but I also got scared to him.

"Stay away please don't do that.. Please.." I cried while I continue backing away I don't know but I actually also got scared thinking he could do the same. I felt that I stop backing away because my back was already touching the tree. I continue crying as he continue walking. He was so near I want to run but I can't I'm tired I close my eyes and suddenly I felt someone's hug.

"It's alright now. I'm sorry it's my entire fault. And I'm not saying sorry 'çoz Aya told me to do so but because I really mean it. I'm sorry."He said. Natsume said, and that doubled my tears.

"I'm scared I was so scared.. I don't know how to..to…"I can't continue because of my cry

"Shhh. It's alright I'm here. I'm so sorry." It made my heart felt good. Right now I can feel that he was guilty of what happened to me, he was more like blaming himself of what just happened since the rumors was his fault but I don't blame him, right now there is no sign of hatred in him, I just really love this guy so much that I can't bring myself to hate him, and it actually hurts.

Why? Why does it have to be you? Why every time we tried our best staying away from each other or every time we tried to hate each other it seems like there was some kind of thread still pulling us together, making us closer to each other making all our efforts go wasted. Just what this means? But whatever string it is we should cut it already cause if we didn't I might end up falling in love with you more and it hurts knowing you can never be mine because you belong to someone else…

I can feel his hug on me tighten and I continue on crying not only because of the before incident but also because in my heart I can't still let go of this guy, now that he is holding me as if he also wants me, but in contrary my mind says I should stop loving him for it will only hurt me more. It's a decision I should make and I don't think I can decided yet. ….

…

**To be continue…**

**Sorry if it was you know kinda ugly but it's the best I can do… Wish you enjoy reading**

**PLEASE review… it will really help me.. …**

**See you soon…. =)))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Closer**

It was a very cloudy morning and it makes we want to sleep, as I look at the clouds my eyes seems like it wants to close by itself, I can feel it I'm already going to…..sl…ee…p.

"Oi polka." A manly voice said to me I know who it is. It was Natsume Hyuuga after what happened before the almost rape incident he seems like to become kinder to me, and I think it's a good thing right? At least we can be you know at least friends. I keep my eyes close when suddenly I felt a hard poke on my cheeks

"OWWW!" I shouted unintentionally, but because of that poke it made me shout "Geez what was that for? Can't you see I'm still trying to sleep?" I shouted to the guy who I know did it. Yes this is what I mean him being nice to me.

"Mikan Sakura you're trying to sleep?" a voice said from some where, but because I was half asleep I answered that voice

"Yup, and I'm almost dreaming but this guy here woke " I shot a glare to the guy beside me who was now smirking.

"Okay. Miss Sakura DETENTION!" the voice said, I put my head on the table still not in my right mind. Who the heck does he think to put me into a detention, is he even a teac-.

"Oh no!" I shouted as I realize what mess I made myself into "Oh no Jinjin , I mean Jinno- Sensei I was kidding I'm not sleeping I swear no need to put me in detention." I stand up as I bow my head

"Sit down Miss Sakura. Well let's ask Mr. Hyuuga if you really are sleeping. MR. Hyuuga?" He said then I just look straight to Natsume's eyes I was pleading to him to lie but he just give me a smirk

"Yes she was sleeping," he said then he look at Jinjin who was pleased to his honesty "actually we were both sleeping, your lesson is so boring." he said then jinjin actually throw a notebook to Natsume which he avoided "You miss four eyes"

"DETENTION! YOU TWO!" he shouted then he both gives us a glare then he continues his lesson. I can see our classmates almost laughing but they tried stopping for they can also be in detention. I just sigh then glare at the boy beside me who was also the reason I was put into this mess.

"Just great, look what you've done." I said in an angry yet low voice so that jinjin would not hear us

"It's not my fault that you sleep in classes I even help you." He also said in a low voice

"Really I guess you should have lied so that we would not be in detention." I retorted

"Sorry I'm a good kid I don't lie" then he gave me a smirk

"Argggghh. What's with me thinking you're being nice to me?" I said to myself

"I am nice, let's see, how nice you want me to be?" He ask while he lick his lips jokingly, Such a pervert. Doesn't he know he has a girlfriend? It's not a good joke especially when you have a girlfriend, she might misunderstood it.

"Pervert." I hissed then I look at my left then I realize one specific girl was looking at us her eyes was different before, she was actually kinda mad. Is she mad that I was the reason why her boyfriend was in detention? I look at her and I can see she was looking at Natsume, so I look at Natsume but he was looking at the window, then I look at Aya again and I caught her eyes, we both stare each other, her eyes was not that kind enough. I smiled at her at least to ease the tension but she just look away not smiling back. What's the matter? Is she that mad at me?

I heard the bell rang which made jinjin stop his lesson he bid goodbye but before he left he made us remember about our detention. Geez why does math have to be our last subject? Why does even math invented? Why does even jinjin created? I just sigh then pack my things.

"Don't forget detention sleepy head." Natsume said teasingly and I just glare at him

"look who's talking pervert." I said then suddenly I was pushed .

"Oops sorry Sakura. I was just excited to go to my **boyfriend."** Aya said emphasizing the word boyfriend. What's with that? Then I just shook my head then continue packing my things, well actually my ears was listening on the couple.

"What's the matter?" I heard Natsume ask while his girlfriend was caressing his face.

"Nothing. I just missed you. Why don't you miss me?" AYa said using a different tone it was kinda seducing Natsume.

"What's with you today?" Natsume just ask avoiding Aya's question.

"I love you."Aya replied then she kissed Natsume, I was shocked then I started picking my things in a hurry I don't want to see this. When I was already finished I hurriedly walk out to the room and there I saw Hotaru waiting for me.

"Oh Hotaru." I exclaimed "Some thing scary was in there. I have to hurry haha"I tried to laugh as I stop myself from crying then I hugged her, Why do I always have to get hurt? Hotaru hugged me back

"Idiot that wasn't scary it was disgusting. Let's go or you'll be late in detention." I stop hugging her and laugh at what she said. We continue on walking until we reach the room for those who are attending detention

"I'll wait for you outside just text me if you're done." She said looking at her watch

"Oh you don't have to be alone you can go home." I said

"I'm not alone Ruka's with me."She said then I smiled that's great at least Hotaru is also trying. Then I give her a smile which means 'go on he's waiting already' then she starts walking away. I was about to enter the room when suddenly someone grip my wrist which made me look back

"Oh…"I couldn't say anything else.

"Mikan are you alright? I was really worried. I just went to have some practice that morning I didn't expect that would happen. Gosh Are you really alri—" I butted in he was already panicking he looks cute

"Ren no need to worry I'm fine. Natsume help me. Really I'm fine." He was still looking at me as if he does not believe me. Then I give him a big smile so that he could relax a bit, then he just smile back.

"damn that Hyuuga starting that rumors look what happened to you." He said angrily and I just pout I don't want my friend to say something like that to Natsume

"He helped me Ren. I should actually thank him for saving me to those ugly guys." I reasoned up clearing Natsume's name

"Even though. And to those ugly guys I already had revenge you from them."I looked at him curiously what does he mean already revenged, then he get something from his pocket and before he showed it to me he showed me a big grin

"It's not that hard to get you your revenged it's a piece of cake, but you still have to repay me." Then he was holding a picture still holding it trying to hide some part of it. I tried to get it but his hands was still there.

"ren how can I see it properly if you're hiding it." I looked at him then he smirk

"Mikan you should thank me I'm hiding some PART of it because if I don't you might get horny." He said then showed me the picture. It was the four guys and they were all beaten up I can't hardly know them they're faces are full of blood or purple mark, then I know now why Ren was hiding some part of it, they were all naked, and I guess you all know what ren was hiding.

"Ren what did you do to them?" I asked almost shocked

"They deserve it and I just give them what they want." He said then I looked at him I want to laugh on the picture but I also felt a little pity to them.

"Why did you do that? Why do you have to bother doing it?" I asked

"Because I don't want people like those ugly guys to hurt the people who are precious to me. I can't allow them they have to pass my fist first."He said while looking straight into his eyes, I can feel my cheek heated which made me looked away.

"Don't be flattered. Let's say that Hotaru was in your position I'll do the same, I've also grown closer to her though she keeps on blackmailing me." He smirk then I just smile. "And as I say you've got to pay me, so you'll treat me for a dinner." he said as he pull me

"I don't even ask you do to it."I pouted then I continue "And I have detention to attend to." I said which made him stop.

"Detention? Geez what a horrific girl." He said which made me laugh "Guess I am."I said in reply.

"I'll come with you."He said I look at him is he insane?

"You can't you don't have a reason to go to detention."I said but I saw him looking into different directions then I saw him smirk He was now looking straight ahead looking at jinjin. What the heck is he planning?

"SENSEI!" he shouted to jinjin which made jinjin to look at him the I look at Ren and then slowly he put his hands in front of his face and he bent some of his fingers and the only finger that was left was his middle finger, then he grin to jinjin, I looks at jinjin who was very pissed then he shouted out loud "DETENTION!" then he give ren a glare and my jaw dropped

"Guess I already have a reason being with you in detention."he grin then he pull me back to the room.

"You're unbelievable."I said still shocked which is also the reason I let him drag me then suddenly we stop.

"Well..Well..Well.. If it isn't the stupid bastard." I heard Ren said to somebody, then I snap out of my shock and look at the person Ren was talking to.

…Natsume….?

"Well. If it isn't also the stupid ugly fuc**** bastard."natsume said in return his eyes was cold

"TsK… You should be thankful to Mikan right now that she is here or else I've already beaten you up."Ren said harshly

"and for what reason?"Natsume said in a bored tone

"For it is your fault that she was almost raped." Ren replied angrily

"I already did said sorry to her and she accepted it. You know looser you should stop minding some one's else business it's bad." NAtsume replied sarcastically "You really are a fuc**** bastard LOSER." He said then suddenly Ren's grip on my wrist tighten which made me wince in pain

"Oh… so the man who has a psycho, idiotic, fake and whore girlfriend talk, Is your relationship with her is getting better or you're still not enough for her?" I heard Ren laugh then with a blink of an eye Natsume was already holding Ren's collar with his murderous eyes

"Don't you ever describe Aya like that in front of me." He said angrily

"Why? Is there a problem with that? I was just saying the truth."Ren replies coolly. Natsume already raised his fist ready to punch Ren Oh no this must be stop

"NAtsume…Ren…"I started "Please just stop. Please." I said in a low voice What the heck I should do better they wouldn't stop just because I pleaded to them. That was stupid, Stupid me, as I slap myself mentally.

But suddenly I guess I was wrong Natsume let go of Ren's collar then Ren pull me inside the room. They just went into separated ways then I look back and saw Natsume's hand trembling while Ren's grip into my wrist tighten

What the heck was happening I swear I'll ask Ren what just happened….

…

**Well this is Chapter 4…..**

**Sorry if it is ugly again…**

**Hope you like reading it…**

**Please review….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: knowing**

Detention class wasn't that nice it was so boring it's a good thing Ren was with me he just brightens up my life in detention though it was a little bit sad that Natsume didn't attend detention come on me he just had a fight with your friend thinking about that saddened me

"Hotaru!" I wave a hand to her as I saw my friend sitting alone in the waiting area "Wait… Where's Ruka I thought he's with you?"I said as I look around looking for Ruka

"He is before, but I told him to leave first, 'Guess his bff was in bad mood was worried" She explain then I just bow my head guess he really is mad

"Come on Hotaru, Mikan will treat us for dinner she promised me." Ren said grinning at me and I just pout

"I didn't promise." Then Ren and Hotaru started dragging me to some place while I just let them drag me. I should spare some time with my friends first before I worried to Natsume.

"This restaurant was my favorite."They both said in unison then glare at each other

"That's my line." They again both said then they just had a glaring contest I just laugh to my friends then I just drag them to enter the restaurant but Hotaru was very still.

"Sorry Mikan can't come" She told me then I look at her

"Why? You came all around here already. Eat with us." I said looking a little bit sad.

"I just came here because I'm making sure this stupid guy here will bring you in an appropriate place. I was actually having a meeting with Ruka." She explains then I just bow my head, but n a second thought she has a meeting with Ruka they're dating.

"Okay. Just be careful and bring your baka gun in case." I said smiling at her then she just smile back at me, then she look at Ren.

"I'll be watching you." She said, what's with that? But Ren just laugh and Hotaru just walked away from us.

"Let's go."Ren said as Hotaru was out of sight then I just nod.

The place was very simple not many people were eating here because the place looks old but it's really comforting, and the people here are very welcoming they always have a smile in there face.

"This place is nice." I said as we sit in a table for two.

" it's good you like here 'coz the girls whom I bring here before doesn't want this place, there stupid not appreciating this cool place." Ren said and I just smiled at him. Really how many girls did he bring here? "It's good you're different from them, you really are something." He looked at me seriously as if I was a puzzle which made me conscious.

"Hotaru is also like me, you know?" I said not looking at him

"But you attract me more." He replied which made me blush, come on who wouldn't a very handsome guy second to the most popular in school, a playboy n town saying that, who wouldn't feel a little bit flattered, hearing it from him was nice it made my heart run fast.

I was about to say some thing to get me out from this embarrassment but the waiter get our orders. When the waiter was gone my mind suddenly remember something and I guess this was the right time to ask it to Ren since he is involved

"Ren about what happened before?" I ask and Ren sigh

"Oh sorry 'bout that, does your wrist hurt?" Ren asked worriedly but I just shook my head

"Ren what happened to you and Natsume would you mind telling me at least as a friend?" I said to him but he just look down. Do I look like I was pleading him to hear some gossip?

"I was once his girlfriend's boyfriend." Ren started, and I look at him disbelieving he is telling me. And I guess this was a long story. Even before he could speak again the waiter bring our food and I just smile as a sign of thanks. "Well actually I was once his girlfriend's another boyfriend." He continued after the waiter was gone, but I just look at him. What does he mean another boyfriend.?

"Did Aya…?" I can't continue I can't find the words

"Yes she two-timed us. Imagine she two-timed the two hottest guys, the nerve of that pretender." I just look at him he was angry. Does he really love her?

"Do you still love ….her?" I asked then he looked at me his smile was back

"Nope… and I never did love her.. Love was not the right term maybe attracted will be better." He said starting to eat his food.

"What? Then why do you seem angry. Have you ever loved some one truly? Geez here I thought you're not really a bad boy."" I said trying to make things alittle bit lighter and he just laughed

"Come on I may not love her but who wouldn't get mad if you'll know you were two-timed, I look stupid. I may be playboy but I never two timed any girls. And as for your last question, I think I just am in love." Ren said then he looks at me again, oh no blush problem I have to hide it. I just look at my food then start eating it.

"Then…? What happened next..?..." I asked still not looking at him then I heard him laugh. What's so funny about it?

"If I tell what's next you might not understand, So I'll just start from the start. So please don't butt in." He said then I just nod as if saying okay-I-promise-please-go-on."Well at first I thought Aya was a very beautiful and kind girl she was just so different from her friends so I got attracted to her I start showing my affection to her and she accepted me. As I say I don't love her but I was trying my best to really love her because I think she was worth-it to love." He stop then sip his drinks "She made me her boyfriend saying she love me, I believe it I was..hhmmmm..let's say a good boyfriend I stop being a playboy just for her then…" I looked at him his face was sad, angry and self pity "One day I saw her with Hyuuga and they were kissing actually almost making out. Of course I got angry the hell with them. We punch each other like an angry animals while Aya well she was enjoying it, she didn't even dare to stop us. Then I told Hyuuga that Aya was my girlfriend and how dare him kiss her, but to my surprise he also said that he was her boyfriend and they have the right to kiss. We were both shocked we have no idea what the hell was fuc**** happening. We both look at Aya at first I swear she was smiling then after that she just changed her expression and say I'm sorry. If you see her expression you might pity her but we Natsume and I being a cold-hearted person could not accept we were fooled we both leave her." He sigh "Gosh do you still want to hear it, It's very long and I'm tired talking"I laugh

"Please.. Pretty please." I have my beautiful eyes while I pout and I saw him sigh I can see my victory

"and then, I went to a bar and saw her with her friends, and I swear what I saw was a different Aya I have been with…."

**Flashback (REn's POV)**

Aya was dancing like an animal she wears a blue tube as her top it was so small and fitted which shows her belly, she was also wearing a very short shorts which you can see her long sexy legs. She was holding a bottle of beer and she was shouting foul words is that her? Is she that drunk? I hide from the near wall, as I keep my eyes and ears in there group

"Aya, shit the boys were looking at you." Brittany, one of her friends said

"I don't fuc**** care Wooooo" She's super drunk then a guy came to her and hold her waist and with that she kissed the guy hungrily, they parted and suddenly Aya was pulled by her best friend. They went super near to the wall I was hiding which make it easier for me to hear what they were talking.

"Aya.." Sumire her best friend said "what are you doing I heard you're playing with the two hottest guy." She said, she got damned right. Geez… Look what this two-timer girl did she make me look like a fool.

"You got that right." She said almost shouting

"Stop pretending you're drunk when you're not." Sumire said then Aya just straighten herself then smiled. What the she's not drunk it means she was in her right mind?

"You really now me besty."Aya smiled

"What are you planning?" She asked, she was saying about Natsume and I

"I love them both really but if I have to choose I'll choose Natsume. HE was perfect and so hot and of course POPULAR!" she exclaimed I was not hurt really, do I really have a stone heart?

"So you're after the popularity. Aya I'm your besty I don't want you to get hurt. What if they'll know about this? Aya.. You don't need to use some one just to be notice and popular you are already popular." Sumire reasoned out.

"I do love Natsume when I'm with him I feel complete. And nothing will happen to me. And you know me I want more. I want to always be on top I'll do anything just so they'll recognize me." Aya said drinking her beer

"Even though you're just pretending. Aya in front of other people you show them your different you, the not you. You were showing them that you are kind, simple, not a bitch not a whore, why do you need to act? What's the connection of it of you being recognized?" Sumire asked with what she said widen my eyes so this Aya girl was not theAya I think she is

"I'm acting to be like, that's because I want to look different in a good way, being different gives you attention, showing those disgusting traits make others love you I want to be love I want to be the center."

"Aya…. You really are a damn whore." Sumire said "But it's good to know that you really like Natsume don't let him go." Then they go back dancing like an animal.

"" I love Natsume, he's mine, and I wouldn't ever let him go. If some one dared to steal him I swear I'll make her life miserable….."

**End of Flashback )( end of Ren's POV)**

"So Mikan as you see that's the real Aya, I actually tell it to Natsume but he just really laughed at it, saying I was just jealous because I was dumped just for hm and he started calling me a looser, I think he just love that girl so much he was blinded. I told him that he wasn't enough for Aya because the girl he loves wants more. And there we just hate each other. That's the story told you that was long." He finished the story and I was shocked I can't believe it Aya the sweet kind girl was just an act.

"Are you okay?" he asked then I just nod I should thank Ren first and I'll about this things later.

"Thank you Ren for telling me your story."I just can't believe it." I said smiling at him

"Just for you Mikan I'll do anything. But don't tell it to anybody okay?" I was about to say can I tell it to Hotaru then just her "But of course you can tell it to smile and I smile.

Then suddenly a music can be heard and some of the customer started going in stage to do the slow dance.

"Ren, let's dance."I suggested but he just smile at me nervously

"I don't like it's boring." He said in a bored tone

"No it's not it's boring if you don't know how to dance." I looked at him and I saw him cough a fake cough "OHHH… so you really don't know how to dance." I laughed and he glare at me.

"Of course I know it's easy to dance." He retorted feeling uneasy about the topic

"Then show me. Prove it to me." I challenged him and he looked to the dancing couple I look at to my drink and sip a little then suddenly a hand was shown in my face.

"May I have this dance, my idiotic but beautiful friend?" he said but I just laughed and blush a little I accepted his offer then we dance.

He was so not good at dancing he kept on stepping on my feet but it's okay I just helped him learn. The truth is I enjoy it though I was a little bit hurt by his stepping. I love this day I love this time with him. I put my head on his chest while he keeps on touching my hair.

**Enjoy?**

**Is it nice? **

**Sorry if it's ugly…**

**Hahhaha**

**Please review….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Friends?**

I was walking early in the morning going to school and I know how I look now was like an idiot. I was walking straight but I keep on looking into different directions. I just can't concentrate it just feel like someone will grab me and pull me somewhere dark and they'll..they'll….

"HEY!"someone greeted which made me jump

"Shit." I said unintentionally. While the books I was holding fell down

"Geez Mikan you look like as if you see a monster." Ren said as he pick my books.

"Oh it's just you." I sigh as a sign of relief. What's happening to me is this what you call trauma?

"what happened to you?" HE asked giving me my books.

"Nothing." I lied if I tell the truth he'll just be sick worried about me "Why are you here? And walking? Where's your car? You always ride in your good-looking sports car" I looked at him curiously

"It's good to know you're okay. Because I'm a human that's why I am walking." He said in a sarcastic way and I just glare at him I know he knows what I am talking about and he just laughed "I left my car, I got bored always riding on it and I just think It's nice to make a change right?" he smiled at me then a bulb appeared to my mind

"Geez, what kind of excuse, you're just here without your car because you were checking up on me if I were okay, right?"I smiled sheepishly then I saw him stare at me with a smirk on his face

"I didn't know you're smart. How did you know I was checking up on you?" what so he really was checking up on me? How sweet

"I just guess. If you want to check up on me why didn't you just bring your car and give me a ride to school so I wouldn't be tired. I joke and he just laugh

"because if I will give you a ride I wouldn't have much time with you just like now." He said while he look deeply in my eyes which made me blush, Why is he saying those things? "and of course it's like an exercise to lessen that baby fats of yours. NO. Actually it's not baby fats it really is FATS." He laugh then I tried to punch him but he just avoided it "you miss it fat." Then he ran which I ended up running after him trying to punch which ended up me being tired.

I arrive to school early because of the incident earlier rather to walk I ran which made me really tired geez my feet feels like giving up. I look around and no one is in the classroom am I that early? How come I went to school early? Oh right, jinjin warned that if he saw me late I'll go to detention. I sit to my chair and put my head to the table resting it. I'm sleepy I wasn't able to sleep good yesterday because I was thinking all night about what Ren told me yesterday. Natsume? Do you really love her that much that you close your eyes in the truth? What did you saw to her, if she is like that? Suddenly I felt someone sit beside me and I open my eyes tol look at the person

"Natsume….."I said but I can't continue. Geez how should I act? The two of us alone in a classroom. MIKAN act natural, I kept on telling myself

"Polka you're early." He said his eyes were close and his head was resting on the back of his chair.

"So were you." I told him. It's so awkward I can't think straight. How can I befriend him if I can't be myself when I'm with him? I want to know everything about him, I want to be close to him even just friends that would be better. Then a question was appeared on my mind

"Natsume?..." I checked if he was still in the real world or already in his dreamland

"What?" he said after a minute.

"Natsume, why are you being kind to me lately?" I asked then I saw him open his eyes but he just stares on the ceiling.

"No reason." He said in a low voice.

"Natsume, I think I know the reason even if you keep it to me. You're being nice to me because you think you are obliged to after what happened to me, you're being guilty, blaming yourself that you were the one who said I'm a slut which made others that I really am. That's why you think being kind to me is so that you wouldn't feel guilty." I said as I was looking at my fingers, who was actually shaking for no reason

"So what? Can't you just be happy that I was being nice to you? Only few people I treat like that." He said in a bore tone

"I am happy but I'll be more happy if you are really kind not because you are obliged but because you really want to be kind." I stop then continue "Actually I don't know why you hate me so much, what did I do to that made you disgusted in my presence. I actually hated you for judging me without knowing me better."I stop then I look at him as he looked back at me, he looks so serious and I know the next thing I say would hurt my heart because I know in my self I wanted more, but I know no one can grant that wish.

"But even though I hate you I still want to be your friend." I said stopping my tears I don't know why but saying the word just friends really hurt my feelings "Just let me be your friend and let me prove myself to you that I'm not like the girl you believe I am, let me prove myself to you. Can you let me?" I asked I saw his face reaction changed

"I'm a bad friend. You don't deserve me to be your friend." He said while he look to the ceiling again

"But I guess everybody deserves to know one person. Right?" he again looks at me then I raise my hands as a sign of friends, then he just sigh

"Do I have to?" he asked looking at my hands, and I just nod

"It's a contract that we're friends." I said looking tough but deep inside I want to cry. And after a minute he shakes my hand. Our hands touch his hands was smooth and warm, I dreamt of this holding his hands while we walk in a beach, but I guess that will just be forever dream because right now I sign a contract which means

We're just friends..Just friend

No more no less..

**Sorry if it's short..and kinda ugly**

**Please review and I promise I'll update faster**

**Thank you to all…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Friends a.k.a Nanny**

What a tiring day this is, I stretched my arms and saw an ice cream van. I hurriedly went to the van and I chose the chocolate flavor it's so tempting. I can almost drool just by looking at it.

"Yummy!" I exclaimed as I get the ice cream from the cream man.

"This will lessen the problems and pain I am feeling right now." I smiled as I sit to the bench. My head is still aching. Geez that jnjin giving us a surprise quiz look what he have done I got an egg as a score.

Sigh…

Two weeks have passed after the can I be your friend Natsume incident. It actually went well until now I am really glad, he continues on teasing me while I continue on asking him some questions. Thinking of Natsume makes me laugh I didn't know that after all what happened to us we will still be friends. I look around then I notice it was still early actually we had a shortened period because of a sudden meeting of all teachers which end up us being dismissed already. I was alone today 'coz Hotaru went to her mom's office and Ren has a practice for there next competition.

"What will I do now. I still don't want to go home I have nothing to do there." I said to no one then I continue on licking my ice cream when suddenly ..

"Finally found you." A voice close to me said which made me look at that guy

"Nats…." I wasn't able to finish my words when he started dragging me.

"What?" I exclaimed "You drag me all along here, making my ice cream drop which I didn't finished eating which wasted my money, just because you want me to look out for your six year old cousin!" I exclaimed while I glare at the boy who deserves my overreaction

"Come on Polka, it's a favor no one will look after Youichi." He said in a bored voice as he continues on looking at is wastch

"Your rich I'm sure you have maids." I said making him remember that he is rich and rich people have lots of maids

"They're all in vacation." He said and I just look at him as if saying what-are-you-kidding-me-that's-impossible "I want to be alone in the house that's why I asked them to leave didn't expect they'll leave youichi here." He explain and I just look at him

"Why me? Why not you?" I asked then I look at the boy who was just beside Natsume looking at me. I don't hate kids I actually love them but these time it's different what if I did something wrong to this kid and he'll call a police and they'll put me in jail. Geez I'm a stranger to this kid.

"I can't because I have to go somewhere. I chose you because your..hmm…" he stopped and my face suddenly fell I know what he means he has a date with Aya. OUCH. Am I the only one thinking that we are friends 'coz he can't even say it "…..we're friends right? I'm asking you this as a favor." He said in an unsure tone.

"Yeah I told you I want to be you friend not your cousin's nanny. Why can't you just bring him in your date I'm sure she like kids."I said in an I-hate-you tone.

"I can't. Youichi hate Aya and vice versa. Just do it will you no one will do this but you Ruka is unavailable." He said in a commanding voice. Oh I forgot Aya was actually not the girl as I used to know her. According to REn's description to the real Aya she will really hate kids.

SIGH…. I looked at the boy again then I looked at Natsume.

"Go, have fun." With that he ruffled the kid's hair then he just passes by me, he didn't even said thanks to me. Suddenly a silent era was now happening the kid and I just stayed still in our position which made the situation much more awkward. I have to say something.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, and I'll be your nanny today." I gave him a big smile assuring him that I'm not bad and I don't bite. I looked at him waiting for his response but he continue on looking at me as if I was a puzzle

"Are you like that stupid girl, ugly?" the little boy whose named as Youichi said.

"Whose stupid girl? And ugly?" I ask then he sighs

"Stupid girl is Natsume's girlfriend Aya while ugly is Mikan Sakura."he said seriously. He is cute.

"Hey don't call them like that they have names. That's ba—" I stop wait something's wrong "Hey I am MIKAN SAKURA. You little. I'm not that ugly am I?" I asked the five year old boy who was smirking. He really is Natsume's cousin

"Stupid. Your looks are tolerable." This kid really is unbelievable how can he say words like that in his age. AMAZING. I pouted to him as he went near me then holds my hand which made me smile.

"Let's play." He said and I tighten my hold in his hand as I let him lead me to the place we are going to play.

It was now almost evening and I am really exhausted, playing with a kid really is tiring. I looked at the boy who was now resting as he watched which made his face a little bit annoyed.

"Youichi what do you want to eat?" I was in the kitchen looking at the refrigerator of the Hyuuga's made me dizzy. There are so many.

"Apple." I heard him reply. Just an apple of all the possible delicious food he can eat just an apple. I get an apple and close the door. I washed it first then went to the boy, as I give him the apple.

"Youichi where is your parents?" I asked as I sit beside him

"Don't know. Don't care." Geez have a little bit attitude problem just like his cousin

"are you close to NAtsume?" I again asked I want to more about him.

"Yes, very much." He said then bite the apple.

"Then why do you hate Aya? Your cousin loves her very much." I asked again curious while he changed the channel really annoyed to

" 'coz she's fake and doesn't deserve Natsume." He again said

"Can't you at least call Natsume in a respectful way you talk as if you're in the same age?" I said as he looked at him "well I guess your cousin just like her so much." I said again looking at the T.V

"Natsume doesn't love her that much." Youichi said which made me look at him, I want to ask what does that mean but I guess I already ask too many question.

"Do you know how to bake a cake? Ugly." He said which made me pout.

"Yes, little brat." Then he smirk

"can we bake? I want to experience it." I looked at him and he was kinda excited

"Sure. let's start" I said then we went to the kitchen

It was now past six as Youichi and I was still starting baking, we had wasted so much time just by finding the different tools and ingredients needed in baking.

"Okay first you have to measure the flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, and the other things that needs to be measured so the cake will taste better."I explain to him, while he just look at me do things, he just watched me and some times assist me with little chores because of course he is still a five year old boy.

"What're you doing" a voice said from the kitchen door which made Youichi and I looked at the person

"NAtsume!" Youichi shouted excitedly as he run then jump to Natsume which he caught in time. "We're baking." He said as they walk to me

"Baking?. Do you even now how to bake polka?" he looked at me in a disbelieving eye which made me raise my eyebrow

"Of course I do. I'm good at this." I said then I saw Natsume put Youichi down on the counter and he went to my side.

"I'll help."he said trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Okay. Is this also your first time to bake?" I asked and I saw him nod, so that's why they're excited . I gave them a big smile

"Geez you two both rich yet don't know how to bake." I said grinning at them wherein they just both rolled there eyes

"Don't be to pr-" he started but I just gave him the measuring cups and the flour "What will I do with this?" he asked looking at the things I gave him

"Duh. Measure it. Look at the instructions on how many flour you need just follow the instructions so no problems will happen" I said in a commanding voice while I went to Youichi

"You little guy mix this, this is the icing to be put in the cake just mix it and never stop mixing it, so that air will not go inside it, okay?" I gave to him the bowl containing the icing and a mixer.

"What are you waiting for lousy guys, GO do your job."I said looking at the two who was looking as if they don't know the world. 15 minutes have passed and I checked on the two

"NAtsume mix it properly so that the sugar would be not just be in one place." I ordered him then he just glare at him which made me laugh nervously, and went to Youichi

"Youichi, don't taste it all the time. Have you even wash your hands?" I said. Oh gosh I look like their mother.

"Mommy Mikan." I heard youichi said as he smiled at me.

"I'm Nanny Mikan not mommy Mikan." I corrected him as I look at him seriously

"Mommy Mikan." He again repeated.

"Youi-" I was about to say when NAtsume stop.

"Hag just let him be, he never felt calling someone as a mother. His parents was always in abroad so just let him have pity." NAtsume said and I look at Youichi he was smiling.I sigh

"Okay call me mommy but if you're true mommy was back stop calling me like that okay." I said then he just nod "back to work." Then I walked to the stove checking the melted chocolate. I mix it when suddenly I felt someone beside me

"What?" I asked Natsume.

"Just checking if what you're doing was right." He said as he looked over the melted chocolate I was mixing

"Of course I'm doing ri-" Suddenly he put his finger on my mouth, then I tasted it,it was the icing

"Geez, what was that for. I told you stop tasting it all the time" I told him but he just put out his tongue on me.

"Daddy Natsume." We heard a little voice said that we both stopped then slowly we both looked back at Youichi

When we look back at Youichi I saw him grinning at us "Mommy Mikan and Daddy NAtsume." He said which made me blush. Oh shit what was this kid saying does he know that I like Natsume that's why he is teasing me by this, I looked at Natsume and I swear he is not in a good mood. Of course he is in a bad mood first his cousin who is close to baby brother doesn't like his girlfriend but he likes a stranger like me. . I can feel it he doesn't like it.

"Okay I think we can already put this in the oven, so that we can finish this thing. Right guys?" I snap out trying to change the mood. I went to the oven and put our undone cake inside it. "Okay we just have to wait. And I think it's better if I first get some fresh air. It's kinda hot here, don't you think." I said to them but it seems like I was talking to no one. So I just decided to leave them and went outside. The truth is I don't feel hot it's just that I need an excuse to be outside; this day was becoming very, very, very unexplainable, I wish I had just go home than to experience this things. I can feel my heart feel pain knowing that Natsume hate that thought of me being his wife but in contrary I kinda like it. Am I that addict to him? It's hurts just thinking his angry expression earlier, he hates it, he still hates me, he still can't accept me.

SIGH…..

"Are you finish thinking?" someone ask I don't have to look who it is that voice was very familiar to me.

"I'm sorry." I said though don't know why I have to say sorry when I didn't do anything wrong.

"there's no reason for you to say sorry." He said but I didn't reply anything to him then I heard him sigh "About earlier, I already talk to Youichi and he wants us to play as his parents. Since he never experienced having one, so just for today would you please act with me." He finished then he sigh again

"Ahmm…." I started but I really don't know what to say

"Can you just agree to that plan?" he stop then look at me, while I looked at him like saying IMPOSSIBLE "Don't get me wrong. Youichi is very important to me I like him to be happy, and if this makes him happy I'll do it for him." I was speechless, I am really lost. Don't they know I might like this idea and get my hopes up that someday this will be true? But ….But if it's for that kid I'll do it. Just because I have also grown to like that kid I'll do it.

"Just for today, okay?" I said which Natsume just nod.

As we wait for the cake we first watch a movie which was I really ended up by humiliating myself by screaming and holding to both guys' hands. We watch the movie the grudge which we didn't finish 'coz they feel sympathy for me and the cake is already cook and we already have to design it.

"Youichi put some more chocolate in this part."I said to Youichi who was enjoying designing the cake. Natsume was also designing it while I just look at the two of them, they are happy just by this simple doing they felt happy. I don't blame them baking makes me happy too.

"Natsume may I borrow your phone?" I ask and Natsume look at me curiously. "Don't worry I'll not read your messages." I said then he just rolled his eyes and get it to his pocket and gave it to me, then continue on his previous work. Where is it, I scan his touch screen phone, and saw something I hope didn't see, it was there photo kissing each other, I can see it just by looking at this picture, I can feel and see they really love each other. Again, I saw another picture and I can say It's a masterpiece. This picture was makes me hundreds, thousands, millions, billions jealous to Aya. They were in paradise they are flowers, birds and the glowing light of the sun and they were outside in a small house and Natsume was holding Aya's waist his head resting on Aya's shoulder while Aya's hands was holding Natsume's hands in her waist while the other hand ws on Natsume's face and on the house they were some kind of banner saying

"Forever. Aya and Natsume."

My heart again felt a sudden pain and suddenly I remember I was his friend I should be happy that they were thinking that they would last forever I should be happy for them, for him. I looked at the both guys and I can feel they are enjoying it. Seeing them like that makes me smile.

"Hey guys, smile." I said as I took a picture of them using Natsume's phone

"Mommy wants a picture of Daddy." Youichi said as I look at the picture, I surprise them it was almost called stolen shot but why does it look like they prepared for this picture. It's so unfair.

"What're you doing?" NAtsume ask, his eyebrows raised.

"You've got to have something to keep to make you remember of your happy times in the past." I explain as I took of a picture of youichi decorating the cake

"What?" Natsume ask

"You don't always do this things right? So you'll miss these times, so you need something to look at and make you remember it, and just by looking at those pictures bring you back to those happy moments and it will make you feel good." I said then took a picture of the almost finished cake.

"No need for that, idiot." He said as he looked at the take then I took a picture of him.

"Of course you do. If your sad just look at these picture and it will make you smile. When you are in happy times you should always take a picture as a souvenir before you go on, so when your in dark times come just look at it and say 'See, this dark times was nothing I have more time enjoying than being sad.'" I smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes as if saying weirdo.

"Come on closer, you two I'll take you a picture." I said and Youichi follow what I say and he gets closer to NAtsume and they both raised the cake and they noth hold still while I took the picture.

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

I have get many pictures of them. I wish they could remember me in this times.

"Mommy, Daddy I'll take a picture of you." Youichi said and I just shook my head

"no ne-." No need I was about to say that but Youichi pull me closer to Natsume which made us closer together. At first we both looked into each others eyes but after that I just broke the eye contact

"Mommy closer to daddy, Daddy closer." Youichi ordered with a grin in his eyes, even before Youichi could click the capture button Natsume put his hands on my shoulders, which made me shocked

"Natsu-" I started but he just look into my eyes and I tried finding the reason why he did that but his eyes was so deep I can't find anything. It's so mysterious and I just can't get him. But I guess he just did that just to make Youichi happy, I looked down feeling the pain in my heart but after that a hand cupped my chin and I was again locked to Natsume's eyes.

"Natsume." I said, for it was the only thing I could say

"Thank you." He started then stop "Because you're my friend and you help me a lot I'll tell you something I don't tell to others." He said which made me raise my brow he went to my ear and say the word that my heart suddenly stop "Your beautiful." what the hell was happening was this part of the plan? How could he act so good? I almost believe it. Natsume Hyuuga you really are mysterious.

**Guys hope you enjoy…**

**=))))))… =)))))**

**Please review and review….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Away**

"AHHHHHHHHH" I exclaimed as I stretch my hand in the air "What a beautiful morning!" I again said today was Saturday and today's weather is very beautiful, this calls for a jogging early in the morning. I never like jogging, it's never my hobby but I woke up so early and have nothing to do, and of course it will help me forget all the things I am thinking right now. I went outside my house wearing a blue jacket which has printed number 29 on the back and a plain blue jogging pants and lastly my blue rubber shoes. "Geez, I really am blue today, haha." I laughed in my outfit as I put my hair into ponytail, and then I started my warm-up then started jogging.

I was almost passing the park when I saw a familiar face which made me stop.

"Re….." I was about to shout Ren's name when I suddenly saw him talking to a girl, a very beautiful girl. She has a blonde hair and her body really is heaven. I am jealous how can the fit of her body looks like heaven while my body….. I look down at my body and I saw I was nothing compare to that girl. "no wonder Ren tease me fat." I said and I raise my fist and I swear I am going to jog every morning and will not eat many. Then I saw the girl look so sad then Ren holds her shoulder but the girl just slap Ren's hand then she ran away. What the hell happened? I walk to Ren as I saw him seat under the tree.

"Ren." I said to let him now I was there. "What happened? I just saw a girl ran and she looks like broken." I ask as he look at me then smirk.

"Why ask many question about her, you jealous?" he ask with a smirk which made me laugh nervously

"Don't joke. Geez just what happened. I felt sympathy for the girl when I saw her ran." I said then he just look at me, and sigh

"The blonde ask me if I can be her boyfriend again. And of course I said no, then she just got angry." He explain and I just sigh so that was his ex-girlfriend who can't get over him. What's with him that girls can't resist his look? Why is it that I can't see his stupid charm? Is something wrong with me?

"Why sighing, I think your relief that I rejected that girl which gives you a chance to court me." He again joke as he smirk which I ended up rolling my eyes at him. There he is again with his stupid jokes.

"Of course not. I feel pity to that girl really. And I am sighing because I am thinking what's with you that girls go gaga over you?" I explain to him the reason why I just sighed and he just nod as if agreeing to what I just said

"I also ask that question. I also wish that you were one of them though. Who will go gaga over me so that it wouldn't make my life harder and miserable." He said then I looked at him What? I really don't get him some times

"What's the connection of me not being gaga over you to making your life miserable slash harder?" I again ask but he just laughed

"Your so stupid really" He said then he stands up. As he give me his hands to help me stand up.

"Am not stupid, you are stupid and a bad boy making beautiful girls cry." I said as I reach his hand and he just laughed

"She may be beautiful and so much sexy but I prefer girl who are simple and FAT." He said and I just looked at him.

"You don't get what I just said, don't you." He asked which made me look at him curiously.

"I did. You said you prefer simple and Fat. Good luck in searching." I said as I stretched my arms, "Oh. Before I forgot I already have to go I have to clean the house and go shopping. I have to go." I said as I look around but when I look back we was so close to me which made me step back and accidentally step on something which made me fall but it was a good thing he was fast and pull me up which made our bodies touch together, it was so close which made me blush.

" 'Am sorry." I said as I look away from him. Geez I sometimes hate my clumsiness.

"I don't think I have to search anymore, 'coz I already found her." I heard him say which made me look in his eye he found her?, who is that girl? Why didn't he tell me who she is? I push him away from me and smile at him

"If your ready to tell me who she is I'll just be here waiting. I have to go sorry again." I smiled and wave goodbye to him.

I finished cleaning the house which leaves me to the only work I've got to do today and that is shopping the things I needed. I take a fast shower and change into decent clothes and went to the market.

I get a cart and walked to place where my feet, eyes and instinct told me to go.

I was walking to the junk foods place, and I suddenly remember the blonde girl earlier her body which I totally envy. I want that kind of body. I just pick few junk foods and go away from that place I might get tempted.

I have to go to meat section, I need stocks already because my stocks are almost gone. I was looking to meet when I accidentally push my cart which bumped to the person beside my cart.

"Gosh I'm sorry." I said as I bow my head not showing my face because of embarrassment.

"Really polka, are you stalking me?" I heard the person said, I know that voice, I know that Nickname.

"Natsume? What is the rich, arrogant guy like you doing in a market?" I ask him in a shocked voice

"Am I not allowed? And I need to buy things we need" he explain in a bored tone which made me remember Of course he was here because he sent his maids away because he wants to be alone but his cousin was left with him, Oh yeah stupid me. I look at his cart and it has many expensive meat, fish, chickens, and sea foods. What do I expect from a rich guy like him.

"You buy many. But do you really know how to cook?" I ask as he looks at me as if examining my outfit.

"I don't know how to cook." He said which made me shock I look to his cart again he bought so many yet he doesn't know how to cook.

"Then who will cook for youichi and you? Remember you don't have maids?" I ask him again and then I look at the meats again.

"Ruka." He replied Oh he really is a man with tooooooooo many words, I said in to my mind sarcastically. Which made me remember….

"But Ruka is having a vacation with Hotaru, ahmm. That's what I thought." Then I heard him say SHIT which made me look at him maybe he forgot that his best friend plan for a short vacation with Hotaru, now who will cook for them "Aya, she can cook for you." I made him remember but it didn't lessen his temper

"She hates cooking. She never cooks" he said in his angry voice Oh… He looks pitiful and I suddenly saw a vision of Youichi he was so thin and Natsume was forcing him to eat uncooked food. No… poor kid…

"I'll teach you how to cook." I said out of the blue which made him shock, which made me shock. I didn't mean to say that I was about to say 'then ask for a cook to cook for you'but those word just slipped from my mouth.

"Okay." He said then he looked back to the meats but I swear no actually I am not sure but I think I just saw him smile.

"Okay." I just repeated.

….

We end up shopping together where in I just wish I didn't because I swear it was the most annoying time I ever had.

"Polka.. why are you wearing Polka dotted undies, aren't you too old for that? " see I told you it was the most annoying time I ever had, every minute, every second, every time he always tease me.

"Polka…Polka…" He called but I didn't mind him he'll just keep on teasing me, I saw a girl in our age or older than us passes by and I swear she was looking at Natsume. The moment I am with Natsume I felt very conscious because every girl we passes by look at natsume as if he was a yummy food, while they look at me with a dangerous aura which made me look like I was a disgusting dessert. GEEZ his charm is activated. Then I saw the girl look at me with the same aura. "Hey.." I heard Natsume said but it's not like it was for me. Is he talking to that girl? I didn't look back I just listened. "Do you know that this stupid ugly girl is wearing a polka dotted undies?"Then I snap out and look back as I glare at him how dare him embarrass me to other people and tell them I wear childish undies.

"How dare you! You stupid, arrogant, ugly, disgusting, cold hearted, pervert, uncharming, ugly, stupid, disgusting…ahhh…hmmm…" I can't say anything more I lack of words. He is a man who doesn't deserve to be called ugly. Then I just saw him smirk

"What nothing more to say to describe me idiot." He smirked then I looked around no one is in this section except the two of us.

"You fooled me." I said then laugh but he just look at me as if saying you're weird

"Why laugh? You really are weird." I just laugh again as he gets pass by me.

"Why did you did that?" Ï asked as I followed him

" 'coz you're not giving any attention to me, I hate it when your avoiding me" He said in a low voice as if saying it to himself, but it's a good thing I have a good hearing. So he hates it when I'm avoiding him. I just laugh as I overtake him then he looks at me and I just smile at him.

"Let's play a game, first one to go in the cashier will be the winner, the one who loses will treat the winner." I suggest to him

"So childish." He said and I just pout, It's not childish it's what you called being cool and when I started walking again suddenly he ran. "I have no intention on loosing to you POLKA." He shouted then he ran fat and I smiled then I ran after him. I realize it is childish, but I don't care I also has no intention of loosing to him.

We are finish shopping and was way back to my house because I'll teach him how to cook. We are just walking since he suggests it so I just agreed.

"What do you want now? Since you won because you cheated." I said in an annoying voice because I can't accept that I loose in our game earlier.

"Easy polka. I have to think it deeply. I want you to get bankrupt with the thing I want you to buy for me." He said in a proud voice.

"Oh really? Don't be too proud you just won because you cheated." I said in a matter of fact tone but he just smirked.

We stop on my house and I welcomed him as he just stands in the front door as if examining my house.

"Just sit. I'll just change in comfortable clothes." I said as I went to my room. I suddenly heard my radio open it was in FM which I heard the speaker spoke then he played the song titled "Your love is my Drug" I pick a shirt with piglet and Winnie the pooh as a design then I pick my shorts but not to show off. I also put my hair into a messy bun, and then I went downstairs.

" let's start." I said as I saw him rest in the couch, then suddenly his eyes widened. Why did his eyes widen? Did I forgot to wear my shirt? Short? I looked down on myself to check. I sighed in relief good I was wearing both. "What?" I asked then I heard him cleared his voice then he was back to himself

"You really are childish." He said as he pointed to my shirt and I just rolled my eyes then I went near him and pull him to stand up and to pull him to the kitchen. I suddenly feel the electricity as I touched his hands but I just tried ignoring it and suddenly I feel his hold into me tighten which made me blush 'Mikan just friends.. Just friends.' I told myself

"Natsume!" I shouted as I saw that the garlic and onions are already burned. I ran to the stove and close it. "Geez I told you always check on what you are cooking, look what happened, poor onion and garlic." I shook my head and I can feel that by now he was rolling his eyes. "Go, cut some onions and garlic again." It was already our third time and there was no improvements. I looked at him and he was damn serious. Suddenly I saw something wet in his eyes and he just groan.

"Damn this idiot thing I'll kill you!" I heard him said to the poor onions and I saw him chop it very hard. I laugh and I went to the sink and wet my hands then I went to him. I cupped his chin for him to look at me then I put my wet hands to his wet eyes for it to lessen the pain and I swear I don't know what I was doing. I continue on putting my wet hands to his eyes and he suddenly touch my hands and I stop which made me look at him while he look back at me, he still holds my hands as he put it on his cheek. Then suddenly I snap out what am I doing? I step away and get my hands from him and get the garlic and the poor onion and put it inside the frying pan

"Here checked this as I get the pork." He walked to my side and get the pork as I started marinating it and he continue on listening but sometimes I get conscious for I sometimes feel him looking at me. But I continuously teach him how to cook.

"What do you call this again?" he asked as he sit beside me, we finished cooking and I told him to eat what we cooked since it's already lunch time

"It's Adobo, a Filipino food. So how's it?" I asked but what we cook was really good I was happy that I have a good student.

"Fine." He said in a short reply. I just look at him as he continue on eating

"It's fabulous not just fine. Bring Youichi some, okay?" I said Youichi was with Ruka, who was now with Hotaru. For short Ruka uses Youichi to impress Hotaru. Geez boys, I don't understand them. I started eating but I eat in a different but cool way. I uses my hands in eating

"What're you doing?" I saw his eyes widen which made me look like a monster

"Eating." I said then I get back to eating but I can feel his eyes on me "What?" I asked feeling a little bit embarrass "This is how some people in the Philippines eat, try it." Then I smile

"You're really unbelievable." I heard him say as he continue on looking at me

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said then he was about to say something but I stop him by putting some food into his mouth using my hand and I just laughed as he stares at me. I saw him put his utensils down then he put his hands in his plates and mimics me. This made me smile seeing he was kinda having a hard time at the same time enjoying it.

"Told you its cool." I said then suddenly I saw him looking at me and I looked back again I was lost the only thing I heard was the music from the radio and my heartbeat. Why is he looking at me like that? Why am I feeling like this? This feels like as if we are so away from the real world. It's as if we were the only one here and everything just stops. Does he also feel this?

**HeY GUYS…**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

THE ONION THING IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT.. WELL I'LL EXPLAIN IT… WELL IF WE CUT THE ONIONS SOMETIMES OUR EYES BECOME TEARY BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT IT USUALLY MAKES OUR EYES IRRITATED.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

I'll give a sneak peek to the next chapter

"Sakura!" someone shouted at my back then I look at the person. Geez what now?

"A…Aya?" I said kinda not sure, Aya was in front of me she looks like as if she had just fight with someone her face cannot be paint. Is she angry?

"I can see that you are getting along with my boyfriend" she started and I just nod

"We are friends. I think so" I said looking at the floor I feel uncomfortable around her

"Friends? Are you kidding me? Natsume hates you." She said in a teasing tone while I just winced with what she just said. Natsume hates me but that was before, I think?

"Let me just tell you Sakura, Natsume hates you, he'll never want to be friends with you…..

**That's for now…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Warning**

'Okay this test was very easy.' I told myself as I have this smile in my face. We are having a surprise test in English and it's a good thing that I was able to study this lesson yesterday. I look around and I can see my other classmates having a hard time on it. I looked at Hotaru and I saw her finished and already day dreaming. I bit my lips Oh how I want to laugh that first time in my whole life I was able to be prepared in a surprise quiz.

"idiot. Don't be too confident with your wrong answers." The boy beside me said which made me grunt. He really knows how to ruined my happy moment

"Shut up. I know my answers are all correct." I said in a low voice for us not to attract attention

"Oh really well, all your answers are different from mine." He said as he rest his arms on the back of my chair. I glare at him How dare him.

"Then maybe all your answers are wrong." He can't just tell me that my answers are wrong when I know it is correct. He is not that smart. WAIT. He is smart. I looked at him and I can see that he is serious. MAYBE. "Really?" I ask him then he just nod. I looked back to my paper and recheck it. Nothings wrong, I think. Shit I now doubt all my answers.

" Number 1 should be letter A." He said sharing his answers to me. I looked at him and smile

"Geez. Thanks for sharing your answers Natsume." I get my pen again then change my answers.

"Number 2 should be letter A also." He again said and again I followed him. He really is nice, helping me to pass. Natsume keep on telling me the answers while I keep on changing my answers. Well he is smart, I believe him.

"Okay class, times up, time for checking." Our English teacher announced which made my classmates groan, at the same time I finished changing my answers and exchange paper with Natsume.

"Okay. As for number 1 the answer is letter C." C oh I can feel it I'll pass this test I looked into Natsume's paper He is correct it means I am also correct. I looked into my paper and saw him circling it. WAIT.

"Hey how come I have letter …A?" I looked at my paper how come he is correct while I am wrong, since he let me copy shouldn't it be we should have the same answers. I looked to my paper again and saw that my previous answer was letter C. I looked at Natsume my eyes full of annoyance

"GOTCHA." He smirk. That annoying smirk. This annoying NAtsume Hyuuga.

"hey you still mad?" The cheater beside me asks me. But I just glare at him wherein he smirk "Hey not my fault that you believe me. It's your fault not believing into your answers" He said which made me really angry

"Not your fault? I believe you I was about to have a perfect score when you didn't trick me. PERFECT SCORE for the first time no maybe second or third in my whole life but you…you….ruined that moment. I hate you. You clown!" I shouted at him as he just give me a smirk

"Clown?" he ask me. "Yes a clown you are like them you always trick people and…and….." I answer almost shouting. "And what?" He smirk knowing I can't say anything "And….and….YOU LOOK LIKE THEM." I said as I smile seeing that he was kinda pissed to what I just said. Imagine Natsume Hyuuga a handsome lad being compared to a clown. I laughed and stuck my tongue to him and walked away from him.

I was walking in the corridor feeling happy on the reaction of Natsume when suddenly a hand holds my wrist which made me look back

"What?" I said changing my happy smile to annoyed one.

"clown huh?... You'll pay me for comparing me to a clown." Natsume said as he let go of my wrist and he smiled while I just grunted why I will have to pay just because of that simple thing. But before I could ask him he just walked away but I can see that he was smirking. I looked at him till he disappear then suddenly

"Sakura!" someone shouted at my back then I look at the person. Geez what now?

"A…Aya?" I said kinda not sure, Aya was in front of me she looks like as if she had just fight with someone her face cannot be paint. Is she angry?

"I can see that you are getting along with my boyfriend" she started and I just nod

"We are friends. I think so" I said looking at the floor I feel uncomfortable around her

"Friends? Are you kidding me? Natsume hates you." She said in a teasing tone while I just winced with what she just said. Natsume hates me but that was before, I think?

"Let me just tell you Sakura, Natsume hates you, he'll never want to be friends with you. I know this because I am his girlfriend I know everything about him." I winced again what is she saying "I don't know what Natsume plans but I know he was just using you to make his life entertaining. I am saying the truth Sakura He is just toying you when he is already finish using you he'll just hate you again and tell you that you are disgusting BITCH." I looked at her while she looked back at me She was scary "so Sakura I tell you, STAY AWAY from my boyfriend. I don't want to see you near him again" Is she saying that because it's true or just because that's what she wants "…..Of course I'm saying this for your own good." I looked at her again should I believe her? But again I remember Natsume and the contract (shake hands) that we made. We are friends and I believe in that.

"I'm sorry Aya. I can't stay away from Natsume when there is no reason too. It's not that I don't believe you but because I also believe in Natsume. Also we had a contract that we are friends so I guess I can't just stay away from him because we both agreed to that contract. That contract means that we are friends and friends believe each other. So I'm sorry." I smiled at Aya asking for her understanding but she just look more angry than before.

"Well the let me give you a warning then." She said in a different tone an angry and scary voice. Wait a warning? Is she giving me a warning because she thinks I'll get her Natsume ….. that thought made me sad and angry. How can she thinks of me like that

"Aya… do you trust Natsume?" I ask my voice was now strong and not scared

"Of course darling he is my boyfriend." She replies in a fake sweet voice. She's already showing me her true self I guess.

"Well if you trust him then there's no need to give me that warning. Because if you trust him you will not doubt what he do or who he is with because you know he will be faithful to you." I said and I saw Aya's eyebrow twitch and then she slap me.

"Don't talk to me like that honey. Your messing with the wrong girl. I trust Natsume but not you, so my warning is for you to stay away from Natsume or else I'll make your life miserable." She said which made the hair on my neck stands. I turn around trying to leave her because this might lead to something more. But even before I could turn around Aya grip my wrist very hard her nails digging in my skin, then I saw her raised her hand and was about to slap me when…..

"Try hurting her again and I swear I'll forget that you are a girl" a person said stopping Aya's hand from slapping me and pull me away from Aya's grip. I look at my wrist and there are small bruises due to her nails

"Ren..?" I heard Aya's voice change it was now frightened. Her eyes widened

"Oh yes it's me darling." Ren said I can hear his voice sounded with disgust. Ren look at me then his hands touch my lips then suddenly I winced in pain I touch my lips then I feel that it's wet then I look at it and there is blood this must be from the slap I receive from Aya earlier. I can feel now the pain it hurts. I saw ren's face hardened and he looked back at Aya then hold her wrist I can see that he was holding it tightly because Aya suddenly winced

"Now lemme be the one to give you a warning. Try hurting her again and I swear I'll make your life and face miserable." Ren said almost shouting good thing there are no students in this place already.

"Ouch Ren let go it hurts." Aya said pleading to Ren. She was hurting already but it seems like Ren couldn't hear her pleading. I hold Ren's back and tried shaking him

"Re… REn…stop." I said to him but I guess my strength is not enough to wake Ren. I again shake him when….

"Aya..?" A voice from a distant said and all the three of us looked at the place where we heard the voice.

"Natsume….?" Aya said she was again tense. Natsume? Oh no another problem. It was silent then suddenly I saw Natsume's face changed to being murderous I guess he saw how ren grip to Aya's wrist tghtly which hurts his girlfriend. N a blink of an eye Natsume was now holding Ren's wrist as if saying to let go of Aya's wrist.

"Don't touch me." ren demanded then glare at Natsume but Natsume didn't bulge "I said don't touch me." He shouted letting Aya's wrist go then punch Natsume. The reaction was the same Natsume punch him back and then vice versa I looked at them both then I can feel a tear fall down fro my cheeks. They have to stop hurting each other. I looked at Aya but she was busy looking at her bruised wrist. I look at the boys and their fist are already raised running in each other. Almost short distance. Stop

"STOP!" I shouted as I ran in the middle. I close my eyes I'll be punch….

…

TIk Tok

Tik TOk

…..

When I can feel the time I open my eyes and realize they already stop, both fist is already near my cheeks.

SIGH…

I hold there both fist and put it down "just stop." I again said then suddenly Ren pull me closer to him and hug me.

"Geez don't do that when boys fight stay away. What if I wasn't able too stop it. You IDIOT!" He shouted feeling angry at what I have done.

After a minute he stop hugging me then look at the other couple who was looking at us. Both faces are annoyed

"Tell your fuc**** girlfriend not to hurt Mikan again." Ren said then he hold my wrist and was about to drag me when…..

"Polka, are you okay?" Natsume ask in a concern voice. I look at him and I saw his face he was sad and angry, I think.

I nod to him and then Ren drag me away from that place.

**Yow guys…**

**Sorry if this chapter is not that good…**

**Please give me some reviews because all of your reviews inspire me to continue this story….**

**To all Stricter than my parents reader:**

**Guys I know you might be angry that it's not yet updated but I hope for you guys to longer your patience because some problems occurred. Some chapters of it that I made in advanced were deleted accidentally by my sister. So that's why I have to do it again. Don't stop in supporting that story just wait a little longer and I'll be updating it.**

**Thank you very much.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Truth**

"ouch..Ouch…OUCH!" Ren shouted in pain as I treat the wounds from his face. I was angry at him that's why I really want him in pain to realize that fighting is not right. "Mikan do it with a little bit care." He suggested while I just glare at him

"It's your fault. You should not just fight him. Look what happened." I said angrily finishing aiding his wounds.

"It's his fault I told him not to touch me but he didn't listen." He murmured

"Geez ren grow up." I said rolling my eyes how come they are so immature or maybe this is really what boys are. I am not good at boys I don't get them some times my only friend before that is a boy except Ren and Ruka is Yuu and he is sometimes…hmm…. Soft he is just different from these boys. I was deep in thought when suddenly Ren touches my cheek.

"Does it still hurt?" He ask with concern. 'Nope not anymore." I lied I don't want him to worry about me but actually the truth is that it really hurts it feels like Aya's hands was attached to my cheeks. Ren remove his hands then he sigh

"why sighing" I ask as I look at his sad face

"Mikan…" He started then look at the sky "I just have this one question and I want you to answer it honestly…" he again stop and I saw him close his eyes he looks bothered and sad. I nod my head whatever that question is I swear I'll tell him the truth "Do you like that bastard…..I mean ….Hyuuga…." he continued then I gasp how did ren know? Am I that obvious? He again open his eyes his fist was close it was like it was shaking. I look away and started

"Am I that obvious?" I answered. Suddenly I heard him sigh again

"Why him? What did you see to that bastard that makes you like him?" he said in an angry voice. His jaw clenched and his fist is shaking. What's happening?

"Ren you're shaking are you okay? Did I say something that makes you mad?" I ask in a worried voice

"just answer the question mikan." He ordered. Actually I don't know what my answer really is that is also the question that was still unanswered

"**why do I love Natsume?"** I thought what really is the reason that I love him? I don't know why but as soon as I saw him I just feel some love and until now my love for him is still here.

"I'm sorry Ren that's the question I also ask myself and haven't found my answer." I explain while he continue in shaking, I touch Ren's face to calm him down then suddenly he look at me for a short period of time then he rest his head on my shoulders. I can feel his warm breath touch my skin.

"Now I really hate that bastard." I heard him said. Why? Why does he really hate Natsume? "Mikan he has a girlfriend." He said out of the bloom I was actually startled at what he said. Why does everyone reminds me of that I know it already

"I know, we're just friends nothings wrong with that I guess." I said defending myself.

"For now how about in the future just forget about him." He told me as he touched my hair. I sigh

"I already tried that but I can't. Nothing will happen we're just friends' period." I said in an unsure tone. What if what Aya said about Natsume just using me what will I feel? What will happen if that really is true?

"Mikan..Mikan… You stupid.. But still I guess it's too early to give up right?" he ask me. He removes his head from my shoulders and look at me "right? Tell me it's too early to give up" I looked at him and he is waiting for my answer. What is he talking about? Without knowing I just nod my head and he just smiled.

I ask Ren not to give me a ride because I have to go somewhere else and he agreed. The truth is I just want Ren to rest he looks so tired.

I was near my house already when I saw a figure leaning on my door. Guess it's a good thing Ren didn't give me a ride or else there will be round 2. I walked to my door and get my key from my bag. I saw the person look at me and sigh. What's with sighing really people? The person stands away from the door to give way for me. I unlocked the door and open the lights.

"You gonna come i-" I was about to ask if he wants to enter but he just pushed me away and enter my house then I saw him sit on my couch. Really very respectful to the owner of the house. I went to him and sit beside him "Why you here?" I ask and he just look at me.

"You 'kay?" He ask me back and I just nod at him I saw his eyes look at my wrist with some bruises because of Aya's nails his brow twitched

"it's nothing." I told him as I hide it by covering it by my hand. Suddenly he looks annoyed then I remember Aya. What happened to her? Did they had fight because of me? I don't want that.

Then I looked at his face and I notice theirs a bright red hand mark the same with mine and I assume Aya must have slap him also. She must have been angry at me that much wherein she brought out her anger in Natsume.

"Natsume…." I started. "…If I am becoming the reason why your relationship with your girlfriend is mess right now. Guess we should just stop being friends." I said as I look down I don't want that I'm happy becoming his friend. I'm already accepting the fact that we are just friends but seeing him hurt and sad because makes me feel guilty

Sigh.. I looked at him as his eyes were locked on mine

"I'm sorry." He said which made me look at him. What the it's the second time he said sorry to me and moreover he didn't do anything which needs to be sorry.

"What?" I asked as I heard him sigh again.

"Aya, she is not what you think she is." He started as I listen to him "I don't know the reason why she did that to you but I'm sure she has a good reason." He stop, then he looked away from me. NAtsume is just defending Aya he was saying sorry in behalf of Aya. He was lowering his ego just for Aya. OUCH. That's the one thing I can say. Aya must have not told the reason why she attacked me; well I also have no intention to tell him.

"You don't have to.. you know say sorry. I understand her." I said which made him look at me again his eyes were wide as if I just said something wrong.

"You understand her? You're not mad at her." He asked in shocked

"yup…" I nod "Well we girls are like that you know so I'm also sorry if you know I bring problems to you guys. Sorry. But don't worry I'll try helping in fixing this problem." I sighed I know I have told Aya and myself that I would fight and protect this friendship I have with Natsume but everything's not in order I have to fix this I don't want Natsume to be hurt.. "NAtsume.."I started again after a long silence "Tell me the truth.." I touch his sore cheeks which I assume was done by Aya "Did you two have fight?" I asked trying to stop my tears.

"It's nothing, and it's not your business." He said coldly which make my heart hurt more. Is it wrong to worry for the guy I like? I can feel the silence it's disturbing what should I say? What should I do?

"yup you're right." I said and I smile at him as I look in his eyes. I want to say it's not my business but really I was the reason why they are in this state because I'm so ambitious, because I want to be closer to Natsume because I'm so selfish thinking of myself and not others. I only think my own happiness, AYa she must have been having a hard time trying to get back Natsume's attention to her. It's all my fault that Natsume is not having time with Aya his girlfriend. I'm selfish I hate me. "It's not my business but I'll still help in fixing things to bring things just like before." I smile at him a sad smile I have decided I'll stay away from him not because I am a coward but because I was strong enough to fix things for him, he must have been hurt when his girlfriend and he fights.

"Don't worry you don't have to try yourself to like me anymore." I laugh sheepishly and I saw him raised his brow he must have not understand what I have said. But I know if he found out that I will start staying away from him he would like it since from the start he doesn't really like me anymore it's just me who push myself towards him. I look at him again as I saw the unaided bruises I stand-up and went to the kitchen to get the first-aid kit there. After a minute I went back as I cupped his face to look me he must not have the time to aid himself since he went here to say sorry in behalf of his girlfriend. He was startled at my touch but I didn't mind him I just continue on aiding him. Then suddenly Ren's image appeared to me he was hurt which made me shrugged I looked at Natsume as he look back at me then I push a little harder my fingers to his bruised face which made him twitched in pain.

"What the fu**!" He shouted and I just laugh

"Never hurt Ren again." I smiled and was about to continue curing him but before I touched his face again his hand touches my own and suddenly I feel something in my stomach it's a weird feeling I don't know it feels like there's something inside it tickling it.

After we looked at each other I can feel his face nearing to mine which made me gulp.

What the heck I want to move but I was frozen he continue on nearing to me as I tried myself to move. Suddenly an image of Aya appeared which made me shocked. Without thinking I pushed Natsume away which made me stand.  
"I think I'm finish you have to go home Aya must have been waiting for you." I said in a low voice.

I can feel the heat in my cheek even though I don't know what he was about to do just the fact he was so near me makes my heart jump. I saw him shook his head then he went outside not bothering to look back at me.

I sigh

Today was the last day I will be like this with NAtsume….

I'll try my best to stay away from him for the sake of his happiness for the sake of everyone's happiness…..

**Hello guys…..**

**This chapter was not that nice…But don't worry the next chapter will be worth it…**

**^All of you might be saying "I hate Aya, she a *****" but I'll give you some idea ….some thing happen before… and that some thing made her life miserable…. if you are wondering what it is well just wait for the other chapters to come… **

**^To those people who loves Ren .. well let's see… but another idea not all things he say is true but I don't say it's a lie… also he's a coward..**

**^To Natsume's team … well…. What can I say he's a pervert… and also a man who likes to take advantage….**

**You might all wonder now so if you want to know all the truths just tuned in….**

**Till next tym**

**REVIEWS people.. **

**Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11: First kiss**

"MIKAN!" Anna shouted at me.

It was lunch time and I am eating with my friends today but I guess my head is still wondering around.

"Yes?" I ask at anna who looks worried

"Are you okay honey?" Nonoko ask in concern and I just nod.

"Okay back to the topic as I was saying when he was kissing me it feels like everything stops and the only thing you feel and see was him." Anna said her voice full of excitement and love "he was my first kiss, his so sweet those lips I wa-" Anna was day dreaming but was stop by Yuu

"Come on Anna you don't have to tell us in detail what you and your boyfriend did." Yuu said nervously but Nonoko seems like she didn't agree to Yuu

"Of course she has to tell us in detail." Nonoko said "Then what happened next? Was he a good kisser?" Nonoko ask excitedly

"Yes of course he is. At first I don't know how to react then…" Anna continued but I don't want to listen anymore. I looked at Hotaru who was busy eating but I know she was listening to the conversation

"Hotaru how 'bout you? Did Ruka and you kiss?" I ask then suddenly Anna Nonoko and Yuu look at Hotaru who was startled by my question. Silence.

"OH MY GOSH. Hotaru come on share us. Is he a good kisser?" Nonoko ask excitedly at first Hotaru was silenced then she smiled at us.

"He is." Hotaru said. Oh my best friend already experienced her first kiss with a good kisser. I smile as Hotaru shared to us what happened and how the kiss happened. We all listen to her story and we all exclaimed about the first sweet kiss she had experienced.

Wonder when will I experience it.

"Don't worry Mikan you wouldn't end up in a convent." Nonoko cheered me up as I realize that I was the only one in our group who haven't experienced being kissed

"Yeah. Nonoko's right. All you have to do is to wait." Anna said and hotaru and Yuu followed on cheering me up.

"Mikan I heard a rumor that you and Ren Moriyama are dating." Yuu sad randomly which made me shock

"where did you get that rumor?" I ask raising my voice what the heck.

"Everywhere. SO it's true then?" Yuu again said and I just laughed

"Of course not, REn and I are just friends." I told them still laughing

"But it looks like Ren likes you."Anna said putting her hands in her cheek thinking

"Ren do likes Mikan. She just doesn't know it." nonoko said as she put her hands on her mouth which looks like as if she spill a secret.

"Of course not. Ren always teases me. Ren and I are just friends period." I replied

"No need to fight with this idiot don't expect she knows it. She's dense." Hotaru said which made me pout. Which made my other friends laugh.

"BOO!" I heard someone shout at my ear which is really loud. I looked at the person and glare at him

"REN!" I shouted and he just holds my hand and drag me

"Guys I'll just borrow her." He said as he wave a hand to my friends.

"Where are we going I still have classes." I said as he drag me then push me inside his car. I followed him as he enter the car.

"where do you want to go?" he ask as I glare at him "Come on just for today." He said almost pleading I sigh.

"Okay. It's your treat right?" I ask and he just smile as he nod.

"Okay." I smiled back.

"Are you sure in a carnival?" REn asked as he looked at his surrounding

"Of course. Haven't you been here?" I asked

"I've been here once with a date and when we ride to one of the rides she puke at me. Because of that I hated carnivals." I laughed imagining his expression when his girlfriend puke at him

"Why you laugh?" he ask annoyed

"Nothing just imagining you being puked by a girl." I said, he was about to say something but I just stop him by pulling him enter the carnival.

"Let's ride there." I said excitedly but he just shrugged

"You sure that's the place where that girl puke at me." He said in a disgusting voice and I just laughed

"I am not like her." I said pulling him. I saw him feeling uncomfortable and I just laughed. The ride will almost start.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted after 2 mins the ride at last start. "Woahhhhhhh!" I shouted harder holding Rens hand tightly. I look at Ren and he was so calm or maybe just trying to hide his fear this ride will leave your heart in air which will made you shout. The others keep on shouting while I looked at the boy trying to stop his shout.

"REN! Shout" I said a little bit louder for him to hear me.

"What?" he ask

"I said shout it will make you feel good." I said in a louder tone but he just looked at me. Then I shout as we are in the air again "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This is so good. After a while REn also shouted

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" WE both shout while raising our intertwined fingers in the air.

It was past 7 and we are still in the carnival and I swear I am so tired. We went to different rides which makes my heart skip my chest. At least Ren also had fun

"I am so tired." I said as I stretch my hand. Sudenly Ren laugh

"You might not puke at me but you almost rip my clothes." He said and I look at him then laugh I remember us entering a horror house and I really hold to Ren's shirt tightly I was pulling him faster so that we will go out of there. I was really scared.

"Sorry. Guess you hated carnival again" I said still laughing at his almost rip shirt. But I admit even though he's shirt is like that or even when his hair is a mess he still looks handsome. I remember the girls looking at him and almost flirting at him, smiling and winking. It disgust me.

"I don't think so. I really love carnival now." He smiled and I smile

"What's with the change of heart?" I asked him but he just look at me then in a blink of an eye…

He's kissing me, Ren's kissing me. I can feel his soft lips in my own lips after a second he tried deepening it. I was shocked not knowing what to do. Ren just stole my first kiss. He was my first kiss. I can feel my cheeks warm and I suddenly realize what they said. When you had a first kiss you would feel like as if earth stops revolving that everything stops, also if you had your first kiss you would want more. But why is my first kiss different. I can feel that everything stops but I don't feel that I want this kiss. I want to stop this kiss.

I pushed Ren away from me and realize I was crying. His eyes widen and the same with mine I looked at him but after that I ran

Ran away from the guy who stole my first kiss…..

Yesterday's happening is still fresh in mind the kiss, my first kiss; my almost best friend stole my first kiss. I think I am the unluckiest girl ever lived first with Aya and Natsume then now with Ren. Now I have to avoid those three, I know there's no reason to avoid Ren, geez it's just my first kiss, and he just stole it of course I would get mad. Argghhh.

….Thunk…

My moment was stop when I bump to someone. Without looking at the person I bump I bow my head as a sign of sorry.

"I'm sorry, really sorry." I said in a low voice, I'm not in the mood today when the person didn't respond I go back to the opposite direction and started wondering again. I was about to take my third step when suddenly a person holds my wrist.

"Hey, what's wrong with y-." I shut up as I saw the person holding my wrist then I sigh. Now one of the three person I tried to avoid was here.

"Hey.. bad mood polka?" Natsume said and I remember Ren. I frown then I remove myself from Natsume's hold then walk again without answering him. Also my plan is to avoid him. But before I walk out again he hold my hand again

"What's wrong with you?" he asked almost annoyed

"No what's wrong with you?" I said in a loud voice I told myself so I am not in the mood. I saw him twitched then I remove his hands again then I glare at him. But before I turn around "Don't come near me again and don't follow me ever again. Okay?" I almost shout good thing some of the students are busy doing something to mind us. I started walking again good thing there's no interruption again. Suddenly I felt someone bump my shoulders intentionally. I look at the person then I glare at him

"I told you not to follow me and not to come near me." I said with an annoyed voice then he looked at me with a smirk

"Don't feel so high of yourself I'm going to my class." He said then he walk two steps ahead of me. Great just great I forgot we are in the same class and of course seatmates. Arrrrgghhh.

I slow my steps so that he could go ahead of me but as I slow my steps he would also slow his which will make our distance lessen. Right now he is just two steps ahead of me. What's with him today? Suddenly another person who I avoid today appear I saw Ren looking at me his face was full of sorry. When I saw he was walking to me I suddenly shrugged and ran which I know made me look like an idiot I bump at Natsume and I heard him curse but I don't care. Right now I don't want to see them.

Classes was the same one word BORING, and actually very tense. If you ask why two reason. First, there is this boy who is sitting beside me named Natsume Hyuuga was looking at me all the time, he was not glaring just looking at me and sometimes gets my attention by doing things that he knows will get my attention. Example during math we are having a self study and I answered one problem but it is so hard then suddenly he grabs my scratch paper then started teaching me which made me shock, he didn't even tease me. Second reason, Aya, Natsume's girlfriend was glaring at me as if cursing me. It gives me goosebumps.

It was now our break and Hotaru and the others are went ahead of me because I was asked by Narumi sensei to get some books from the office and leave it to the room. I was walking to the corridor carrying the five big books I got from the office Narumi sensei said he will used this later well I don't care already I'm still not in the mood.

"Mikan!" someone at my back shouted at me which made me stop and look at the person. I swear that person made me frown. I hate hm

"WHAT?" I shouted showing I was still angry.

"Look.." he said putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I just did it. I'm really very sorry." He explain his eyes didn't show any tears but it looks like he wants to cry.

Sigh…

"I'm angry you know that. You just stole it." I said as I sigh again right now as I look in his eyes I can't feel angry at him I can say I am mad but as soon as I look in his eyes all those anger and hatred was gone in a snap.

"Mikan it's just a kiss." REn said which made my eyes widen.

"just a kiss? Well Ren I tell you we girls are different from you guys. We girls want our first kiss to be with the person we love, not like you guys who always feel contented with any know just a moment ago I don't hate you anymore but now I hate again. GOODBYE." I said as I stomped at his feet then walk away. Just a kiss? For him it's just a kiss.

"Mikan wait I don't mean that. I'm sorry really sorry Mik-." He bump at me as I look back which make the books fell. I rolled my eyes. Great. just great.

"Ren I am not in the mood I'm sorry but can we just talk someday." I said as I started picking the books Ren also help in picking the books.

"Mikan do you love me?" He suddenly ask out of the blue. I look into his eyes and I feel the emotions flowing in it.

"Ren, you know I love you you're my friend." I said as I heard him sigh.

"You love me as a friend only, I get it." He said in a sad tone. Did I saiy something to make him said? Shouldn't he be happy that I told him I love him as a friend? Doesn't he know that it means I'll treasure him?

"Ren did I say something wrong?" I asked as we both stand-up

"Nope. Well Mikan I'm sorry I won't bother you ever again. I know you hate me." He said then he look me at the eyes his eyes full of pain. Suddenly he hold my hands and put it in his chest

"I.. I….Lo…." he stopped then he touched my cheeks and kissed me on the cheeks then he near into my ears "Goodbye." He said suddenly my heart feel pain I don't know but as he said goodbye my heart suddenly ache. Is he leaving me alone for forever.

Ren turn around leaving me alone as I watched his back I suddenly feel the tears flowing in my cheeks why does it feels like as if he's going to leave me forever, I don't want him to stay away from my life. I just need time for now but I don't mean him to stay away from me.

Without thinking as he walk away from me I let go of the books I was holding and ran after him and hug him from the back, I hide my face in his back I know I will wet the back of his shirt but I don't care I just want to hug him. I feel his warm hands touch my hands.

"Are you leaving me? I said not today I didn't say you'll leave me forever." I said "Don't go." I continued almost pleading. Suddenly I heard a laugh

"What's with you?" he continue as he face me and start wiping my tears "Who the heck said I'm leaving you for forever?" He asked

"You said goodbye earlier." I said still crying I was kinda annoyed because here I am crying while he keeps on laughing

"I said Goodbye, it means only for today not for forever you said you want time right? Geez.." he laugh as he hug me and I hug him back. I swear I don't know what I am doing right now. "Why you crying?" he asked

"Because I thought you'll leave me I don't want that." I said and I smile "Don't scare me again." I said then laugh

"I'll help you carry your things." He said and he pick all the books I fell and I fix my hair after he pick the books he holds my hand and was about to walk when suddenly a hand grip my free hand and push me away from Ren.

I close my eyes because I was scared that I might fall.

"What are you doing?" I heard the familiar voice said but this time it was angry hard and cold "don't you know PDA is not allowed here." He said I opened my eyes and I realize my face was in the guy's chest. I looked up and there I saw his hard face

"Natsume?" I muttered then I suddenly backed away but he still holds my hand

"since when did this school have that rule?" REn ask eyeing Natsume's hold in my hand.

"Since today." NAtsume said in a cold tone he first glare at REn and the next thing I knew I was being dragged by him. We turn left to the corner I notice we are about to enter the school's parking lot.

"Natsume… where are we going?" I said trying to get free from his hold but he didn't reply. He open the door of his car and push me in and then he went to the driver's seat. He was starting to revive the engine and I remember we still have classes. First things first I have to escape here I was about to open my door when it automatically locked I looked at him as he glare at me then he started driving.

**Guys I really am sorry if it's not that nice..**

**Please guys review so that I would have an inspiration to continue….**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: HE's not in love with me**

"you know … instead of me being here why don't you just ask Aya to come with you." I ask in a fake angry voice. We are at the mall. If you ask why, he said this is my payment for losing in our game last time when we are in the market and for calling him a clown. I was acting as if I am pissed well I really am but of course I still can't lie to myself it feels good if you and the person you like are together. Alone! It's like we're dating. Of course on my own perspective

"She has practice. She has no time for me." He said. Before we went here he was so angry then suddenly when I ask him what's the problem he said nothing then his mood suddenly changed as we find ourselves inside the mall. I know I told myself I would stay away from him but he is the one who keeps on bugging me it's not my problem anymore.

"You're his boyfriend. Do something." I advice. But he just shrugged

"We are walking in hours can't we just rest for a minute or so?" I ask it's been 2 hours since we left the school grounds. I was annoyed a bit but what can I do these already happened guess I better enjoy being with him.

"Don't like." He said in a short reply. I hate him his reply was always too short. I was trying t make a decent conversation and yes he really did cooperate when you ask him something he will answer yes, no, maybe, do, don't, whatever, stupid, GeEZ. Though it was like that it's still nice to be with him since there are times he will be the one to ask me question it feels like he wants to know me more.

"Hey can't you reply a little bit longer to show that you have this what you so called effort." I said pouting

"I don't like Polkadotted panty idiotic girl." He said then he smirk I glare at him but he doesn't seem to be afraid so I was about to reply when suddenly my eyes saw something

"Ice cream!" I exclaimed like a little child. I hold his hand and drag him there.

"So child like." He said but I didn't mind him

"One chocolate." I smiled to the boy who was like the same age as ours. "how about you Natsume? My treat." I asked he looked at me then pointed to the vanilla flavor I pout can't he just say it? "and one vanilla flavor." I smile again as the boy smile back at me.

"Okay one vanilla and chocolate." He said as he wink at me. My smile faded but his didn't. I suddenly felt Natsume's hold tighten.

"Here." He said as he give me the ice creams. Our hands touch suddenly a piece of paper was in my hand together with the ice cream. I was curious what that thing was but I have to pay first. I get the money from my wallet as I reach it to him. He again hold my hand and I suddenly pull away "Sorry 'bout that." He apologize and I just smile.

He return to me my change when I realize "Mister you give us too much. I bought two ice cream." I said but he just smile.

"it's my treat to you since you're beautiful." I suddenly feel the hair at the back of my neck stand "Don't forget to call me. I'll be waiting." He said. Call him? Suddenly it got me the paper was his number I just shrugged ready to run away but suddenly Natsume stops me. He get the paper with the boy's number and crumpled it in the face of the boy

"So disgusting." He said as he threw the paper from the boy's face "This girl has no intention on calling you BASTARD. Don't try flirting with girls it's not suited for guys like you." He said as he threw a deathly glare then he drag me away from the boy.

"geez that was scary. It gives me goosebumps." I said as I lick the ice cream.

"It's your fault flirting with a guy." He said and I pout. He's in a bad mood again Mood swings is another word to describe Natsume

"I'm not flirting." I said then I lick at the ice cream. Suddenly I saw a couple walking hand in hand they were so sweet hands intertwined laughing to something stupid whispering to each other. I'm jealous I've dreamt of that and guess what Natsume was part of that dream.. Suddenly I realize we are walking with our hands intertwined I suddenly blush. It felt nice but I remember it's a wrong thing to hold a guy's hand who has a girlfriend. I tried removing my hands from his at first he didn't allow it but I say…

"Hey it's Aya." I said. And then he let go of my hand as he look around looking for Aya "just joking." I said feeling a little bit sad he just let go of my hand just hearing Aya's name he let go off me. Isn't that what I want? For him to let go of my hand but why does it hurt?

Silence..

Silence…

Silence…

"ne .. NAtsume why haven't I see you and Aya dating? Except the day when I took care of Youichi because you have a date then after that nothing. I mean I always see you in school together but sometimes it feels like you two are strangers." I said I mean that thing really makes me curious they were so close, they both love each other but I haven't see or heard them dating or maybe they want it to be private. But Ren told me Aya wants attention so badly so if they had a date I think the whole school will talk about them. ALso when I look in Natsume's eyes I sometimes feel lonelinees, his incompletion. He didn't answer me for a second then he reply

"We're both busy." He reply in a very short reply again

"mind explaining?" I ask I know I'm invading his private life but I want to know

"sigh You're naughty" he said and I just grinned "She has no time she's been always busy with different things. When we are at school it was only our time to be together after that nothing else happen." He said without emotions that's sad. I remember that Aya must have been busy because of the cheering and some dance competition I heard this year we will have a lot of competition, and it was said that the cheering competition will be different since the competition would be international already.

"that's sad but I guess it's still good that you two keep your relationship stronger." I smiled. And I realize he was deep in thought

"Really? But I'll tell you sometimes not all you see is true." He said

"Do you love him?" I ask suddenly, You stupid I said to myself

"She's important to me" he replied, is that the answer? Well I believe Natsume love AYa

"Don't worry just give her time to finish things." I said encouraging him "Then next time she'll be the one you'll invite next going to the mall."I smiled

"I don't think so. I'm happy when I'm with you so I guess if I want to go to the mall it will be you whom I'll invite." He said which made my heart melt "since you also make my day complete." He said in a serious tone I can feel the hotness I am feeling in my cheeks I look away from him and I sigh as I make myself remember 'don't expect too much'

"you know…." I started again breaking the silence so it wouldn't be awkward "Sometimes you make me feel as you like me." I said jokingly to lighten the mood. I was waiting for him to laugh or something but I never heard anything. If I'm right this time he will be saying 'dream on polka.' Or 'stupid your so full of yourself' I stop from walking since I realize he stop walking "NAtsume are you mad? I was joking dude." I said smiling nervously. He walk to me his face was so serious.

"But what if I am? What if I do like you? What would you do? Tell me your answer" He said which again made me sigh and bow down.

"Natsume what is this topic? I guess it's my fault let's just stop this ok-." I wasn't able to fnish what I was about to say because he butted in

"I'm asking you a question just answer it." he again said which made me think there's nothing wrong with the question it's just couldn't answer that yet what will do if that happen? What will happen? How about Aya? Aya …. His girlfriend…. I've decided my answer but I don't know if I can do this if I'll know that he likes me. I smile at him

"If that happens…. I'll stay away from you….I think" I said that was an absurd it was a disgusting answer. I saw him frown

"why?"he said

"because…" I turn around so that he wouldn't see my almost crying face Oh how I wish you'll tell me you love me but that would all make things more complicated "Aya…" I said the only reason why I would do that if that ever happen and I know that he understand what I just said

"Then I don't like you, and don't worry it wouldn't ever happen coz I love my girlfriend." That made it. How can he be so stupid. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Doesn't he know that answer just broke all my dreams, and hopes. Doesn't he know I already know that I've seen enough proofs but why does he still have to rub it in my face. Hearing it from his own voice coming from his own mouth it hurts.

"hahaha…" I try my best to laugh naturally "Of course it wouldn't happen. Do you think I'm expecting that to happen? You wish pervert. hahaha" I face him I'm trying my best and luck not to shed one tear in front of him and guess what it works but deep inside I feel so tired so worn out.

I told myself so not too expect too much because all the unwanted feelings I felt before all come back but this time it's much more painful. Too painful to handle to a girl like me.

**To be Continue..**

**Guys if you want to read the next chappy PLEAESE REVIEW!**

**Hahaha..**

**Thanks for all the support and I promise I'll do my best ..**

**Just wait for the upcoming chapters because more secrets will be revealed….**

**Especially about the before relationship of AYa Natsume and Ren**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I told you so**

It was pass six already and Natsume and I was on my way home. NAtsume volunteered on giving me a ride, I tried to pass the offer but he was so persistent so I just gave were both silent, me because I was so depressed because of the happening earlier. He was silent because I don't know why.

"why so silent?" He suddenly ask breaking the silence

"nothing just tired." I said with a double meaning, it's true I am getting tired. The car turned around the corner and in a few more seconds we stopped in front of my house. But….. There was someone in my doorstep frowning and giving us a deathly glare. We both went down keeping distance to ourselves. I am not in the mood with this.

"Aya. What are you doing here?" Natsume ask his girlfriend who was now fixing herself. We both stop when we are face to face to her Natsume went by her side and was about to kiss her on her cheeks but Aya pressed her lips on his lips. I got more irritated the heck I know what she is planning. Natsume back away and frown.

"It's getting late you better go home already." I said breaking the moment they were having. NAtsume nod agreeing to my suggestion but Aya did't seem to agree.

"Come on guys….Sakura" she started in a sweet tone "You make me wait here for hours then you wouldn't invite me inside your house." She looked at NAtsume who was looking at her curiously "and I bet my boyfriend would be happy." She said in a angry tone.

"Aya what are you doing here by the way? Let's just go home. I'll give you a ride." Natsume replied

"I was here because I want to see you, After practice I look for you but you where no where to found so my guess is that you are with Sakura and guess what I am correct. Oh I am so good. Cheers for me." She said sarcastically which made me rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess now that you saw him and your together already guess what you can go now. Cheers for all of us. WhoooHoo. Clap clap."I said mimicking her sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and look at Natsume "I am tired." I told to him. My bad mood was back and I know if they will be here in any more minutes this night might not end good. With the jealous, fake, angry and furious Aya plus me who is in a bad mood equals to disastrous night.

"Aya let's go home." He said pulling Aya with him to the car but Aya was stubborn. NAtsume was already pissed I can feel it.

"I don't want to unless Sakura ask us to chat a little inside her lovely house." She said I sigh this wouldn't get us anywhere. I open the door and enter my house till I turn to my two guess

"be my guest." I said then turned around. I did this so everything will stop already.

"So I guess this is the place where my boyfriend usually hangs out ha." She said looking around her face frowning as if saying this is the disgusting place she have ever been.

"actually your BOYFRIEND does not usually hang around here." I said emphasizing the word boyfriend

"Now AYa you already had a fast chit chat inside her house let's go now." NAtsume said breaking the tension

"Why do you want me to leave already? Are you going to do something with her?" She ask raising her voice. The drama.

"WHAT? What the heck are you saying?" Natsume ask he was really angry. I understand him. He was accused to be cheating to his girlfriend even though he's not that's why he must be feeling angry.

"Shut up Natsume I know everything I just look back for a second and now I'll see you with this slut." She again shouted, Now I'm feeling angry really, every second, minute she stays in my house I am feeling angry is this what you call bitter? But I don't care how dare her call me slut. I hate her guts.

"Aya watch your words. Let's go." Natsume put his hands on her elbows and starts pushing her but even before they can get out of the door Aya slap NAtsume.

" …'the fuck." Natsume muttered angrily he glared Aya I saw Aya shrugged and she walk away from Natsume as if feeling the deadly aura Natsume was releasing.

"I'm not yet done." She look at me her voice kinda changed it was now filled with fear she went to me "I don't know what you show to my boyfriend that makes him stick with a slut like you. But all I know whatever it is I fuc**** hate it slut." I twitch she call me slut many times. Natsume called me slut before I was hurt because it came from him but now that word comes out from Aya it makes me pissed. I still wonder what the heck is the difference with that.

"I told you stay away from him you disgusting…." Even before she finish her sentence she slap me "slut" She continued I touch the cheek that I know was sore I heard Natsume cursed then suddenly someone cupped my chin the first thing I saw was Natsume's worried and angry face he touched my cheek as if sweeping the pain and guess what it helped as soon as he touch my cheek all the pain was gone but not my anger. I saw Aya's hand was already raised ready for round 2 but even before she move it Natsume stop her but she was persistent she yelled then she push Natsume away from her then she look at me

"You really are a slu-."

PACK.

"How dare you call me with that name inside my house." I said in a strong voice

PACK

Her face turned to the other side

"That's your payment for slapping me the first time."

PACK

"and that is because you make me pissed" I feel good I feel as if I've won I feel great Natsume look at me his eyes were wide and just look at him with my eyes saying 'Sorry but I can't let your girlfriend do this to me all the time' AYa look at me now actually glaring

"You really want a war." She said holding my shoulders tightly

"Actually I don't want. But if you want I'll give you one." I said that was the line from my favorite T.V series I'm happy that I watched that Aya just glare and turned around leaving me and Natsume alone.

"Natsume I'm sorry, but I really am in a bad mood today." I said and he just nod in a second he was gone. Is he going to follow Aya? Is he mad because I hurt her? Does he care that I was hurt? Did he hate me? Did I put myself in a great danger? Many questions but no answer and that's what I really hate I want to know many answers but some answers are not mine to know.

But I know something that I am really sure of, something that only me and my best friend Hotaru know…..

"I Love You Natsume so much. I Love you."I said to no one, I wanted to shout it at him as I looked at his back as he walk to his car. He looked back as if he heard what I just said then I suddenly put my hands on mouth did he hear it? He continue from walking and I sigh "I Love you."

Everything that happen tonight is very..very.. I can't give a specific word to describe it. I didn't know that I can back fight and do that to Aya I was shocked, but I didn't regret 'coz I think she deserves it I'm done being always the good girl and done understanding people who is really hard to understand. I'll just follow what I want I'll just go with the flow I think I deserve it.

"NAtsume" I suddenly blurted it was him I was thinking until now and the looks of him earlier it still bothers me does he hate me? Is he scared of me? Suddenly I feel a tear drop fell in my cheeks.

Stupid tear go back now I shouted in my head so weird I'm a freak.

DINGDONG

DINGDONG

DINGDONG

I stand up and went to the door but even before I open it I wipe the tears from my eyes to hide though I know it's useless because my eyes are puffy and my eyes are so red.

Sigh .. can't do anything whoever this person will get scared of me. Who cares? I don't, I just need to rest or to talk to someone I really need to let my feelings out it's all stock here in my chest. I want to tell Hotaru but she was busy with Ruka.

DINGDONG…. I open the door.

"Hi….. Wrong timing?" HE guessed and I just smile while my tears are forming to fall again.

"Ren." Just the right person I need. He is someone I want to talk about this Ren is a friend whom you can say what you feel.

"Why are you cry-." I didn't let him finish whatever he wants to say I hug him tightly wrapping my arms around him and my face is hiding in his chest.

"REN.. I..I.. Think he.. Hate…hate..hates..me .." I said my the tears..this tears is my pain "I… do..n't…. ..ke hi.m.. to.. .hate m..e.e..me..coz I lo..lo..coz I love him so much.."I said still crying hard I know his shirt is so wet but I can't help it I just want to cry and I know he will forgive me. I can feel Ren's hug tighten securing me making me feel comfortable.

"It's alright..He doesn't hate you…and I'm sure he likes you too." He said in a low voice but I can still hear it he really knows how to comfort me. I laugh inside my head when ren said 'I'm sure he likes you too' feel true but it was a lie but that lie makes me relax, I just want to believe that lie.

"Thanks Ren." I said still hugging him

"No worries remember I'm always here for you whatever problem you have." Ren said in a serious voice. "even if it's all about Hyuuga you talked about." He continued while I saw his face saddened and I just smile I guess they could still be friends.

**Hey guys…..**

**This chapter was not that nice but still I am asking you to please Review….**

**Thanks for all the support…. I really am happy ….**

**I promise to make this story worth reading for….**

**Please Review…..**

**=)))))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I'm stupid**

**This chapter wll be different because it ill not be Mikan's point of view she will not be the one narrating the story but me. I did his so that you might also understand what other characters feels not only Mikan.**

It was Friday afternoon today and yet the suppose to be studying students are doing something aside from studying. Some were holding cards, camera, laptop, money, and pictures instead of books, paper, and you ask why, it is because the class was given a free time since the teachers will be having an election for the next board council. As I was saying people were doing things aside from studying but that was BEFORE.

Right now the students who are busy was now murmuring to each other eyes are wide open all are in the state of shock and one thing was in their mind

'**What the heck happened?'**

All of the students in the said class were looking at the girl who was beautiful but was now covered with many purple marks in her body. Her face that was beautiful, smooth and soft before was also having a marks just like what is in her body.

"who the heck did that to her? When did this happened? And Does Natsume knows? Where is he anyway?" One student ask with many questions as he look around looking for the specific boy who they all know will get mad if he saw this.

"I don't know and who knows anyway, the only thing I know is that this doing was because a girl addicted to Natsume got jealous of her that's why she did that to her poor her she doesn't deserve this. And from what I heard Natsume was now with Ruka and they were interrupting the said meeting of the teachers to report this. Natsume was really angry if you just saw his face it can kill you." The student beside the other student replied.

"How did you know this? And who is that evil girl who did something so bad as that?" The student asks again.

"I get it from my source a friend of mine. The girl well who knows, but I swear I hate her." That was not the only conservation and reaction happening inside the room but on thing is common to their conversation it is the topic …

What really is the topic?...

Here is the topic….

"**Natsume's girlfriend Aya was attacked by unknown girl, only Aya and her friends know. Right now Natsume and her friends are now complaining about this girl. And it was said the girl was a student of this academy and all was sure that this girl is in a big big trouble."**

"Hotaru… Ren …." A brunette girl started breaking the silence they were having for the past 3 seconds only, well what can we do she cannot control her mouth "Really why did you decide to accompany me here?" she asked. Her two companions looked at her but never talked, but the two person knows why they are with her

Ren's reason: TO tell you I Love You so much and I want you to be my girlfriend. Even though I know you still like him.

Hotaru's reason: To keep an eye to this stupid idiot known as Ren.

The two looked at each other and Ren sigh as if saying 'You ruined this chance.' To Hotaru. Hotaru just smirk and stuck out his tongue.

Mikan who doesn't know anything just blinked her eyes continuously. Really she doesn't know. All she knows that yesterday evening Ren ask her to accompany him in the mall she tried to reject the offer but he was very insisting so she decided to accompany him sacrificing her studies just for her friend.

Then when they were in the mall they saw Hotaru alone, and then there Hotaru ask ask if she can join and she just agreed well, there's nothing wrong right?

"Well we will get nowhere let's just go back to school. Everything's ruined thanks to her." Ren pointed Hotaru shoting a deadly glare. This was it he thought he already has the courage to tell her and yet because of Hotaru he just loss this chance

"I wouldn't be scared with that glare of yours, practice more." Hotaru said as she holds Mikan hands and drag her outside the mall to go to school.

'Mission accomplish' she thought just what like I said before her reason was to look out for this Stupid guy, she knows Ren will confess to Mikan but she knows this was not yet the right time since Mikan still loves Natsume and because of this Ren might get rejected and it may affect their relationship.

"hey Hotaru … you go ahead I'll just help Ren to pick YOUR THINGS." Mikan laughed it was no big deal to bring her best friend's things but Ren was different he was cursing Hotaru under his breath because she was making them her slaves.

"Okay I'll go on…." Hotaru said as she looks at the two who was busy getting her things. Her things was not only her books and bag she also brought her 3 new inventions that was to be put in a museum, she also has some things she brought from the mall. "Make it a little bit faster you slaves. It was now lunch time so I'll meet you at the canteen."

Hotaru leave the two and she made her way to the canteen to reserve some seats for them. Once she enter the room everyone was looking at her and after a second student started whispering to each other again some are still looking at her. She looked around and alas she saw Yuu, Anna and nonoko waving at her and she saw that they 3 vacant chairs for them.

She went to her friends but she was still aware of the looks and whisper she is receiving as she was about to sit she saw the Ruka with Natsume and their other friends but her eyes was centered to the apologizing looks Ruka was giving her. It bothers her 'what happened?'

"Hotaru!" Anna started as soon as Hotaru seat but is still looking at Ruka

"What happened?" She asked

"Where's Mikan? She's in big trouble." Nonoko blurted so fast concern was in her tone. This time Hotaru got more worried as soon as she heard Mikan's name

"But don't worry we don't believe in anything they said we believe in Mikan. We believe she's innocent." Yuu followed.

"The heck would you explain."Hotaru raised her voice she can't understand anything.

"Mik….." Anna was about to explain it but someone interrupted her

"Hotaru can we talk?" Ruka said in a low voice. Hotaru agreed and they went outside the cafeteria.

"What the heck happened?" Hotaru started in a demanding voice.

"I'm sorry." Ruka said

"Sorry for what? Explain to me." She raised her voice

"Sorry.." he again repeat "but all proofs are seen. It can't be deny….." Ruka was stop when Hotaru blurted in

"I told you explain." Her patience is getting thinner

"Mikan….." Ruka then explain which made Hotaru got angry at him and sad for her friend

"You fool…." Hotaru said as she ran back to cafeteria her bestfriend needs her. NOW.

Mikan was walking down the wall to go to the canteen. She was alone for a reason that Ren was called by his coach for a sudden meeting.

SIGH….

"Why the heck is everybody looking at me?" she asked to no one, she was getting nervous to all the glares that she is receiving.

She was almost there to the canteen she can now hear the loud noise coming from inside then she open the door

SILENCE…..

The noise that she heard before was all gone and everyone was looking at her and that made her nervous.

THUNK

In a blink of an eye Mikan was now lying on the floor and her body was wet. Then she heard someone's grunt.

She looked up and she saw Sumire who was holding an empty can, but that was not the only thing she saw, she saw Natsume with an angry face and beside him was Aya who was full of purple marks on her whole body. Unconsciously her mouth was left hanging open.

"You are so disgusting Bitch!" Sumire started blocking Aya from Mikan's view.

"What?" Mikan ask as she start getting up and fix herself but her clothes and hair was wet.

"So you are denying it. HA. After doing some thing unforgivable and now you are still denying it." Sumire bursted so loud making Mikan want to cry. She can feel the angry glares that some students are giving her and it's making her scared to death.

"I… I.. don't know what you are talking about." She said stopping her tears. Without talking Sumire move back to her previous position and Mikan again saw Natsume holding Aya's waist while Aya was crying so hard.

OOOOOO " "OOOOOO

Mikan knew it she might be stupid but in just that moment she understood it.

"I didn't do it!" she shouted as she shook her head

"Shut UP! You don't have to deny it's so obvious that you did it! Look at her. Look what you did to her. You are a fiend!" Sumire said raising her voice which again made Mikan scared. She looked at Aya and look at her face then suddenly….

"Aya… you made this all… You're unbelievable…" Mikan said in a low voice she looked at Aya who has this small smile in her face and after a moment Aya again started crying. "Aya tell them the truth… You,…bastard." Mikan said angrily she knew it Aya did this thing she accused her of hurting her so that people will hate her.  
Mikan was deep in thought when she heard a grunt which made her look to that person.

Natsume

Natsume

"Natsume … I swear I didn't do it. She made this all up." Mikan said only to Natsume but when Mikan said that Natsume let go of Aya and approach her angrily.

"Then tell me who did this?" Natsume shouted, when he sees Mikan has no intention to talk he again repeat "Tell me who did this!"

"I ..Don't know …. But you should believe me it's not me." Mikan said her voice was already shaky because she was still stopping her tears from falling

"You don't know…." Natsume started again this time he was now calm than before he knows Mikan was already scared but due to his emotions he can't stop the tone of his voice. "then tell me why I should believe you." He said which made all the people inside the canteen quiet. Aya who stopped crying look at Mikan angrily

"Because…. Because…" Mikan started but even before she continue the canteen door was heard open with Hotaru who was now walking beside Mikan and Ruka was walking to the side of Natsume

"Because I'm your friend, and if you're my friend you'll believe me just as how I believe in you." Natsume eyes widen with Mikan's answer and he suddenly felt the regret and pain in his heart.

He now question his self: Did I do the right thing?

Natsume feel as if he was the stupidest person in the world in this exact moment. He look at Mikan and he can feel the regret of what he did. In that moment his eyes was opened from the truth and he want to change all the things that he did.

"He doesn't believe you!" Aya said breaking the silence she went beside Natsume. Natsume who was still deep in thought was now back to reality and in that moment he just want to stay away from Aya and think "He never believed in you. Do you know that Natsume was the one who told the teachers about this incident?" Aya said. That time Natsume wished Aya would just stop he looked at Mikan and he met her almost crying face. "Do you also know that Natsume was the one who ask the principal for you to be kick out on this school. And to give you some facts he did that because he never believed in you." Aya said and that time Mikan just can't stop herself her tears was now falling from her eyes. She was hurt, really hurt. She feel betrayed as if she was stab at the back and what hurts the most is that NAtsume was resbonsible for it.

Natsume touch Mikan's shoulder but it was slap by Hotaru

"Don't you dare touch her." Hotaru said with a hard voice and Natsume just gave her a look as if saying give-me-a-chance.

"**Mikan Sakura please go to the principal's office immediately."** The speaker on the canteen was heard and without a moment to wasteMikan followed by Hotaru started walking. But even before they step away Natsume hold Mikan's arm which made her stop. She looked at Natsume….,…..

"Don't touch me…." Mikan said as she removed Natsume's hold. "and never come near me again you bastard." She said "and another thing I Hate You." She walked away and Natsume look at her retreating back.

As he look at her back he feel as if he just loss something.

**Hello Guys…..**

**Sorry if I updated super doooooper late… it's because our computer got a little problem so I'm very sorry…**

**Also sorry if this chapter was SUPER NOT NICE… **

**I really have no intention to right this chapter but something happened which made me right this.**

**Well if you are saying how stupid Natsume is… or why did he do that… see the next and the next and the next chapters…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Dreams**

**Guys this time it was now back to Mikan's POV**

*******Guys please Review Chapter 14 THANK YOU! ********

One week have passed after that unforgettable experience but yet it feels like as if it just happened before.

"Mikan!" I heard Hotaru shouted "Would you mind being a human again." I heard her said. If you ask why she was here with me, it is because she decided to stay with me since it's for my best since she says I'm becoming not me.

Well who wouldn't? If you are hated by people because of the crime you didn't do, and not only that you'll also be punished. Punished by whom? By the school and by the parents. Damn what a wonderful life.

Well first is the school, school wasn't the same as before I was now the hottest topic in every gossip, Students are glaring at me and was saying something bad at me. But I was still able to move-on thanks to my friends. My friends were the greatest strength I have right now. They were the best, but of course NATSUME HYUUGA that guy was an exception but I think he was part helpful and part so not helpful.

He was not helpful because he was also the reason that my life become so miserable and I hate him for that. He was helpful because he help in lessening my punishment.

Three days ago the principal have decided my punishment but later on it was postponed since they said that Natsume ask the principal to lessen the punishment. I also heard that Natsume really pleaded so that the principal will lessen the punishment. I don't know why he did that but thanks to him I'm not kicked out.

If you ask what my punishment is? Well here it is.

Cannot attend the upcoming prom ( really disappointing)

Suspended for 2 weeks ( which is starting now)

And lastly my parents were asked to talk to the principal. ( The worst)

"Hotaru….I'm dead" I said to my friend who was beside me, we were both lying in the bed. Hotaru was giving me a company since 2 days before, since I would be alone here because of my suspension.

"Yah.. you're dead…" she said. Hotaru was also angry at what was happening to me since it all affect our plans.

"Sorry. I messed it all up." I apologized feeling guilty.

"it's not your fault." She said sincerely. My best friend was really a good person even though all our future plans are now a mess because of me she is still here supporting me .

If you now ask what future plans, and why it is a mess? Well, Hotaru and I decided to go to the same university and because of that we decided to have our own place to live together. We decided to live on our own for us to be independent. Her parents agree to that plan, my parents also agree but with one condition and that condition is for me to behave and not to make any mess or any problems or else they wouldn't agree to that plan and I will be sent abroad. My parents may look strict but they're not, they are just doing their roles in my life. Actually my parents are always busy so they have less time on me. They were always away from me because of their business that's why I was always left in the house but they also visit me once a week in a month to check on me. They trust me and give me my freedom that is also why they didn't easily agree to that plan is because they don't want me to abuse that trust and given freedom.

But now that I'm in a mess and they we're being called I really am dead. But I would not give-up even though I know that a 99% that my parents wouldn't already allow our plans I will still do my best for them to change their mind. That's final.

"Mikan…." Hotaru called which made me snapped "What are your dreams?" she ask and that made me raised my eyebrows what's with Hotaru asking that question

"What's with you Hotaru asking that out of the blue?" I ask back.

"Just answer the question will yah." She said with a demanding tone which made me laugh.

"You already know it. Remember last year when we write in a piece of paper our dreams that only the two of us know." I smiled when I remember Those naïve times I had with my best friend.

"So those things are still your silly dreams. Nothing change?" She asked which made me looked down. Those are not silly dreams and there's nothing wrong with it. and I don't want to change anything. Never even though I know some of it is so impossible I'll never changed it.

"Nope. I wouldn't change anything." I replied as I give her a small smile.

"Is it okay if I share your dreams to other?" What she said made me twitched.

"Hotaru! What do you mean share my-." I wasn't able to finish what I was about to say because the doorbell suddenly rang which made me startle.

"I'll go check who is that go and change into a proper clothes it may be a visitor." She told me I was about to follow her but she just close the door and leave me alone in the room. Without any time to waste I follow what she said thinking that maybe we have a visitor. Well whoever it is doesn't know what time a visitor should visit, it's already 12:00 in the morning. Who might come in that time unless it was a burglar?

Shit.

I finished changing and ran outside the room to check on my best friend. What if it really is a burglar? What will we do? I ran as fast as I can and when I saw my best friend sitting I suddenly feel relieved. Good thing nothing's wrong. I looked around to check better no burglars, but there is one person who I didn't expect will be here.

"What are you doing here?" I said loudly getting all their attentions. "Hotaru why did you let him in. He's not welcome in my house. Get out." I said angrily he shifted his position and I saw him looked at me as of studying me. And with a blink of an eye he was already in front of me. He bow his head to my level and smirk at me. How dare he smirk at me?

"I tol-." I was suddenly being pulled by him outside my house, I was trying to struggle but he was way too strong. "Hotaru help I'm being kidnapped call a police." I shouted as I looked back to my best friend who was just looking.

"Sorry Mikan, money is involved and this is the right time to settle things." She shouted which made my mouth fell. She was selling me? That was foul play, I trust her to help me but why is it that she do things that is very unhelpful.

"You're so bad Hotaru. I'll get you!... Hey let go of me Hyuuga!"…

"Now where are we huh? Are you going to kill me?" I shouted at him. We are now in an isolated place I don't know where we are but all I know is that I'm tired. We've been walking for minutes and I'm tired I'm only wearing a sleepers and wearing sleepers in a long walk is not a good idea. "Hey are you really going to ignore me!" No answer. I stopped from walking "Fine you bastard, do what you want I'm going home!" I declared I was about to turn around when a hand touch my own.

"We're almost near. And I guess you don't want to walk alone in a place that is so dark, right?" he said. I looked back to the dark path we just walked earlier, it is dark but not that dark you'll still be able to see the road but if you are a coward like me then don't try walking alone.

"Fine, let's go I already want to go home." I said removing his hand from mine and I glare at him as I saw him shook his head.

"Wow." I suddenly said unconsciously. Beautiful, amazing, sweet those are the words running in my mind right now. After a long walk we arrive to this beautiful place that makes me forget all my worries and problems, all the pain and sad feelings I am feeling. I feel like I'm on top of the world, I am exaggerating.

Natsume bring me to an isolated meadow, it is not that small but it is also not that big. The meadow was beautiful though there are only few flowers that can be seen mostly It's grass but it's like it was treated properly the grass grow in a right makes it more beautiful because of the stars that you can see clearly, it was a breath taking place. I can feel the fresh wind blows some cool air to my whole body which made me chill. I forgot to bring my jacket. I curled my arms as if covering my body from the wind. Then suddenly I feel something soft covers my body, I looked at it and I saw that Natsume's jacket was covering my body.

"I don't want it." I said removing the jacket and again I feel the cold wind.

"You don't want to die here just because you freeze to death, right?" he said as he again put the jacket around my shoulders. This time I didn't complain I think I should lower my ego I need his jacket.

"Why are we here?" I ask as I looked around. I tried my best sounding unhappy but deep inside I was so happy.

"What can I do for you to forgive me?" he said, I looked at him and I saw that he was serious.

"Stay away from me." I replied. Even though he bring me to some place that I liked doesn't mean I forgive him.

"What if I grant some of your dreams." He said this time I looked directly at his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I again ask.

"If I grant some of your dreams would you forgive me?" he again ask

"Depends." I replied and I just saw again his smirk. He get something from his pocket, it was a piece of paper. I looked at him as he look at the paper.

"What is that?" I asked but instead of answering me he pulled me to somewhere then after a few walk I some blankets and foods on the ground.

"What is this?" I ask as I looked at the foods and blankets that are properly arranged in the floor. It's like we are having a picnic.

"no.10 dream…." I heard him said "I'd like to see a meteor shower." He stops and looked at me "Later at 2:30 there will be a meteor shower and this place is the best place to see it."

"How did you know there is a meteor shower?" I ask, but he didn't answer me he just look at the paper again.

"no.9 dream…. I'd like to watch a meteor shower on an outside place with many foods and blankets and we'll be there until morning waiting for the sunrise." He stopped as I looked at the foods and the blankets that were there. I don't know why but it feels like I want to cry.

"No.5 dream….. I'd like to experience a night with my enemy." I loked at him tears are now flowing continuously. I remember that time I wrote that dream with Hotaru, a month before that I had a fight with Nonoko and we didn't talk for a month and so I decided that I wish that someday we can work our relationship because I really do miss her.

"No. 3 dream …. I'd like to know a deepest darkest secret of one of my friends." I heard Natsume grunt and I just laugh while crying. Will NAtsume really tell me his deepest darkest secret? "these are stupid dreams actually they can't be considered as dreams."he commented and I punch him lightly.

"stupid, that is mine so why you care, and I was still young at that time when hotaru and I made that list." I defended myself.

"No.2 dream….. I'dlike to discover a place where I and my friends only knows." Natsume put the paper down as he look at me "I have a hard time looking for a place like this. I found this by accident, and you know what…" He wipe the tears from my cheeks "When I saw this beautiful place the first person I saw in my mind was you. This place has something that others don't have because as I stepped my foot on this place it makes me feel something different but nice just like how you did to me." My tears then doubled which I know startled him. He cupped my chin but as he did that I hug him.

"You stupid arrogant jerk, why do you have to do this things I want to hate you badly after all those things." I said as I hide my face in his neck, I know it's foul to hug him but my body feels like it was uncontrollable.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry." He said as he hug me tighter "I believe you. I'm sorry."

"Ne, Natsume,… you still didn't tell me your deepest darkest secret yet." I said. It's now 2 in the morning, 30 more minutes before the meteor shower. I was so excited to see a meteor shower because I haven't seen one. While we are waiting we talk and share stories well, it was mostly me who tell stories since he was the listener type and not the talkative one. He really did make effort in asking forgiveness but there is still one thing that he isn't doing yet.

"Could you just forget it?" HE sigh and I shook my head then get some Doritos.

"Nah ah that's what I've been waiting please no lying." I said

"I like girls who wear thongs." I heard him said which made me uncomfortable.

"Oh come on dude not that kind of thing." I said

"Then I like to experience having sex in a library." He smirked, I poke him hard but he just laugh.

"You pervert." I shouted he was about to say something when I close my ears. Again he laughed. He looks so handsome.

"I'll tell you already…" he replied as he took my hands away from my ears and intertwined it with his. I was about to take my hands away from him but I realized I like it,I like how warm his hands, I like it when my hands are perfectly fit to his, I like it when I feel I have him. And I tell myself, 'Just today, just today I like myself to be like this with him.' I look in our hands and I tighten my hold 'Just for today.'

"Well I …." I look up and look at his face, he was so serious it feels like whatever that thing he is thinking is so deep. "I'm pretending to love someone because someone ask me too." I listen to him as I fell my curiosity level raised. "That's my deepest darkest secret and I want you to keep it as a secret." I nod

"But Natsume I can't get it who is that? What do you mean?" I ask I have so many question but that's the most important question of all.

"Ooops. My task is to tell you my deepest darkest secret that's all it's not my task to explain it to you." He smirk which made me curse.

"Come on be fair." I said but he just smirk again.. aghh sometimes I wish he wouldn't just smirk because it's irritating but yet it makes me fall in love with him again.

"I am fair.. but if you want I'll explain it to you in one condition."

"Really? Okay come on what's the condition?" I was getting more excited now I'll be able to know more about his deepest darkest secret. I waited for his condition. Men his making it thrilling

"Tell me what is your no.1 dream?" Boom Ah..ah..ah… "Imai give me the list of your dreams from 2-10 but she didn't give me your 1. SO what it is?" I showed a nervous laugh

"Guess I like it better if I don't know more about your secret. hahaha" I blurted, my no.1 dream is very embarrassing if I'll tell it to him. But that dream was what I wanted most to happen. Before I told myself that those list of dreams will never come true. Well who and where will you look for a place where people doesn't know, or who now a days will spent a night with an enemy or who will research for the time and day where there will be a meteor shower or who will also cook a food who I remind you doesn't know much about cooking cook just for the sake of forgiveness it's a low possibility but now, of what all Natsume did it gave me more hope that maybe someday my No.1 dream could come true. Maybe it will also come true just as like my other dreams.

"You're the one who's unfair." HE said and I stuck out my tongue. He look into the sky and I mimic me. It was so beautiful the stars above us, the same wind blowing our hair, the sound of peace everything is just perfect.

"OH MY! LOOK!" I shouted in happiness, for the first time in my whole 17 yrs here on earth I finally able to see a meteor shower.

"You're loud." He complain but I didn't mind him I am busy looking and admiring what I am experiencing now.

I look in him then like me he was also admiring it. I smiled as I saw how gentle he is right now. Then I look in our hands, everything was perfect.

Before I've told myself many times that I will stay away from him but what's weird is that I was eating my words because instead of pushing myself away from him, I pull myself closer to him. Also before I'm excited and serious of giving-up my feelings for him. But this time as I look in the sky, that kind of thinking change I don't like my feelings for him to change, I want him and I want this feelings to remain. Maybe this feelings might be gone long but right now I don't want to erase it yet, I don't know why but I'll set my eyes and heart for him only. Even though I know I'll get hurt by keeping this feelings, but this time I'll become much more ready and stronger. Now I have already found my courage.

"Natsume… I've change my mind, I want to tell you my no. 1 dream." I said breaking the silence but I keep my eyes glued on the sky

"What's with the change of decision?" he ask but I know he was smirking

"Nothing. Just right now I feel confident telling it to you." I said

"SO what's it?" he asked I can feel the curiosity playing in his mind

"My no.1 dream is…" I started this is it, and I am not scared anymore

Silence

Silence

"My no.1 dream is to spend my forever with the guy I love." I stopped and I looked at him in the eyes "and that guy is you. I'm in love with you Natsume Hyuuga." I blurted I saw his eyes widen but I don't care.

Just ago as I confess I realized the answer why before I am so excited to erase my feeling for him. It is because I already know what will happen, because I know even though I tell him my feelings it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't change anything….

**Cheeeeezzzzyyy?**

**Well I really am not good at making the story romantic so sorry…**

**I updated this as soon as I updated Chapter 14 hope you won't forget to Review chapter 14….=)))**

**So about the deepest darkest secret of Natsume who is it? I bet you have an idea,… well let's see to the next chapter ..**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The true reason behind their actions  
**

Oi baka wake up!" That was Hotaru, shouting at me early in the morning. "It's Saturday." She continued.

"Yeah Hotaru it's Saturday, so why wake me up, early in the morning?" I complain as I put the pillow on my face hiding it. Two days after I confess to Natsume, it was the most stupid thing I did because I confess to him knowing what will happen. After that I didn't see Natsume again, well one of the reason is because I am not attending to school today since I am suspended and second maybe he was scared of me. I don't know, but I don't care anymore at least I've already told him what I feel for him.

"I've got to tell you something." The pillow that was once in my face was gone and I was being pulled by Hotaru so that I would sit up in the bed.

"You can tell it to me later. I'll sleep first." I said

"Aya and Natsume broke up!" she said, at first I didn't mind her but as soon as it register on my brain I suddenly stand up.

"WHAT?" I ask and she covers her ears.

"I know, I was shocked to when I heard it." She said as she went to the window opening the curtains letting the light enter my room. "it was said that Natsume was the one who broke up with her." She explain

"But why?" I ask

"I don't know, maybe because of you." She said and I just frown that was impossible, so impossible.

"It can't be…and who knows" I again said

"Someone knows something." Hotaru said as she give me a water

"What do you mean?" I ask before I drink the water.

"I've heard something….." She started and I look at her as if asking her to continue. "I was walking by the corridor yesterday and I heard Aya talking to Sumire. And I've heard something suspicious." She stopped

"What did you hear?" I whisper. It's like we are in a thriller movie where in we are whispering to each other trying not to make noise so that the killer won't hear us.

"I heard Aya saying 'My brother doesn't want to ask Natsume, again. He said I've had enough already. He also said it's time for me to let go of Natsume' And there she cry again." Hotaru said as if also thinking.

"What does she mean?" I ask her.

"I don't know. But we will find out today so dress now." She commanded

"Where are we goi…." I wasn't able to finish what I want to say because I was being pulled by Hotaru heading to the bathroom.

"So what did Ren told you?" the guy with a brunette hair like mine ask me, but I didn't answer him instead I ask Hotaru.

"Hotaru, would you mind explaining?" I said, it happened so fast, after Hotaru and I went out of the house, we went here to the café two blocks away, then Hotaru just pulled me to a table where Ruka and an unknown guy was sitting.

"Just tell him." She said but I just look at her asking for more information "He will tell us the truth." She sighed

"But I already know the truth and I promised Ren." I said as I look to the guy again, and he smiled at me.

"Ren told you an uncomplete information." She said then pointed to the man "This guy knows everything that Ren didn't tell you, also we will not tell Ren you told us, it'll be our secret."

"How did you know that what Ren told me as incomp…." I didn't finish what I want to say because I saw Hotaru takeout something out from her bag and I look at her nervously "I'll tell it already." I said. The thing she took out from her bag was a video of me singing 'Thunder' and then I suddenly fell down. How embarrassing.

And after loking at Hotaru, I looked at the guy and smiled at him as he smile back

"I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Koko, Aya's brother." My eyes widen and I look down to the table, then started narrating him what Ren told me about Aya.

"Ren was ….hmm… how do I say this..he was kinda lying." Koko said as he laugh nervously

"REn's lying?" Hotaru ask then she look at Ruka, who was now frowning.

"Yeah, he was half lying and half telling the truth." He said then smile at Hotaru and I.

"What do you mean Ren's lying? He is not." I defended Ren and Hotaru shot me a glare as if saying Shut-up-you-don't-know-anything.  
"Tell us the story." Hotaru said and Koko just nod

"It'll be long but I'll tell it to you, since.."he looked at me "you are already part of this." He stop then look around ….

Silence…..

"It was three years ago, I was 18 yrs. Old at that time and Aya and the other guys was 15 yrs. Old. Aya was a very good girl, she was very educated, smart, talented, beautiful and very lovely, also sometimes she was a brat.." he laughed as he was trying to reminisce the past "I'm not saying this because I was his older brother this was the truth. Aya was a friend to all especially to Ruka, natsume and Ren." He stopped as I looked at him

"Ren was they're friend? Ren was Natsume's friend also?" I asked, that was shocking.

"Yeah they are before. So back to the story… The five of us were really close, I was there big brother so they always follow what I say and they were my little siblings. We were always happy and as time goes by things also fell in love with Aya not only as a friend, it is the same with Aya." He stopped and sigh as if he remember something bad.

"Then they enter into a relationship, natsume, Ruka and I were so happy for them we supported they're relationship but we also warn Ren not to hurt Aya sice for us Aya was our little sister, she was important to us. Three months after they enter to a relationship…" He sigh "Aya got pregnant." He sigh again and I was shocked.

"Aya was so scared, she doesn't know how to tell it to our parents, so we tried our very best to hide it but we didn't succeed our parents find out. And as soon as they've found out they just changed their treatment to Aya in a bad way. Well, they were really disappointed. But even though her life became like that she never thought of killing the baby nor she blame Ren, She was actually happy. I remember her say 'I don't hate what's happening in my life, actually it was the best. You know this means ren and I will always be together.' She was so in love with Ren, she was still a kid she never knew reality." I drink the juice and as I continue on listening to him.

"But the thing was so different with Ren, he just change. He just try avoiding Aya, sometimes he will visit her but he was so cold. His actions and his treatment to Aya make me angry. You know as a big brother I hate my sister being treated to the man who was also at fault. So I ask Natsume and Ruka to accompany me to talk with Ren. And…."

"And it didn't went well, isn't it?" I said and he nod.

"He told us he was scared, he told us he was so sorry he told us that maybe he can't do his responsibility well, and Natsume suddenly got so angry that he punch Ren and he said that if Ren just become smarter and watched his actions everything would not end up this way. Natsume hate it, he hate it how he doesn't know how to help his two friends he wanted to help Aya but how can he, He also wanted to help Ren but he was so mad so how can he? It went so wrong that it end up hurting each one of us, if Ruka was not there, we might kill each other. Ruka was the one who calm us all." He stopped and smile at Ruka.

"After that night we never see Ren again, we heard that Ren went to Paris for a vacation, he left us, he left Aya, he left his obligations here to us. The three of us were the one who took care of Aya while she was in that state our parents just never cared to her anymore. Aya was so stressed that she cry everynight having nightmares and calling Ren's name everyday. We were so worried that we don't know what we will do, and also that time, Aya just change she was not the girl we used to know, she just got wild, rebellious, and very attention seeker. She did change because of Ren she thinks that because she was so kind that Ren hate her, she thinks that Ren got bored of her, and she doesn't want that." He stopped for a while then drink his juice.

"We guys tried all our best to bring back the old Aya and the only one who succeded was Natsume. I don't know but Aya saw something to Natsume, just the fact of Natsume being beside her she was happy she was back to herself. Well, Natsume was really the one who was there for Aya, she really loved Aya as her sister if you ask why it is because Natsume was the only child and he was longing for a love of a sister and Aya was the one he found…. But another accident happen…."

"Aya accidentally got slipped to the stairs when she mistaken someone as Ren, she ran after that guy, and there she slipped and because of that she lost the baby, and that double her pain. After that she just hate her life, she doesn't care what she do, as long she feels happy though it's so wrong, she just do it anyway. And I feel bad, I so love my sister and I don't want her to ruin her life. So I decided for us to have a vacation with NAtsume and Ruka of course." He stopped

"And that time Aya fell in love with NAtsume." I guess and he nod, and then I remember something, I was already getting the pieces of information together. "And you ask NAtsume to love Aya, so that Aya would not think of Ren anymore." I said as I remember the deepest darkest secret that NAtsume told me just two days ago.

"Yes.." He look at me as if wondering how the hell I know but I just shook my head and ask him to continue and he did "As you say, I saw how happy Aya was when she was with NAtsume, but Natsume never feel the same with what Aya was feeling, He might like Aya but not more than as a sister." HE explained

"How did you make Hyuuga agree?" Hotaru ask

"Well… Aya confess to NAtsume and tell him that she likes him but NAtsume rejected her, but Aya who hates being rejected again thinks that every guy she likes hate her, she tries to kill herself."

"WHAT!" Hotaru and I both shout getting attention

"Chill girls will yah. She's okay" Ruka said as he bow to the customers saying sorry.

"No, I mean it's so dramatic her life, I kinda pity her." I said and Hotaru nod.

"maybe she was curse." She suggested , then I laugh but suddenly stop when I heard Koko make a fake cough "Sorry." I said

"Okay... then after that she went out of the hospital and what happen next is that Ren went home and the thing that Ren told you happen. When he saw her in the bar…. That's what happen to my poor little sister because of every happenings in her life. but not exactly the thing about …. that my sister was both using Ren and Natsume just for her to be popular or anything. Ren might just say that because he thought like that but he doesn't know anything."

"So, come on what happen next…"Hotaru demanded.

"Wait I forgot to tell you even before Ren went back and even before Aya went out of the hospital I beg Natsume to try to love Aya, you know at least give her a chance, and I kinda tell him that if he didn't do what I ask for, Aya might again decide to kill herself, and she might not survive the next time she did it and I told him that I will blame him for that. And because Natsume was a good boy and he blame him self that Aya did that to herself, he did give it a chance. And because of that Ren got more angry to Natsume because he said Natsume took advantage of Aya when he was gone, the nerve. And well that didn't end the fight between the two. And apparently life goes on and Ren forget his feeling for Aya." Koko stopped

"So you scared him, you worthless,user friend." Hotaru said and took a bite of her cake.

"I know but I was sorry and this time I think I've got to do the right thing." He said

"and what's the right thing?" I ask

"It's to let go of him, since I think he finally found the girl for him." He said smiling at me.

"It's as if you're Aya to talk of letting go." Ruka said, as he laugh

"Well, I think it's all my fault." Koko said also laughing

"And Also I guess there will be second round for that rivalry, but now this idiot was also in the picture already." Hotaru said and they all laugh. What the hell did I miss something?

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask but they just ignore me and continue laughing. I looked at koko and give him a questioning look "Why did you do this? Why did you suddenly appear and tell us this truths?"

He smiled at me and answered "Well I heard what happen to you Ruka told me everything he knows, and just hearing it makes me wanna tell you the truth. Also,I don't want you to think bad of my sister, there's a reason behind her actions. I also want to say sorry to you behalf of my sister I know she over boarded this time I really am sorry. This is all my fault." He said bowing his head as I touched his hand and give him a big smile as if saying It's alright.

"But I also believe that after all ren's actions there is a reason why he did that." I said as I remember Ren.

"We know, we also wanna know the truth just didn't find the right time." Ruka said as we all got silence ….

**Yow guys…**

**Sorry for the late update…..**

**This is the truth …..the truth why Natsume just stay beside Aya….. **

**If I ask you guys if you were Natsume what would you do?... **

**Sorry if it's not that good….**

**To show my sorry I'll also post the next chapter ….**

**Next chapter is all about Ren's reasons…**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: His reason**

I am now here in the park waiting for a certain guy. I wanted to ask him so many question, I wanted to clear things. Even though I've heard all the truth, there are still some unanswered questions that only this guy can answer.

"Mikan?" A voice ask then I look at that person and show him a small smile.

"Ren." I said then I sit on the bench and he did the same.

No one dared to talk and I look at the sky and …

"I'm not angry." I said still looking at the stars. "Just curious." I said and I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said "I know you already know the truth, Koko called me and told me about it." HE stopped then he touch my hand and I hold him back "If you're not mad then are you disgusted?" He asked then put his head on my shoulder, I didn't bother moving his head away from my shoulders.

"No. I told you, just curious." I replied

"what are you curious about if you already know the truth?" he asked and I inhaled deeply.

"I want to know your side." I said and I can feel him tense.

I waited for him to talk but he never did so I was the one to start "Why?" I asked

"Why what?" he answer me with a question

"why did you leave her? I know there is some reason." I said. The moment I heard Koko's story about Ren leaving I know there is still some things that didn't make sense. Ren was not that kind of person, I know it.

"Because I'm a coward." He replied and I grunted. Will he also lie to me?

"You can't lie to me, I know there is some reasons, I don't know why you have to lie with them but you can't lie with me." I said and he remove his head away from my shoulders then he look to a diferrent direction hiding his face from me. "This time Ren please tell me the truth." I said.

"Okay… but I'll just look away you know just in case my eyes betray me." He laughed and in that moment I just want to hug him. He is also sad,I can feel his pain, that he can't just express.

"I love her so much that time…" he started "I can give-up everything for her." He stopped.

"Then why do you have to leave her?" I asked and I heard him sigh.

"It was because of her parents… If you don't know Aya and his brother, Natsume and Ruka and me came in a rich family. What happened to Aya and me was a disgrace to our both family but my parents were very understanding but it was a different story on her side…You know the truth is I never regretted having a baby with Aya that was one of the best things that happened really, even though it's too early I don't care as long as I'm with her. But one day, Her parents come to me, and tell me something which is also the reason why everything doesn't end up the way I wanted it to be." He stopped and he touch my hand but he's still not looking at me.

"They told me that I have no chance of making Aya happy, They said that even though Aya and I had the baby I couldn't still claim them as mine as long as I haven't prove anything to them. You know I was really rebellious, Natsume, Ruka, koko and I we are the bad boys." I heard him laugh as if remembering the past. "So I told them I can make them happy and I can prove that I am worthy of their daughter and my child, and they make a bet with me." He stopped

"What kind of bet?" I asked

"Did I tell you her parents are evil?" he asked and I just shook my head even though I know he will not see that. "Well they are, they make a bet with me, they ask me to work and earn money that cost,-,000 and the hardest part is that I'll do that by earning it by my own not asking for my parents and friends help. Also, they said I'll work away from Aya so that to test if my love for her was really true, they test me if I'll be attracted by other girls. Also to make things interesting for them they told me that if I lose Aya will be arranged married to a stranger, and as Aya's boyfriend I hate it when they told me, what'll happen to her if I didn't accept and win the bet" …. "I'm stupid at that time, well you can't blame me I'm still young I am still immature , I agreed, and then I realize 'Ren, you fool, where to you think you can get that kind of money' I was young where the heck will I earn it. It was too late I was already deceived by her parents, there's no backing out or else if I do they'll let Aya be married to another guy."He stopped then looked at the sky.

"One day my guy friends talked to me, I told them I was scared, that I was sorry and that maybe I can't do my responsibility very well, but they misunderstood it. They thought I was giving up on Aya, but I'm not, I'm just saying that I'm scared of loosing Aya, I'm sorry that maybe I wouldn't win, I'm scared that I can't be the perfect and the best husband and dad to them." Suddenly I heard a sob. "I left Aya but before I left, I leave her a note that I'll be back for her, just wait for me. I give it to her maid. So I went to different places,I worked so hard in different kind of jobs, and it took me so long. But guess what? I did it. I'm proud of myself. I never ask help from my parents they even got mad at me because I don't accept any help from them" He stopped then I heard his sob getting louder "And when I come back she's with him. I was so mad, that I hate it because even though I was so mad I can't stop loving her."

"But the letter. What happened to your note?" I asked feeling some tears in my eyes.

"The maid never give it, her parents found out and get it" He stopped then look at the sky. "I know I shouldn't be mad at her, but just seeing how happy she is with that bastard I got so angry. You know, I worked hard for her, everything was for her." He said, tightening his hold to my hand

"But she didn't know. I bet if she just know you will still be together." I said

"But if she just waited for me, If she just trust me, If she just love me so much, then that will change everything. But she was so excited too find another guy to replace me. Damn them. They make me look like an idiot." He then cry as he let go of my hand he put it in his face and cry. Just seeing Ren like that makes my heart tear apart.

I stand up then went to him and I hug him as he hug back.

"Sorry, I'm sorry I'm like just remembering that makes me damn angry." He said and I just hush him

"It's okay." I said

Silence

Silence

It's been a minute when Ren alredy calm down but we remain in our position.

"This time…" I heard him said

"What?" I asked

"This time, I'll not be the same stupid loser guy. This time…." He break our hug and he touched my cheek.

"This time what?" I asked feeling a little bit nervous with what he was doing

"This time with the girl I love, I swear this time I'll be much better and I will fight for her." He said and then my eyebrows raised.

"What? Do ….."

"I Love you Mikan.I love you so much."

…**.**

…

**What do you think will happen next? **

**Mikan confessed to Natsume …. Natsume and Aya broke up….. Mikan knew the truth….. Ren confessed to Mikan… How do you think this love story end?**

**May I know who are team Natsume? What about team Ren? hahaha**

**Please Review….**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter18: Day out**

Is it always like this? You know, is life always like this very complicated, and very mysterious. I think many things have happened already in my life, and I swear this things makes my head hurt just by thinking and remembering about it.

But what really is mysterious is that my life now was intertwined by the life of people who have these difficult past, not only that what's also weird is that those people know each other. Well, that is amusing, don't you think? …Not… it's not amusing really 'coz the truth is that it will just be a pain in your mind, why? Because it's like you are being ncluded yet, you don't know what to do. It's like I was a soldier in a war and I have different commanders, and I don't know who to follow.

"would you please stop being dramatic." Hotaru said in an irritated tone.

"Hotaru…." I cried and she just frown "am I bad?" I ask and I saw her went to the bed and put a pillow into her head and I frown "Hota…."

THUNK

The pillow covering Hotaru's face was now gone and was now into my face.

"You know you're irritating. You've said and those words earlier for a hundredth times MIKAN! Hundreth times which make my ears already bled!" She exclaimed as she went to the drawer and get a chips.

I don't blame Hotaru, I am irritating, and it's true I've been asking that question for a hundredth time and in return she answer me "Of course, you're not."

"Look here Mikan." Hotaru said which made me look at her as she open the chips then sit on the bed. "Ren was the one who ask for a chance and you gave him even though…"

"But I know that even if I give him a chance, nothing will change…" I interrupted her "Nothing will change Hotaru."I stopped as I remember Ren's face last night

"That's what you believe right now, but what about tomorrow, or next time. Mikan…" She said getting my attention "Don't close your heart to those people who wants to love you…"

"I am not closing my heart… It's just that I know I can't love him the way he wants me to be…" I interrupted her again "I love him only as a brother, only as a friend." I almost said to myself. Then I heard Hotaru sigh.

"Okay, if that's what you want to believe, but the fact still remains that you said you'll give him a chance, so give him a chance…" She makes me remember "and who knows…Maybe you also have learned to love him, and you just can't accept the fact because you hate to admit that you fell in love with a guy other than Natsume." She said seriously then continues eating her chips.

I close my eyes and put my hands into my heart, what do I feel for him? What does my heart tells me? I ask my self and I tried concentrating on it. SHIT I look like an idiot, is this really what people like me do or I'm just a weirdo. I was about to open my eyes but before it I saw an image of Natsume, he was there smirking and I smiled.

NAtsume was still the one occupying all the spaces in my heart.

Damn that Bastard…. I smiled again and then I heard Hotaru exclaimed.

"What is it Hotaru?" I ask as I open my eyes and I saw her looking at an envelope. "What is that?" I ask as I went near her.

"I think I have what we both need." She said and show a small smile, and raised the envelope. I get the envelope then opened it and as soon as I saw it my eyes widen

"For real?" I ask and she nodded "YEHEY! Thank you!" I exclamed as I kiss the envelope. "But how?" I ask

"My brother owns it, a friend of him gives it to him but he said he can't use it due to his busy schedule so he gave it to us." She explained as she stands up. "I guess we both need to rest our mind and heart." She said as she stretched "let's pack some things." She smiled at me and I smiled back

"Yippee. Let's go to that resort." I said happily. His is what I need a break from reality. Only Hotaru and I in a so like vacation, it's the best. Also I think I can ran from the weird things happening inmy life. I need rest.

"WOW!" I exclaimed as we arrive to the resort "It's so cool here. LOOK Hotaru" I exclaimed as I went to the balcony of our room "It's beautiful." I said as I look at the wonderful view. It was so cool, very silent, very clean, have a fresh air, wonderful site, Everything's perfect.

"Wait, let's change clothes then let's explore this place." She announced and I just nod.

-after 35 minutes-

"Hotaru…" I started as we fix ourselves "I'a girl but I still want to ask this question." I said

"What question?" she ask

"Well, why do us girls took a long timeto change? You know, I really don't know why took us long time to change, don't yo find it odd?" I ask

"I'm also a girl and a genius but I also don'tknow the answer." She said and I just laugh.

"You know maybe if I ask other girls they can anwer this. Do you think we are not purely girl?" I ask as I laugh Hotaru and I are really different than the other girlsout there. Sometimes I also ask if I'm a girl

"I am a 100% girl." She said then went outside the room as I followed behind.

"Let's buy this Hotaru." I said. We are now in a store where souveneirs are bought. The resort was really big but only few people are here since it's not yet time for vacation. That's the reason why also this resort was so peaceful. "It's a friendship ring." I said again as I look at the beautiful ring. It was a sliver one and a saying was in there 'my Bestfriend is my tresure' then a blue stone is the color of the one ring and the other one has red.

"Mister we'll buy this." Hotaru and of course the mister give us the ring as we give him the money.

I have the ring with a red color, and her's is the blue one.I get my phone then I took a picture of Hotaru and I.

"Hotaru?…Mikan?" A manly voiced ask at our back which made us turn around.

"Ruka?" I ask unsurely,

"Yep, why are you guys here, also?" He was wearing a short and a plain white T-shirt, If I'm not attracted with Natsume and if Hotaru was not my friend I may be attracted with Ruka, he was gorgeous.  
"We are here to rest, and you? And who are you with?" Hotaru ask, jealousy was in her voice, does she think Ruka is here with a girl? "I thought you're with you family?" she added

"Well, first of all I'm not cheating on you…."he laughed "We're also here to rest, I'm with…." Ruka was interrupted by another manly and familiar voice.

"Natsume?" I said as I saw him approach Ruka, at first I know he didn't notice us but as soon as I said his name he saw us and his eyes widen, and I feel a heat on my cheeks as I remember that I confess to him.

"What are you girls doing here?" He asked as he look in a different way, Then he look at me as if I was the one he was waiting for to answer his question

"We are her bec…."

"Are you stalking me polka?" he said which make me twitched.

"Hey you pervert, don't feel so highly of yourself, who would like to stalk you?" I said feeling my blood rise, feeling hat I'm back to my old self.

"You would like to stalk me since you lo…" I put my hands on his mouth trying to hush him because I know what he will tell.I saw Ruka and Hotaru raised their eyebrows playfully, Damn them, they don't have to act that they don't know because I really duper know they know already.

"What will you say Natsume?" Ruka ask

"She wants to stalk me because she lo…" I again covered his mouth

"HUSH!" I said. I already know they know but I feel uncomfortable when they again tell me that I love Natsume, it's embarrassing also knowing he rejected me.

Slience

Slience

I was still holding Natsume's mouth then I look at Hotaru and Ruka but I saw that they are already leaving me with Natsume. I frown as I look at Natsume

"I thought it was Hotaru and ME not Ruka who will be together in this vacation." I said then I accidentally met natsume's eyes and with that I was lost in this person's beautiful and tantalizing eyes, I remove my hands from his mouth and back away but Natsume put his hands on my back then push me to the wall gently, and he caged me as he put his head on my neck, and I can feel him kissing it.

"Na..Nats…natsume?" I ask nervously What is he doing? He didn't respond instead he keeps on kissing it "NATSUME!" I shouted then he stopped, but his head was still on my neck

"You're too close you're raising my manly desire." He said which make me raised my eyebrow due to curiosity. I was about to ask him but he just started walking ahead from me.

"Let's go, Ruka might call a police if we don't come there already." He said.

"Why would he call a police?" I ask because I don't get him.

"because he'll think you rape me." He said as he smirk and I twitched

"maybe it's the other way around. Maybe Hotaru would be the one to call a police." I said and he stopped walking.

"So to avoid it, try wearing clothes that are not too revealing also don't get too much close wherein it's as if you want to show me how small your boobs are. Since starting now there is no reason for me to hold back myself to coming to you." He said

"You know you really are a pervert, and it's excuse me I'wearing a decent clothes, also I have no intention showing my pivate property to you, and also I don't get you sometime." I said as I back away a little from the pervert.

"You don't get me because you're an idiot." He said then I pout. "Let's just go." He said

"Mommy!" the little cute kid exclaimed as he went near me, and hug me.

"Youichi? You're also here?" I asked in shock as I look at the boy who was by now hugging me.

"Are you expecting me to leave him alone in the house. Huh idiot. Don't compare me to you you're irresponsible." Natsume said as he sit on the bed. Currently Hotaru and I are inside Natsume, Ruka, and Youichi's room because Ruka invited us to stay with them for a while since we will watch some movies.

"excuse me pervert but I am not irresponsible." I said then I bow down and hug Youichi back then carry him. "You're heavy Youi….AHHHHHH.." I exclaimed because Youichi bit me on the shoulders. "OUCH! OUCH!." I shouted as I put him down and I went to the mirror which was in the left side of the bed, then I heard someone laugh. "Shit. It's bleeding, what kind of teeth do you have kid?" I said as I went to the door ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" I heard Natsume ask.

"To my room." I said as I open the door.

"What will you do there?" He ask then I look at him, "to clean my bleeding shoulders and to change clothes." I said as I leave the room, and went to our room. The guy's room was in the 2nd floor while our room was in the 4th floor.

I went inside our room, then start fixing myself again. 

=After 15 minutes=

I went out of the bathroom, wearing a short paired with a sleeveless blue shirt. Then again I look in the mirror and saw the bite mark, then I smiled as I remember Youichi.

"Silly kid." I said to no one then went out of the bathroom, as I get my phone and my key.

"What took you so long?" A voice said, then I look around and saw Natsume lying on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him also "Are you really that interested in my body, that you waste you effort just by going here to peek on me." I joked and he just rolled his eyes.

I went near him and sit on the bed as he just stay in his position.

"You know Natsume…" I started "Ren miss being friends with you." I said. I know he already knows that I already know everything, he didn't reply so I continue. "all of it is just a misunderstanding, everything wil be okay again if you just talk and sort it out." I said but again no reply so I look back to look at him and he was sleeping or maybe he was faking.

I went up to the bed and pinch his cheek, no movements, again I pinch him in the nose no movements then I lightly slap him but he was still. Then my eyes darted to his lips, it was so Yummy….. WAIT… I'm such a pervert.

"Don't you know what is a good tip in waking someone who is sleeping?" he suddenly talk as he open his eyes, which now met my own eyes, then in a blink of an eye he push me down to the bed and went on top of me.

"Natsume! Get off me." I demanded feeling very nervous on our position.

"Are you scared?" he ask and I just nod "but I haven't tell you the tip yet." He said smirking and I tried pushing him off of me.

"You're heavy." I said then he again push me on the bed as he bent down his face to my ears.

"One good tip is to…" he stopped then kiss my neck to my cheeks then …..

….To my lips….. to my lips…

Natsume was kissing me, he was so gentle, he's good. It's odd this is my second kiss already but it feel like this was my first. It's just that unlike Ren's kiss I don't want it but when it is with Natsume I just want to ask for more.

He starts deepening the kiss and it was making me breathless, his gentle kiss was becoming hard as if he was hungry. I really am becoming breathless, I push him and I heard him groaned.

"….Kiss them…" he said

This is their first kiss

**Sorry if this is ugly… I was sleepy when I am doing this chapter … also sorry for the late update College life was really frustrating… =)**

**Well What do you think of what Hotaru said? Do you think that Mikan really have this feelings for Ren?**

**Wait for the upcoming chapters…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW.. Thanks for the support**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Awkward**

"..and then Hotaru he kiss me…" I said to Hotaru, who was lying in the same bed with me "…and then Hotaru he kiss me.. as in kiss me here." I said again pointing to my lips. "As in here he ki.." hotaru throw me a pillow.

"I know… He kiss you…in the lips… as in kiss you in the lips…here in this room in this bed ..he kiss you in the lips….here as in exactly here where we are he kiss you in the lips…" She said in a pissed tone again "Mikan that's what you've been saying for hmm…" she look in her watch then "for two hours since I arrive… You may have different sentences but point taken he kiss you in the lips." She said, and I smile

"Hotaru he kiss me.." I again said and I heard her curse Natsume for kissing me.

"But how about Ren…you told him you'll give him a chance." She reminded me and I frown. She's right, how about Ren, I promised him, but how can I give him a chance if Natsume was always in my mind and heart?

"I'll just tell him that I can't really love him more than friends…" I said as I saw her open her mouth "and about Natsume well, it'sjust a kiss and I don't expect anything about that kiss, I know he was just being a pervert." I said though I still feel happy about the kiss.

"I really want to enter in your mind and check if I can fix some damage you have since your a baby." I pout and I hug her back. "Hotaru…" I said then I fell asleep.

"Mommy… here eat this." Yoichi said and I show a small smile and took the food he gave me and put it inside my mouth then look down. "Mommy…" I didn't listen really to what Youichi is saying because the surrounding was feeling awkward.

"Ren.. dude come on…smile… I know you miss this…" Koko said.

You're confused? Well me too.

It was 9:00 in the morning when I saw Ren who was with Koko who was also with Aya in the same floor with us. I thought I was only dreaming but I was proven I was really awake when Ren hug me and says 'I'm not giving-up.' Then I also saw how dangerous Aya's aura was. Speaking of Aya the bruises that was there before was already gone.

**Flashback**

Hotaru, Ruka and I were now in Koko's room which was just beside hotaru and I room.

"Dude what are you doing here… and with them?" Ruka said in irritated tone.

"Relax ruka…" He said as he went to the balcony. "It's just that I think we've got to fix all of this It's getting to dramatic if we didn't just fix this." He grin but that didn't calm Ruka

"We can't fix it because those people who really are involved don't want it to be fix." He stopped as he took a breath then Hotaru put a hand on his shoulder as if to calm him down "And if you plan this things at least you should just have done this next time just not now. You're making things worse." He said then Koko raised his brow.

"Why am I making things worse, Come on I've planned everything Ruka. We just have to let them talk with each other you're the one good at talking so I leave that job to you." He stopped then sigh "come on Ruka it's the only chance we have we will never have another time. It will work." He said confidently then Ruka just sigh

"It wouldn't" He said then Koko cursed

"You're being pessi…." Koko wasn't able to finish his sentence because Ruka whisper something to him and these are the things that I only heard

'Natsume…show…already…..Ren…..chance….love….both….'

"Oh shit!" Koko shouted as his eyes widen "natsume starts already? And Ren already?" he said in a incomplete information and Ruka just nod then Koko lok at me to Hotaru then to Ruka "It wouldn't work…in fact it will get worse." He said

"Mikan." Ren said as he was holding a plate of lemonade chicken. "Try this, it was the best lemonade chicken ever." He said and I smile. It looks delicious.

"Okay I'll try." I said.

I was about to pick a piece when suddenly another plate of viant was in front of me blocking the lemonade chicken.

"This is the sweet and sour pork, the best of all. This is much more tastier Polka." Natsume said and I look at him.

"Okay I'll try that also." I said as I laugh nervously. What's happening?

"She'll taste the lemonade chicken first, she agreed to me first." Ren then said as he put the plate of lemonade chicken on top of what Natsume was holding.

"She also agreed to taste the sweet and sour chicken. She didn't promise that she'll eat first your fucking favorite food." Natsume retorted as he again put the plate he was holding on top.

"Natsume…" Aya started talking breaking the fight between the two "Here last night I make you some Chocolate cake." She said as she presented the small cake in a heart shape.

"Thanks." Natsume said shyly because all of our attention was on him.

"No I want you to accept it right now. I want to see you taste it. Tell me if it's delicious okay?" She said sweetly.

"Since when did you learn to bake? I bet you just bought it." Ren said bitterness was in his voice, he again put the plate he was hlding on top of what Natsume was holding and again natsume did the same reaction.

"I learn how to bake, and I worked hard for this cake."Aya said as she drink her juice.

"Oh yeah, I bet the on who taught you to bake was a guy and I bet something happened to you. Since for you guys are just clothes" Ren replied

"Hey watch your words loser." Natsume then said as he put some sweet and sour on my plate.

"No watch your action. What the heck are you doing? She'll taste the lemonade chicken first Ren said as he also put some lemonade chicken in my plate.

"Natsume please try my cake." Aya said as she also put some on Natsume's plate.

"Are you kidding me when did you become like that? A caring and loving EX-girlffriend." Ren said then I saw koko slightly elbow Ren.

"Since my FIRST boyfriend left me PREGNANT." Aya said which made Ren wince.

"Your first boyfriend didn't left you, you are the one who left him, replacing him with his EX-friend." Ren said this time Natsume was the one wince.

"It was your fault." Natsume said as he put some sweet and sour pork into his fork and shove it to my mouth "How does it taste?" He asks as I chew what he inserted in my mouth unannounced.

"Yummy." I said.

"YOU! Mikan, throw it out." Ren said as he also put some lemonade chicken in my mouth again I was shock. "SO?" he asks waiting for my answer.

"Yummy too." I said and I smiled but then Natsume again put some sweet ans sour pork on my mouth.

"This is more delicious." He said as I try to chew it again and then I saw Ren was about to do the same and this time redied myself to the food. But Ren suddenly stop because….

"Why are you guys like that?" Aya said to the two. Damn I also want to ask them that. "Why are you like that now?" Aya ask the question was directed to Ren.

"What am I right now?" Ren ask to Aya.

"You're different, so dfferent from before." Aya said as tears flow in her eyes and we were all shock "Why? ... Ren why?" Aya ask almost in a whisper.

"Because you let go of me Aya, you let go of me." Ren said as he turn around from us.

"But I didn't. I never did. I waited for you but you never come. I thought you'll never will." She said as she cry again

"That's the problem you didn't trust that I'll be back." He said and Aya didn't reply "Then to finish this things already, Why?" he ask her.

"Because he loves me more than you did." She said and that made Ren turn around again

"What did he do huh?" he pointed at Natsume as Natsume just didn't mind Ren's pointing hand. "He didn't sacrifice for you, he didn't did his best to make you become proud of him, he didn't do his best to make his self look better in you parents eyes, he didn't do anything to make everyone look at him that he was responsible and he was worthy of you…" Ren was interrupted by Aya as she stands up.

"Can't you hear yourself? I admit I was part of everything that you did, but you know most of your reason was sbout yourself. You like to look responsible, YOU like my parents to be proud of YOU, YOU want everybody to think YOU're the best, always YOU! YOU! YOU!." She shouted. "at first I thought it was all because of me but I was wrong it was all because of you, that's the reason I chose Natsume because he love me more than his self."

"You're wrong it was all for you." Ren said, again I think another misunderstanding, they really couldn't understand each other's side, I hope someday this things will end already.

"If you just didn't agree to what my parents say, if you just believe in yourself that you will make me happy, then we might still be together. But I guess it's really just a dream." Aya said as he look at Natsume "I'm not giving up on you too." Aya show a small smile then leave the table crying. Ren Look at Natsume and curse.

"Dammit!" He shouted as he also leave.

"I told you it wouldn't work out." I heard Ruka said to Koko and I just heard Koko say sorry.

"Such an idiot." I heard Hotaru said.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" he ask me as he put his hands on my mouth and I just smiled at him.

"The sweet and sour pork is muck more delicious right?" Natsume ask

**HELLO GUYS…. **

**Well this is it…..Chapter 19… Hope you enjoyed it…**

**I bet there are some errors but I hope you still love this story…..**

**I was thinking …. Ren or Natsume…. NAtsume or Ren... I ask you guys whose team you want to end up with Mikan and I think it's tie... so I was wondering how about killing one of the guys … just to give some drama to this story…. Would you hate me for doing that…? **

**Well don't worry I have no intention of doing that… I'm the type of person who prefers happy ending…**

**WAIT don't forget to Review….**

**Also please support my….. another story that I will write after updating this…I promise you , you'll all love the story …the title is **

"**Now I know"**

Please support it just like how you support this story..

LOVE you all …


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The hardest Thing**

Tic Toc….Tic Toc….Tic Toc….Tic Toc…..Tic Toc

I open my eyes, and I looked around it's so dark and silent. I can only hear the clock ticking as if saying "Time is Gold so don't waste it. Stand up." I groan as I saw Hotaru lying beside me sleeping peacefully. I walked at our small balcony and I can smell the fresh air.

"I wish it was always like this." I said to myself, I hope we can always have a little trip. I inhale again, and again I can smell the fresh air. It was one in the morning yet I can't sleep. I don't know if it is because I drank coffee earlier or maybe because someone is thinking about me just like… Natsume. I smiled to myself. NAH… in your dreams Mikan.

I went inside the room again but I don't feel like sleeping, I want to walk. Yah. I want to walk. I pick up Hotaru's jacket which was just beside me.

"Hotaru hope you don't mind if I borrow your jacket. My jacket is nowhere to find." I said to Hotaru though I know she can't hear me because she was in dreamland. I slowly get out of our room and I start wondering.

* * *

"…thirty….thirty-one….thirty-two…" I stop my counting when someone suddenly interrupt me which also made me startled.

"Really? Counting stars? And tell me what age are you?" He said with a grin and I laugh.

"and would you mind telling me where have you been? I was worried." I said as I move a little for him to sit beside me.

"Are you really worried? Or you're just saying that to make me feel better?" he asked in a joking way but I know seriousness was there.

"I am worried." I said as I look at him and he looked back "Ren Moriyama are you mad at me?" I asked. I don't know why I ask that, but as I look at his eyes it just came out from my mouth.

"No! Of course not! Why do you say that? I will never ever be mad at you." He said while holding my hands and put it in his chest "Never. Though I know you could hurt me." He said that part in a low voice but lucky me I heard that.

"Then why love me? Why not be mad at me when you know I'll hurt you? Why not…" I said as I feel a tear fall down from my eyes. Why am I crying?

"Sshhhh…..shhhh." he said as he wipe my tears "why are you crying?" he asked with a laugh.

"I don't know…Why am I crying?" I ask myself and I heard him laugh hard. But that laugh was not a happy laugh. It's a sad laugh full of pain. Soon he stopped laughing; we can only hear the waves, the wind, and our own breath. "Stop crying." He said again with a small smile "You're such a cry baby."

"How….How Ren..How can I stop myself from crying….when I know I'm the reason …why you feel…"I put my hands in his chest and said it so low "why you feel what they called sadness." I said and I saw him smirk.

"You really are a cry baby… Hey you're not the only reason…" He said with a smile.

"Ren about …" I was about to say about the chance he was asking and also about me only loving Natsume.

"I know." He said interrupting me. "I know Mikan. I know. I know… I know…" he said as he bow his head. "While we are here, while I was here. I answer some questions that I haven't found the answers before. I also did some reflections." He smiled at me "Do you want to listen to me?" he ask and I nodded

"The first thing I ask was: Am I handsome?" he said coolly and I raised an eyebrow as if saying what? I thought he was serious. I heard him laugh "and the answer I found was YES Ren you are totally handsome." I sigh but he continued. "The second question was: If you are handsome that made other girls go gaga over you why don't this girl, name Mika Sakura like you." He stopped and I look at him but he diverted his eyes to the sea "because she's totally in love with this guy named Natsume Hyuuga." He laugh

"Ren…." That's the only thing I can say, no more words come out because right now I really don't know what to say.

"Third, what's with the Hyuuga guy that all girls I love like him instead of me?" he inhaled "Because he do things that I can't… because he can give some things that I can't give." I put my hands on his "what are the things that he can give that I can't? I can love you as much as he can, I can protect you just like he can make you feel safe, I can make you laugh whenever your down, I can give you this romantic feeling just as he can give you, I won't make you feel alone cause I'll always be there for you. So what are those damn things that I can't give that he can." He looked at me. "Could you be the one to answer that question? Because that's the only question I ask that I can't find the answer What's with him that you see that I don't have? What makes you love him that much that you can't let me give it a try?" I bow my head and think …

What is with Natsume that I don't see with the other guys. What's with him that I can't stop loving him? That was also the question that I can't answer.

"Ren, I don't know." I said and I heard him grunt.

"of course you know. It is impossible that you don't know. Mikan this time please be honest with me. Don't mind me being hurt I just want to know." He begged and I sigh

"O…Okay…" I sigh and I close my eyes and I think of Natsume "Let's just say when I see him my heart will suddenly beat fast and when he looks at me I feel like everything stops and only the two of us are moving, and everytime he touch me even just a simple touch I feel this electricity flowing in me which makes me want to touch him more wants me to be closer with him. And you know, when he smiles, I have this weird feeling wherein I feel like I was melting. Just seeing him smile makes all my pain and worries go away. When he's mad I want to hug him and tell him 'Please don't be mad'. To sum it all when I look at his face there's this firework all around him which really amazes me all the time." I open my eyes with a smile "And just seeing the fact that he was with me I feel like I want to tie him up so that he will always be with me." I laugh "I am obsessed with him. I'm hopeless but I like it." I said then I heard him sigh then I suddenly stop laughing. I forgot I was talking to Ren. I blabber all this things about my feelings and it might hurt Ren "Ren sorry." I apologize. I'm so stupid. STUPID!

"No it's okay." He said and he look at the sky. "I loved for the second time and yet I failed and defeated by the same guy." He close his eyes and inhale the fresh air "Do you know what's the hardest thing for me right now?" He asks and I didn't answer because I don't know what the answer is. "The hardest thing for me, is the fact that I have to let myself believe that I accept that I failed again, but deep inside I want to fight, but I know I can't because I know it will not only hurt me but also the girl I love. So for you not to hurt is that I'll give up everything I wanted to fight, for you so that you wouldn't be hurt." He stand up and he looked back "Don't worry I'm still your Ren. I'm still your best guy in this whole wide world I'm always here for you. But just as a friend. I wouldn't ask for more." And he started to walk away from me.

"Ren where are you going?" I said as I follow him.

"I just need time Mikan. That's all I ask for now. A time for myself just for today." Ren said as he look me in the eyes those eyes that is full of pain. And he started walking away from me.

**Someday you'll gonna realize  
One day you'll see this through my eyes  
But then i won't even be there  
I'll be happy somewhere  
Even if i can't  
**

Ren was out of my sight and I suddenly felt a pain and guilty in my heart. He does nothing but love me. He always does things for my sake. What can I give him? I started running as I look for him

"REN!" I shouted I don't care if people will wake up. "REN!"

**I know  
You don't really see my worth  
You think your the last girl on earth  
Well I've got news for you  
I know I'm not that strong  
But it won't take long  
Won't take long **

I looked around and I didn't see him

"SHIT! REN! REN!" I shouted and then I turn into the corner I suddenly hear a sob, it was almost a silent sob, he was trying to stop himself for crying

"Ren." I suddenly said in a low voice not letting him know my presence.

"AHHHHH!" he shouted as he punch the wall and it made me worried, I was about to go to him when he suddenly let himself sit on the ground as if his leg was cut off. I heard him cry more.

"AHHH…" he cry not too loud not letting others too hear his pain

**Coz someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way, i wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
One day I'll forget about you  
You'll see, i won't even miss you  
Someday, someday**

I take a step closer to him, I want to hug him, I want to apologize. I want to cry with him. It was a painful sight seeing one of the strongest guy cry because of a stupid, unworthy girl like me. It was all my fault.

"I love you." I heard him said between his I suddenly feel like my legs it turns jelly.

When I was just 7 more steps away from him, he suddenly look at my direction but I suddenly hide to the wall which was just beside me. I didn't know why I did that but I suddenly feel scared.

Scared of what?

Scared of hurting him more. My presence bring him more pain, I don't like that.

I am a coward my other side told me

Yes I am a coward. What will I say to him? What will I do?

**But now  
I know you can't tell  
I'm down,and I'm not do anyway  
But one day these tears  
They will all run dry  
I won't have to cry  
Sweet goodbye **

I look at him again and he still cry as I saw that his hand that he used to punch a wall was red, it must have hurt. Of course it hurts.

I can feel my eyes release as many tears as it can. My heart aches but I bet his heart aches more.

Suddenly, a person appear behind Ren, the person kneel beside Ren and she touched Ren's head as she put it on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Just cry let it all out. I'm here I'll stay with you as long as you want." She said as she continue touching Ren's hair. It looks like a mother comforting her son.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm always here for you. You won't feel alone. Just let it out." Aya comforted Ren.

I look at them and I again hid to the wall where I hide before, and also cry.

I am bad person for hurting one of the most important person in my life.

**Coz someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way, i wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
One day I'll forget about you  
You'll see, i won't even miss you  
Someday, someday**

_

* * *

How was it too dramatic?_

_Sorry Ren's team but I'm still with Natsume… but who knows maybe I change my mind and decided to be on Ren's side,_

_The song I used was __**Someday ( Nina's version**__. Though I changed some part, I __**changed boy to girl**__) The song was __**from Ren to Mikan..**_

_I can't think of a better song so I used this… Fixing a broken Heart is__** almost ending but I still have to put some drama…**_

_**Thanks for the Support .. Continue on supporting….**_

_ALSO: Please read __**NOW I KNOW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW…**__.._

_Thanks Guys_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Q & A**

"Stupid wake up!" I heard Hotaru said as she shake me on the shoulder.

"Five more minutes" I said as I turn around where away from her then I open my eyes. The truth is I wasn't able to sleep after what happen with Ren and me. I don't know but I just can't forget what happened. I can't forget his face, the way he cry, the way he told me he was fine though I know he wasn't I just can't forget it.

"No more. We will eat breakfast then after that we'll leave we still have to attend class tomorrow." She said and I sigh she was right.

"YOU, have to attend class." I corrected her "I'm suspended remember." I said as I sit up and look at the window "next week is the last week of my suspension." I looked at her and smile, a forced smile.

"What happened to you?" she asked and I shook my head

"None." I said and I stand up, and went straight to the washroom. I don't want to worry Hotaru because of me. We are here because we want to relax. I just have to enjoy 3 more hours of stay here because after that, I'm sure mess will come.

* * *

"They left already." I heard Koko said as I settle myself beside Hotaru.

"Who?" She asked

"Ren and Aya." Ruka said before he drink his coffee.

"Why? And them together?" she again ask, and I just keep silent 'coz I'm really, absolutely bothered about it.

"I don't know maybe something came up. Yes together they left, we ask the front desk and they said that they really leave together early in the morning it seems like they used Ren's car." Koko explain with a smile

"And you're happy about it? Aren't you even bothered?" hotaru ask and koko just shook his head.

"Of course not. Whatever happen I think it's a good thing. At least those two can talk about their life and have some reconciliation, right?"He said as he look to his right where in a girl was flirting with him

"I guess you're right." Ruka agreed as he look at natsume who is also beside me "Right?"

"Yeah." Natsume said as he look at me. I looked back and I saw the worried look he was showing. I want to ask myself this time, Is giving up a guy like Ren worth it just for the sake of natsume? Is it really the right choice I make? Is there really a chance or am I just hoping? Questions that makes my head hurts, I have answers for that but those are not the answer I am sure of. Was even loving Natsume the right thing? I looked away from him as I eat the food in front of me and I heard him sigh.

"Mikan.' Ruka called me as I looked at him "You ride with Natsume okay?" he said and I frown.

"No!" I unintentionally shout and they all looked at me "I'll be with Hotaru."I said as I look at Hotaru asking for help but she just look at me.

"I think Ruka's right." She said which make me pinch her legs under the table that made her glare me "You ride with natsume, me and Youichi will ride with Ruka. That's final if you don't want then be on your own." She said

'Hotaru…." I said but she just glare at me which made me scared

"Ride with him" she said and I just nod.

"How about me?" koko ask

"You…." Hotaru started "we don't know, look for your own ride." She said with a smile

"okay…." Koko looked at Natsume "Can I ride with you gu…." Koko was interrupted by Ruka

"Okay ride with us." Ruka said and Koko just shrugged

"But I like with natsu…." Again he was interrupted

"Ruka said ride with us you useless fool." Hotaru said with a glare which made Koko gulp and scratch his hair

"Ahhh okay." He said with a nervous laugh "Okay…."

* * *

I enter natsume's car and yes it smells good just like how it's owner smell. It makes me want to stay there forever. I saw Natsume still talking to Ruka outside and he was kinda enjoying it. Like me Hotaru and Koko was already inside Ruka's car I wonder what they are talking about. I look around inside natsume's car and it was clean.i saw his phone on his seat and suddenly curiosity ran over my whole body. I look outside and he was still there and because I want to be a bad girl I reach for his phone. The first thing that shock me and made my heart melt was his wallpaper no it wasn't a nude girl it was me and youichi a stolen picture of us. The clothes I wore is the same thing when I look for Youichi the time when we bake a cake so I bet it was that time this picture was taken. I look at it, Damn I was ugly my hair was messy the clothes are very plain and I was carrying Youichi who was very angelic. I frown of all why would he put a picture of me as his wallpaper. The way I look here can even scare rats. I leave that topic for a while and went to his photo album and it was full of a picture of me. Where the heck did he get this pictures? Some are pretty, some are tolerable, and some are really, really ugly which is really embarrassing

"Didn't you know it's bad to touch things that are not yours?" Natsume said. When did he enter the car? I didn't even notice him. I gave back his phone as he took it. And then he started the car.

"What took you so long?" I ask to lighten the atmosphere.

"Secret." He said as he starts following Ruka's car which was in front of us.

I looked at the window and silence was eating the both of us.

"You're sad idiot." He said and I frown, I hate the idiot part but I like the idea that he was so worried. I didn't answer, and I feel his gaze on me

"So silent treatment, huh?" he said again and I look at him

"Why are you worried?" I ask and he didn't answer, I knew it he wasn't.

"if I tell you I am, will you believe me? Will you tell me what's running inside you small brain?" He said and I glare at him,

"SMALL BRAIN?" I repeated and I just glare at him but again I turn to the window I have no energy to fight with him. I wonder where Ren and Aya are? Is he okay? Was he still crying? Did he eat already? What the heck am I feeling? It's so confusing. I look in front and saw how fast Natsume drive which really made me scared. And then he turn…

Turn?

"hey why did you turn? We are supposed to go straight; Ruka's car is there… HEY!" I said but he wasn't listening. What the heck is he doing?

"hey where are we going? Is this a shortcut?" I ask and he didn't seem to hear me so I punch lightly his arms

"Ouch! That hurts." He said with a glare.

"You're not answering me." I reasoned out

"And that's what you also did." He said and I sigh

"Really, I have no time for this I have no energy where are we going?" I ask

"I don't know." He said and my jaw dropped

"You don't know? You don't know? Stop this car. No wait turn around I saw Ruka's car before they went straight….. hey are you listening?" I said as I pull his arms.

"Hey stop!" he said but I didn't stop which make him stop the car.

"Do you want to die early?" He ask and I didn't answer "well I don't want to I have a future unlike you." I snap out

"Excuse me…. Mr. I-Have-A-Future… It's all you fault. Now we'll get lost." I said and he look at me

"I know what I am doing. Besides this is all for your sake." He said and I raised my brow

"For my sake, how the heck did this end up for my sake?" I ask as I went out of the car. Why am I being so dramatic? Why do I feel so irritated? So guilty? Why do I feel hurt? What is happening to me? I am so confused that it hurts. I burst all the pain by crying, and I feel natsume's body near me he was hugging me.

"I am so confused, I don't know what to feel…I .I..." I said as I continue crying "I'm sorry for shouting at you, being mad at you... you must be pissed... I'm sorry for being dramatic…." I apologize and I only feel him caress my hair. "I'm such a cry baby… I hate it…" I said

"it's okay…." He said after a minute "Let's all leave those feelings here." He said and I looked up to see his face.

"What?" I ask

"before we go back… let's leave this unwanted feelings here. A stupid girl like you shouldn't be feeling like that… Let's all forget our problems…. Let's run away from it even for this day… let's escape the world and people we know…. Let us be free from those kind of feelings…" he said and I bite my lips…

"Awww… You're so sweet…." I suddenly said without thinking and he suddenly laugh and kiss my forehead.

"Let's go…" he said as he led me back to the car and again we started our journey away from everyone….

* * *

The first stop we went is a paintball place and hell yeah it was fun…

Where is he? He is good at hiding he shot me so many times yet I haven't even shot him. Who can blame me it's my first time.

"natsume? Come on just one please let me shoot you." I said out loud and suddenly I feel someone throw me something from the back

"Your so stupid…. No doubt" He smile as he shot me again

"Arggghhhhhh! Natsume!" I shouted as I run after him but still I can't shot him that's the time when I think of something.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I acted as if I was hurt after falling down "this is all your fault." I look at him as I pouted and rub my ankle and to say I was happy that he fell for my trap was an understatement.

"How come it's my fault? You're the one who is clumsy." He said as he bent down and took my ankle and examine it.

"Gotcha!" I said as shot him and I stand up leaving him stunned.

"You're so stupid….No doubt." I repeated what he just sad earlier and I shot him again and I laugh at the way his face was showing.

"You… are so dead." he said as he stands and I stopped laughing and gave him a peace sign

"sorry?" I said but he just ran to me ready to eat me alive so I have no choice but to ran away from him.

* * *

"natsume smile…." I ordered

"I am smiling." He said and I raised my eyebrow

"That is your smile?" I ask as I look at the pictures on his phone "You're not even smiling." I said as I put my hands on his lips "This is what smile supposed to look like." I said as I try to put his lips into a smile and I laugh

"What so funny?" he ask and I just laugh

"you… I wish you could see your face right now." I said and then he poke me

"I wish you could see how funny your face is right now." He said and I just pout and look around

"So what's next?" I ask. We are in the nearest mall it was not that big like the mall we usually go to but it's okay it's still a mall. After the paint ball we went here to eat our lunch and we walk for hours again trying to do this and that. I am having fun and I actually forget every problems I have it was all thanks to Natsume.

"let's watch a movie." He suggested and I just smile

"You're treat?" I ask

"I've been treating you since earlier. So fine." He said

"Sure as long as it's your treat." I said with a smile

"As long as I'll be the one to pick a movie." He said and I just nod.

…...

…...

We enter the cinema and it was a good thing because it was just starting

"What are we going to watch?"Just like what he say he treats me so he'll be the one to pick what movie we are going to watch.

"Just watch." He said as he put some popcorns into my mouth

"Meanie." I said as I look around couples, family, friends inside this cinema every one looks like they were scared already.

"AHHHH!" the viewers shout and because of that I also shout because I was shocked I don't even know the reason of there shouting.. unless..

"you shout like a little kid…" he said as I put my hands on his hand

"Don't tell me this is a horror movie?" I ask and he just nodded "You're so bad." I said as I look at our hands

"Can I just hold it if I get scared?" I ask as I remove my hands away from him

"Sure." He said as again he put some popcorn into my mouth.

* * *

"Idiot! It's not like that!" He shouted in my ear and I look at him

"You said I should try it and I told you I don't know how to play this and now your shouting at me." I said as I look at the people who thank goodness didn't mind us because they are busy concentrating in their own games.

"I keep on telling you what to do yet you don't listen. You are so slow I can't believe it." He said and I shut my mouth he was right he keeps on telling me to do this and that but I just can't get it.

"It's not my fault you're putting some pressure on me relax this is just a game." I smile as he shook his head

"this is not just a game for boys…." He said but I interrupt him

"You mean for YOU this is not just a game…" I said but like me he interrupted me

"For US boys this is life." He finished and I shrugged

"Okay fine whatever you say." I said as he push me t the side

"let me teach you." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow…" I muttered I was amazed he was good, so good that he made my jaw dropped. After a while the game was finished and he looked at me

"That's how you supposed to play it." He said with a smirk and he went into me and close my open mouth and then he left me with a smirk in his face as I followed him and I said

"You are not so good….." I stopped when he looked at me with a smile on his face "Why are you so cool?" I ask suddenly I put my hands on my mouth as I saw his smile widen. I started walking again and I was stopped when he put his arm around me and whispered something before he walk away.

"I want to be cool when I'm with you, I want to impress you" That's what he said. He wants to impress me. He wants to impress me….

* * *

"You're sleepy." I said and he just shook his head.

"nah uh. You sleep." He said as he look at me, and I can see he was also tired. After going to the arcade we went to a restaurant and eat dinner then walk around and we ended up in the park we spend 3 hours there doing nothing but to tease, play, and talk then after that we decided to go home already. We still have to spend long hours of riding and I pity him.

"let me drive." I joked because I don't really know how to drive he looked at me and I smile

"Am I supposed to laugh?" He ask and I pout

"Whatever." I said as I look outside the window it was so dark but he stars and the moon makes the night become so beautiful.

"Natsume where are your parents?" I suddenly asked

"Somewhere…" he answered and I looked at him

"where is that somewhere?" I ask again and he looked at me

"What are you a reporter?" he asked and I laughed

"I just want to know more of you… I am your friend but I don't know you that much except the fact that you are a jerk." I said with a smile and I heard him grunt.

"Okay…let's have this … You ask questions about me and I'll answer it but same goes to me I'll ask some questions on you and you have to answer it." He suggested

"Okay." I said as I put my legs on his legs and he glare at me "I'll start… Where are your parents?" I ask

"There in paris." He stopped "my turn… Where are your parents?"

"make your own question… right now there in America but next week from what they told me they'll be in California… I really don't know…" he looked at me "Do they visit you often?" I asked

"Twice in seven months… They are busy people…" he answered "Do you hate them?" He asked

"Of course not, all they do is for me and of course when they go home they will always spend time with me." I answered "Do you hate them?" I ask the same question

"Never..." he answered "I'll change my questions… Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk. "Answer it."

"I'm a NBSB person… you can laugh now that you know that…" I rolled my eyes when he did laugh. What's wrong with that? "If given the chance would you like to be with your parents?" I ask and he stopped laughing

"If I have given a chance I wouldn't waste that chance, if they ask me to go with them I'll go with them… I maybe tough but I also need what every kid is looking for to their parents…" He answered honestly. "how many guys busted you?" I glare at him and kick lightly his stomach. ME busted?

"I never court a guy, No one dared to court me. Ahhh.. no I remember one guy but he was not really my type and since that time I already…" I stopped when I came back to my senses I was about to say that at that time I already like him good thing I realize it "You will leave us behind? Us?... Me?" I ask seriously

He looked at me then sigh "that is my problem if that time comes I wonder if I have strength to leave the people who are important to me." He hold my hand and look at me "Do you still love me?" I gulp at his question and he tighten his hold onto my hand.

"Yes… I think so…" I said honestly as I also tighten my hands on his.

"You think so?" he asked and I looked at him, and that moment all the doubts about the feelings I feel for him were all gone, all of the pain was gone, all of the questions was answered. "… Yes… I still love you…" I said as I heard him sigh "are you happy right now?" I ask and he laugh

"You have no idea…." He said and he stop the car which made me looked at him

"Natsume? Why did we stop?" he laugh

"It's my turn to ask a question..." he stopped as he looked at me "Could you be my date in the prom?" he asked and I looked at him

"What?" I looked at him with my brow raised "What are you saying and Itell you I am suspended I cannot go to the prom." He smile and kiss my hand.

"We can always have our own prom." He said and I looked at him questioningly but he just laugh again

"I'll take your silence as yes….." he said then started the car again

* * *

**Hi I'm back sorry for the late update…**

**I know this chapter is so cheeeeezzzzyyyy and whatsoever but bare with me…=)**

**Actually I have no intention of writing again because I lose my energy to write… it is because in one of my story someone reviewed that my story was the lamest story he/she have ever read... I am not mad come on it is your opinion but I actually felt bad and disappointed to myself that I lose my energy and inspirations to write… but because I love you guys who continue to support my stories I again regain my inspiration to write .. Thanks guys…**

**Hope you continue to read…review.. and support my stories…**

**Don't worry I will finish my stories… =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A night to all  
**

**^^Ren and Aya^^**

"Where are we going?" Ren ask to the girl who was driving

"to your house." She said as she yawn

"What time is it? How long were we driving?" he asks as he looked at the window and looked at the starry sky.

"it's one in the morning. **I AM driving** for 3 hours." She emphasized those words to correct what Ren just said.

"That long?" He looked at the girl again. She was pretty, there's no doubt even though she haven't have enough sleep she still looks like a princess who is about to go to the ball. "Why are we even going home anyway?" he ask as he check his phone. "I thought we'll both escape the real world."

"We already did. It is wrong for us to always escape something that we shouldn't, it will make us coward." She said

"But all people are coward. All people are scared of something even the toughest guy living in this world is a coward, I bet that person deep inside is scared of something." He retorted. Aya knowing that Ren wouldn't let this topic go just sighed.

"Also…" She said to start another topic "It is our prom later. And I still haven't have enough sleep." She sighed again. She really miss to do a lot of things

"Later? Already?" AYa looked at her unbelievably "I forgot." He laugh

"You are something. What will happen to me later? How can I be beautiful if this eye bags are hanging on my eyes." She growled and a 'Shit' escape from her mouth

"Your problem is too small. I haven't even have a clothes to wear." He laughed again

"I am a girl. Those are small problems for guys, but for us girls that is a major problem." She said

"But I have another bigger problem…." Ren was interrupted by Aya's growl

"Hey… stop it… this is not about who has the bigger problem… All I want to do is to take you home so I can go home too. I have to do a lot of things…Make-up…the dress… I have to call my friends...Also" She was stopped when she felt Ren's hand touched hers

"You don't have to be so conscious of your appearance…You are already beautiful…more than you ever think…" Ren said sincerely. He wasn't lying it was true Aya was beautiful. He removed his touch and put it on the back of his head "Why are you so interested anyway prom is just an event where people will just dance…nothing special." He said

"For us girls prom is not just any event, we've always dreamed of it. In Prom we will look beautiful, we will feel special…we will….." She stopped when she heard Ren fake a cough and look at her as if saying 'stop day dreaming please.' Aya glared at him then she straightened her back "anyways… I want to attend the prom because I'll be the prom queen." She said confidently. She was waiting for Ren's reaction but nothing was heard so she look at Ren that's when she saw the funny looks Ren was giving her "are you making fun of me?" she asked feeling irritated

"No…" Ren laughed "Prom queen… you are making fun of yourself… how can you be so confident… you are not the only beautiful in the school." He laughed not minding the scary glare Aya was giving him "Look… not only because I told you you're beautiful you can be so sure of yourself… have a little shame…." He stopped when Aya pinch his legs

"Shut up!" Aya shouted and Ren did "I know I'll win the title 'Prom Queen' because I never lose to any competition. I am Aya anyway nobody can beat me." She said proudly.

"But Mikan did." Ren said unintentionally and just when he said that he saw how Aya's mood and face changed and he want to punch himself for his stupidity. Here he is with the girl who helped him and cared for him sacrificing her precious schedule just to make him a little bit happy now this is what he'll give her… screw him…. "look I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to…anyways…."She stopped as she turn the car to the left "There is no competition between us… I thought there is but I was wrong…." She stopped and silence was heard. She knows Ren wants to know more he was just scared that if he ask she might get hurt so she do the initiative to tell him "I love Natsume a lot, but long long ago I know he doesn't love me the way I wanted him to love me. For me that time Mikan Sakura was a nobody I never thought she could make me feel hell. It was too late too realize it but the worst thing I wanted to happen come, that is the day when Natsume find the girl he wanted to love."AYa looked at Ren who was looking straight ahead "Are you listening to me?" She asked thinking that talking and telling her story was a waste of time

"Of course." He said

"Should I continue?" She asked again "If you don't want to hear my story I can just shut up."

"Continue please…I want to hear your side." Ren said

"I know I put Natsume on a situation he never wanted. That is because I was selfish, when you left…" She trailed as she looked at Ren to see if he really want to hear her out and Ren just nodded "When you left I felt so alone, I feel so down thinking that maybe someday not only you and my parents will hate me and leave me I was thinking that maybe Koko, Natsume and Ruka and the others will get tired of me and they'll just disappear. I don't want that to happen. Natsume was the one who showed me that he wouldn't leave me. Every bad event in my life he was there to support me not leaving my side. It's not hard to realize that I already love him more than friends, but one time when he told me that he can't love me I felt so ugly so tired of everything, rejection is all people's weakness. I change…. Not in a good way… because if I change in a good way then maybe I will still be the weak Aya and I don't want to be weak…I'm tired of being weak…I'm tired of hearing and seeing people leave my side because they get tired of the taking care of the good and weak Aya… I hate being alone…" She stopped as she tried stopping her tears "just like what I said before I know that one day Natsume will find the girl he wanted to love… to bad for me because that day has come. You know….I am much greater than Mikan I have everything that she might want…." She stopped when she heard Ren say something

"Here you are again with your confidence…. Mikan has everything you have." Ren said

"Really? Okay as you said so let me rephrase my sentence, I have everything that a girl wants… but Mikan has everything that I would want to trade to what I have… I never thought she would be the girl… Who would have thought anyway Natsume hated her just seeing her make Natsume's blood boil… but when I ask Natsume one time why he hated Mikan his answer gave me a hint that Mikan Sakura might be my worst enemy."

"What did he said?" Ren asked

"He said 'Cause every time I see her she makes me feel something I'm not sure of… I don't know…'" Aya then laugh as she reminisce that time how Natsume really hated the fact that he was so attracted to a girl

"I can't believe Natsume is so insensitive… Imagine he said that to you." Ren laugh as he imagine Natsume's look.

"I know. If you just saw his face it was an epic… He can't believe it also, Mikan was the first girl he was attracted with anyway… Don't you think it's funny?" she asked Ren

"What is?" Ren asked back

"Them… It's funny it's seems like fate is bringing them together… yet it was also separating them…. Don't you notice it? It feels like in their story both of us are the antagonists. I bet if ever they have children and they'll tell this story they're children will hate us" Aya laughed and Ren followed.

"You talking about this…. Does that mean It's alright for you that the two of them end up together? Are you letting him go?" Ren became serious

"Why do you still need to let go of something that was never yours anyway. I was actually inspired by someone ….so I guess yes it's okay for me for them to be together though it actually hurts."

"Inspired by whom?" Ren asked

"By you…" She looked at Ren then gave him a big smile "When I saw you saying it's alright to Mikan though I know you're hurt deep inside…." She stopped when again Ren interrupted her.

"You were inspired by that?" He asked with questioning look

"let me finish… When I also saw how you said goodbye to the person you love the most… when I saw you cry… That's the time when I realize how mature you have grown… I saw how you changed from a boy who has a bag full of pride to a guy who is putting down his bag of ego I saw how you've change in a good way… At that time I realize how I wanted to become like you… Maybe even better than you…" She stopped

"But you swear that you'll get Natsume whatever happens…." Ren said

"Let's just say I've known my limits… guess I've also become like you but maybe better." She laughed. "You know one author said that in Love never hold a script wherein you're not the lead actress/actor because it will just hurt you…" She stopped the car and look at Ren "Guess we've both learned our lessons…" she smile

"That's the Aya I knew… You are more beautiful with your real smile… Just smile always it make my heart flutter." Ren said and it makes Aya blush

"I know we wouldn't be like before but… let us be friends….let's start all over again let's grow together…" aya stopped and pinch Ren's leg

"OUCH! What was that for?" he rub his leg then Aya smile sheepishly "Okay! It's a honor to be friends with Aya the girl full of herself" He smiled sheepishly "Thank you."

"For what?"Aya asked

"For everything… guess you really change even better than me… don't ask anymore… just accept my thank you." Ren said and Aya just nodded

"It's your turn to drive…I'm tired…" She said and Ren frown

"Oh men… I'll take back my thank you…" and they both laughed….

* * *

******Mikan and Natsume******

"How could you?" Mikan ask in an angry voice "You didn't even tell me I have to wear something decent." She said as she lightly punch Natsume's arm and he laugh

"I told you we're having our own prom." He said as he look at the girl who was pouting

"I thought you were kidding." She said

"Not my fault… It's okay anyway… even if you put make-up and wear the best dress and shoes nothing will change anyway." He joked which is the worst joke he ever did because right now Mikan really feel down.

"Okay I want to go home." She said seriously feeling offended at what Natsume said

"I was joking." He defended

"and jokes are half meant true." She said as she pout "I know I'm not as beautiful as the other girls you…" Natsume shut her up by putting his finger on her lips

"SHHH… Let's not ruin our night because you didn't have to chance to impress me." He said again

"Impress you? Oh please…." She said as she looks outside the window

"'Natsume I Love you'" Natsume quoted what Mikan said when she confessed before and Mikan glared at him

"That was a long time ago. I don't like you anymore" She said as the car stopped and Natsume put his both on Mikan's legs

"Really?" Natsume teased as his hands went upper and upper Mikan's body "OUCH!" he shouted when mikan slap his both hands

"What were you doing?" Mikan said as she cross her arms around her body.

"I was joking." He excuse and caress his hands "that hurts."

"Well that wasn't a good joke/… anyways tell your naughty hands not to touch any part of my body." He looks at natsume and murmur something about being with a pervert.

"Hey…" he was about to touch mikan's arms when she readied herself to slap Natsume's hand again "Okay fine …I wouldn't touch you…"

"GooD!..." She exclaimed

"For now….."Natsume finished as he continue driving…

"Ahhh….. We're back here. It feels so good to be here." Mika said as she put her arms in the air as she inhale the fresh air.

"Look at the surrounding please." Natsume said feeling a little bit down. Mikan did what he said and she felt happy. Flowers are all around, different flowers with different colors, a table with food and a banner saying 'OUR PROM' and a very bright light was surrounding the entire place.

"Wow… You really are making me feel like I am some kind of princess." She joked as she continued on gaping at the place.

"You didn't even notice it, actually you have no intention of noticing it not unless I told you…. It is very insulting." HE said as he dramatically bow his head and Mikan lightly slap his arms

"You're not good at acting…." She stopped and she gave Natsume a big smile "Thank you… I love it…" She was stopped when Natsume put his hand on her face.

"I love you too." He said with deep sincerity and love. "So much to be exact." He grin as he saw how speechless and shock Mikan was.

"I told you…You are not good at acting." Mikan joked to break the tense she was feeling.

"It is because I am not joking." He said and at the exact time Mikan cover her face with her hands

"Oh My Gosh…." She trailed

"What do you mean Oh my gosh?" Natsume asked as he tried to remove Mikan's hand

"I don't know…. What should I say? What should I do right now?" She asked. And she knows right now she is acting stupid, but who to blame? Her love of her life was confessing to her

"Why ask me, you're the girl… Stop covering your face, will you." NAtsume said as he continue to remove Mikan's hand from her face but mikan was strong.

"No… I look ugly… Why not ask you, it's your fault I don't know what to say." She accuse and NAtsume laugh

"We are acting stupid." He stopped and Mikan remove her hands and Natsume saw how red Mikan was " So stupid…." He said before Mikan could say something he just kiss her right away.

"Just say yes. I am commanding you." Natsume said after the kiss.

"But …" Mikan was stopped by Natsume

"No buts… whether you like it or not you'll say yes." He said and Mikan laugh

"Yes." She said as she throw herself to Natsume "This is once in a lifetime you know… every girl dream of being with their love… Oh My gosh!"

"but you were acting as if you don't want me earlier." He said

"But I think all girls do that when this thing happen…Of course I was shocked" She said with a laugh

"So you were just imitating them?" Natsume ask

"Of course not! I told you I was shocked." Mikan defended

"and you say YES." He said with happiness

"Of course it's you so I'll say yes… BE shock if I say No." She smiled as she hug Natsume tighter. "I love you."

"I know because you were really in love with me long long ago." He said as she kiss Mikan's hair

"Shut up!" She said with a giggle then the next thing she was back to her serious mode "But Natsume do you know that one author said that 'Never hold a person if you know you'll also let her go.' So I'm telling you don't hurt me." She warned

"I wouldn't …Promise." HE said before he claim her lips.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22…**

**Sorry if it's ugly… and my grammar also sucks…**

**Forgive me…. Also sorry for updating late I had a busy week on my school and I have no time to write because after class I have to go to my part time job…Really sorry**

**This chapter isn't so nice…. Hope you don't mind…**

**This isn't exactly what I wanted it to be but I have no time to make any changes ….**

**Hope you continue to support and review….**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**


End file.
